


A Certain Slant of Light

by FugitiveArchivist



Series: Darkverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Peter’s death a war has been fought and won and a new generation has come into their own. Sequel to What You Have to do, 17 years after Harry and Hermione leave his parents’ time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sunday 9-1-1991

Sirius pulls the pillow over his eyes to block the light, “You‘re already dressed Love so why should I get up?”

Remus pulls the pillow away, annoyed, “Because it‘s six o‘clock and we‘re already supposed to be in the great hall Siri.”

“Six o’clock? In the morning? If you think I‘m getting up that early Love I think you need to visit Poppy,” Sirius grumbles.

“You’re really out of it aren’t you Siri? It’s six in the evening. You’ve been asleep two hours. You passed out in the middle of spinning me some complicated metaphor about how much you love me I suspect will pop up in your next book. The children will be here any minute and you know how it annoys Minnie if we arrive late and make a scene,” Remus tells Sirius tossing him his jeans.

Sirius pulls on his jeans without further complaint, “I’ll be ready in a second, we can’t miss Harry getting sorted, after all Jamie is green with envy that we get to see it.”

Remus pulls his favorite of Sirius’ shirts from the wardrobe and hands it to him, “If I‘d known that was all it took to get you to stop complaining about being woken up for something other than sex I‘d make sure James was jealous over more things.”

“Oh, well you‘d do it in vain, because I still would have preferred it if you‘d woken me in time for a bit more sex first,” Sirius comments as he pulls a comb through his hair and pulls the collar of the shirt up, to stay respectable.

Remus chuckles, “Yes well if I thought you‘d actually wake up I would have tried it. I shouldn‘t dress you for this, all those poor broken hearts are going to be my fault...”

“In more ways than one Love,” Sirius comments as he pulls Remus toward the door.

“No more of that hot-for-teacher nonsense,” Remus grumbles half heartedly.

“If we‘d had a teacher half as good looking as you Love, I fear I would have had to duel for your affections,” Sirius murmurs in his ear.           

“Not a chance Siri,” Remus tells him quietly.

“Well I doubt these kids have that kind of connection for the most part,” Sirius tells him with a smile.

“Whatever Siri, they don‘t see me that way,” Remus tells him as they reach the great hall.

“Keep telling yourself that Love, just don‘t drop anything you have to pick up in class,” Sirius whispers as they approach the head table.

Remus chuckles, “I‘ll just call you to come pick it up for me.” Before Sirius can respond he turns to the other teachers, “Good evening Filius, how are you?”

“Hello Remus. I‘m well, you?” Flitwick says smiling.

“I‘m feeling good Filius, thank you,” Remus responds as he and Sirius reach their seats. “And how are you Rose?” He asks Madam Sprout.

“Excited to start another year as always,” She tells him just before the older students start to file into the hall.

“Yes, thank you Remus, I had forgotten I‘m practically window dressing,” Sirius whispers in his ear.

“Oh Siri, you are not window dressing, you‘re an artist, somehow that renders you fairly invisible,” Remus comments flippantly. “That and the fact that you growl at almost anybody who comes near me...”

“I‘m territorial Love, that‘s hard to overcome. Besides, have you seen the way they look at you?” Sirius asks him without a hint of joking.

“Sirius, I haven‘t seen you for a few days, been working hard on your next book?” Dumbledore asks conversationally.

“Mostly,” Sirius responds blushing a bit. They’ve spent the majority of the last eight years in this castle and yet the thought of Dumbledore ever guessing that they’ve been shagging each other senseless the last few days still makes him blush. “I have a few more chapters to go but it‘s coming along well.”

“Good to hear it, I have been waiting with bated breath you know,” Dumbledore tells him smiling, “Good books are sometimes hard to come by.”

“So are good muses evidentially,” Sirius comments, forgetting himself for a second.

“I swear I can‘t take you anywhere Siri, I‘m shocked James lets you speak to Harry anymore,” Remus says smiling exasperatedly.

“I was always this bad and you know it, it‘s just the last year or so you seem to think you can‘t play anymore because you‘re a teacher. You still know how to forget yourself and have fun Love, do it. Be a bad influence, you were so, so good at it,” Sirius pleads hopefully.

“Bad influence? Me? You must be dreaming Siri,” Remus says airily but it’s clear he knows he’s lying.

“Excuse me, who used to enjoy volunteering us to fetch things for professors so we could do a bit of snogging on class time?” Sirius asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I don‘t recall that,” Remus says with a perfectly innocent expression that gives way to a huge grin almost immediately. “If I promise to do my duties as evil god parent to Harry this year will you let me blame all public molesting on you?” He asks quietly.

“If there is public molesting you can blame it on me everyday of our lives Love. Especially if I can see Minnie‘s expression when the conversation takes place,” Sirius says grinning.

“When hasn‘t there been public molesting?” Remus asks amused.

“True, Love. And what does an evil godparent do exactly?” Sirius asks interestedly.

“Mostly distracts other teachers and looks the other way. Maybe accidentally sends the last few secret corridor entrances his way in his first week or so...” Remus said smiling mischievously.

“Maybe introduces him to the right kind of friends?” Sirius suggests as his eyes flicker over to the Gryffindor table.   
Remus looks as well and smiles as Oliver Wood and George Weasley wave at him. He waves back and comments, “Definitely introducing him to the right friends.”

“That reminds me, what is young Oliver taking next year?” Sirius asks conversationally.

“You know very well he‘s in my advanced defense against the dark arts class Sirius, you’ve read that list at least a dozen times now,” Remus says exasperated.

“And you still doubt my theory about some of the students having a crush on Dear Professor Lupin...” Sirius comments.

“Oh Siri, where is this nonsense coming from?” Remus asks chuckling.

“Look Oliver‘s a good kid and I like him but he‘s got it bad for you, and him taking your advanced class is proof in that the boy doesn‘t really care about anything but Quidditch and his boyfriend and yet he‘s taking the advanced class that you teach, which just happens to have an additional double session each week.” Sirius is almost laughing as he speaks, almost, “Don‘t you remember he interrupted that little picnic we were having at the end of last year to make absolutely sure you‘d be coming back next year as well as this year?”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Remus says incredulously.

“If some boy behaved that way toward me you‘d dock him so many house points Slytherin would win the house cup Love,” Sirius says, laughing at last.

“I would not! I admit I might make a good show of the fact that you’re mine right in the midst of everyone without thinking but I wouldn‘t be vindictive with my authority,” Remus protests.

“True, and I might well do the same if I didn‘t know that they all know why I‘m here. Ever heard what gets told to first years who ask about me?” Sirius enquires with another glance at Oliver.

“Depends on which bit you mean...” Remus says cryptically.

“The bit that explains why I‘m sitting here with you lot instead of hiding upstairs or chasing unicorns or something of that nature about the grounds,” Sirius’ tone now suggests he’s not at all interested in playing. “They get told I‘m here because I can‘t write a word without you right there. Of course most of them ask why my being able to write means anything and then they all have to ask each other who the hell I am, but maybe it‘s best that way. Or the other thing that they’re told is I’m here because Dumbledore had to agree to keep me around or you said you‘d walk. And when you get down to it they‘re both true.”

“Some of them know who you are Siri,” Remus comments lightly.

“Yes I remember,” Sirius says and though he’s smiling Remus knows he wishes he couldn’t remember. Last year a young Ravenclaw girl cornered him while he was alone in a window seat in the library and chatted his ear off for an hour. “And with that fool book signing tour they sent me on a few more might know my name now, I know.”

“I didn’t think it was that bad,” Remus tells him smiling brightly.

“You spent all day abusing the fact that they were paying the expenses and all night reminding me why I wrote the ruddy things in the first place, it‘s no surprise you enjoyed yourself,” Sirius murmurs petulantly.

“I think you‘re forgetting a few things,” Remus told him smiling at the memories.

“Like what? The scores of folks who didn‘t really have any clue who I was?” Sirius asks refusing to go without being lead.

“Like the little island the first week in July where we took the first day off on the tour...” Remus whispers in his ear.

“That was definitely good,” Sirius says grinning. “You think the locals are still traumatized?”

“If they‘re lucky they‘ve figured out what they saw and are feeling educated by it,” Remus comments as the doors open admitting the first years at last.

Harry waves to them as a brunette girl next to him babbles incessantly at him. Sirius chuckles and waves back. Remus smiles and follows suit.

§

Harry has never seen it before but he spent many summer afternoons interrogating Remus and Sirius about the castle, classes, the other professors, students, and everything else he could think of.  At least when his mum was about. When she wasn’t with them, Remus, Sirius, or his dad, would teach him a simple spell or some bit of theory that would help him with transfiguration. He’s eager to get started and is happy to hear Hermione speak excitedly about some of the same things he’s waiting for.  He wanted to laugh at her when he first met her. It had been in King’s Cross this morning, she had been stubbornly refusing that she needed help but he whispered to her what she needed to know and his mum had smiled at him for it. She’d had the manners to smile and whisper thank you. Once on the platform he’d offered to share a compartment and they’d gotten on well since then.

Professor McGonagall, who has been to his home many times and whom Remus claims is only slightly more stern than she looks while in the castle, unrolls a parchment and reads out the first name, “Abbott, Hannah.”

A girl runs up and is sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry smiles as the table on his right claps and cheers, that means he has his layout right. While he knows he has advantages over a lot of people here, he feels his biggest isn’t the early spell lessons or the fact that one of his godfathers is a teacher but rather that he already knows the castle. Including, barring passwords, how to get to all of the common rooms. Remus had been the one to give him this information with an explanation of “you‘ll thank me when you‘re older, one way or another.”

He listens to the names and houses wondering where he’ll be placed. Though all his adult influences are proud Gryffindors his mum had made it clear that he wouldn’t be in full control of where he went and they’d understand if he wasn’t a Gryffindor. His dad had also made another bit of information clear: while corruption could be found any where it was rampant in Slytherin and he didn’t want to be there if he could help it.

Hermione’s name is called and she clutches his arm for a second. He leans in close and whispers, “You‘ll do fine, I promise.” With that she’s off and she eagerly puts the hat on.

Harry claps and smiles when the hat yells “Gryffindor!”

She sits next to an older boy who is busy talking to a set of red headed twins on the far side of the far right table and grins at him gesturing as if to say she’ll save him a seat.

He turns back to the head table and catches a quizzical glance from Sirius. He doesn’t know how to communicate that he’ll introduce her to them later so he just smiles.

Professor McGonagall calls “Malfoy, Draco” and Harry suppresses a smile.

He’s met Draco three times. Twice he feared someone would call the ministry due to the intensity of the fighting between Draco’s father and his own. The elder Malfoy had been jailed for two years for killing one of his father’s friends but claims he didn’t do it to this day. It was a lack of proof that got him released in the first place. Harry knows he’s not supposed to like Draco but he feels like he can’t help it.

Remus had explained once that while Malfoy probably had killed Peter, Peter himself had been no where near blameless.  He had been a spy for the other side in the war and ended up dead. Sirius refused to comment on the matter.

Still Remus and Sirius look at Draco with what Harry recognizes as distaste. Harry offers him a slight smile but Draco seems not to notice as he is declared a Slytherin. Harry believes he sees a flicker of hopelessness on Draco’s face.

Harry waits anxiously as a half dozen others are sorted. Finally McGonagall calls, “Potter, Harry.”

He walks calmly to the stool and puts on the hat. The hat speaks softly to him, “Hmm, you‘re trouble aren‘t you? Disregard for the rules... A sharp mind no doubt about that... Courage in spades... A good bit of talent and training as well... Difficult, very difficult.”

“How so?” Harry asks confused.

“You‘d do very well in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor my boy, very well in deed,” the hat responds.

“Please put me in Gryffindor. My only friend in the school is in Gryffindor, my parents are Gryffindors, please?” Harry pleads.

“Those aren‘t proper reasons Mr. Potter,” the hat replies sternly.

“Please let me go where I belong, with people who will understand me, please?” Harry begs again.

“Oh very well,” the hat says giving up. “Gryffindor!”

Harry smiles brightly as he hears Sirius tell Remus, “That‘s our boy! Jamie‘ll be tickled.”  He puts the hat down carefully and quickly makes his way over to the seat next to Hermione.

The brunette boy next to her leans forward a bit, “Harry right? Sirius and Remus’ godson?”

Harry nods, “And you are?”

The boy chuckles, “Oh, I‘m sorry, I‘m Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Sirius says you‘re a phenomenal seeker.”

“I’m not that good,” Harry murmurs blushing.

“Nonsense Sirius wouldn‘t tell me something like that if it wasn‘t true,” Oliver tells him smiling.

“Oi Ollie, button it, it‘s our little brother‘s turn,” One of the twins calls.

Another red headed boy across from them chuckles and turns to the twin who spoke, “Who are you to be ordering people around George?”

“Oh I‘m sorry Percy, are prefects the only ones allowed to ask for silence?” George asks.

“Or is this a ‘no one orders around my boyfriend but me’ thing?” The other twin asks.

“Fred,” Percy says angrily.

“Boys, shut up, all of you, or you’ll miss Ron‘s big moment,” Oliver says laughing.

All of them turn back to the front of the hall where Ron’s already got the sorting hat on. It seems to ponder for a moment longer before shouting “Gryffindor!” Ron makes his way over to the seat next to Percy.

Suddenly as if continuing a conversation that had just paused George says, “I really don‘t know how you put up with him Ollie.”

“What‘s that George?” Oliver asks confused.

“How do you put up with my pushy, over bearing, uptight, semi closeted older brother?” George asks curiously.

“You‘re just jealous George,” Percy snaps sounding far less uptight all of a sudden.

“And besides it‘s so much fun bringing him past all that,” Oliver confides.

Harry chuckles, Ron looks bored, Hermione however seems to be dying to say something. Harry leans close and whispers, “What is it Hermione?”

“I‘m wondering if it would be rude to ask them to hush up so I can hear the headmaster,” Hermione whispers back.

Harry chuckles and turns to the older boys, “As interesting as your jumbled love lives are boys it seems the headmaster is trying to say a few words, would you mind terribly putting this off a minute?”

Oliver almost falls off his chair laughing. Fred opens his mouth to speak but Oliver comments, “You heard the man, hush, you know the kind of sway he‘s got.”

Harry chuckles and Dumbledore stops tapping his goblet with a spoon, “Just a few words before we begin, Herbork! Ferbork! Inky! Dinky! Do! Thank you.”

Hermione laughs, “He‘s mad isn‘t he?”

Harry, Ron, and Oliver chorus proudly, “Absolutely!”

“Good to know I suppose,” Hermione says softly.

“Don‘t get them wrong, he‘s brilliant, just mad,” Percy tells her. “I‘m Percy Weasley by the way, one of the Gryffindor prefects. You are?”

“I‘m Hermione Granger,” Hermione tells him with an unsure smile.

“I’m Harry Potter, Remus and Sirius’ godson,” Harry explains though he knows Percy would have to be deaf not to know this.

Ron clears his throat beside Percy. Percy chuckles, “This is my youngest brother Ron. The obnoxious ones over there beside Ollie are George and Fred.”

“Ron, you know everyone but the other first years, don’t be shy,” George tells him. “Oh and Percy, I’m not obnoxious, I‘m loveable.”

Ron laughs at that and then turns to Harry and Hermione, “Have you been friends long?”

Harry glances at Hermione, “We met today.”

“I‘m muggle born I‘d never known a witch or wizard before today,” Hermione explains.

Harry wants to keep the conversation going so he casts about for a topic for a moment, “You must know loads of people already with three brothers here.”

Ron smiles nervously, “Not really, I only know Oliver because he’s practically family.”

“There’s nothing ‘practically’ about it. Sure it‘s three years until they can actually shack up but our Ollie here has it all planned,” George announces to the group.

“What?” Percy asks wide eyed staring at Oliver.

Oliver holds his gaze for half a minute before dropping his eyes to the table and mumbling, “Shut the hell up George.”

“Excuse us for a minute. Oliver, can I talk to you in the entrance hall?” Percy doesn’t wait for an answer, he just makes his way out of the great hall quickly.

“If he dumps me over this George I‘ll skin you alive I swear it,” Oliver says angrily before following him.

“Well, now you‘ve done it George, if he dumps Oliver he‘ll be positively awful all year,” Ron complains.

“He can‘t be that bad,” Hermione says evenly.

“Oh, yes he can, that was loose and fun loving Percy,” Fred assures her.

“As much as I tease him Ollie is the best thing that ever happened to Percy. I mean don’t get me wrong Percy‘s right, I’m jealous. But mostly I‘m jealous that he‘s found somebody who is simply put perfect for him and I can‘t find a date,” George tells them sounding remorseful. “I didn’t mean to cause trouble.”

§

Remus leans toward Sirius and whispers “Looks like Harry is doing alright as far as making friends all on his own Siri.”

“And it looks like the kid might have already stirred up some trouble,” Sirius tells him but he doesn’t look happy about it.

“What is it Siri?” Remus asks concerned.

“That was Oliver that bolted and he was chasing his boyfriend,” Sirius explains.

“I‘m sure it‘s nothing Siri, and besides what makes you think it was Harry‘s fault?” Remus asks.

“I don‘t necessarily think it was Harry‘s fault Love. I mean he’s not Jamie, he can‘t pick the wrong thing to say every time. But you know I go play coach for the Gryffindor Quidditch team some times. I‘ve come to feel like I‘m a friend to some of these kids, Oliver and Percy specifically,” Sirius explains.

“That‘s sweet Siri. I‘m sure there isn’t a problem. You’re not the only one who knows these kids you know. Oliver has time for two things in his life: Quidditch and Percy. He‘s not going to screw that up,” Remus assures him. “So are we going to terrorize Harry tonight or go back up to bed?”

“I think we can manage both, don‘t you Love?” Sirius asks grinning widely.

“Always thinking Siri. So how is the new book coming?” Remus asks conversationally, Dumbledore’s question earlier had reminded him that Sirius’ next deadline is Christmas.

“I‘m a chapter or two from finished but don‘t tell my publisher or he‘ll want the bloody thing by Halloween,” Sirius warns with a glance about them. “Barring something unforeseeable if you keep providing the proper inspiration I’ll be done inside the month.”

“Good to know Siri,” Remus comments, “I’d hate to be deprived come December because a deadline was looming.”

“When have you ever been deprived Rem?” Sirius asks interested.

“It‘s been a long time,” Remus concedes, “eleven years in fact.”

“Are you talking about the night we _both_ bolted from bed to get dressed and go see our newborn godson?” Sirius asks suspiciously.

“We got home and rather than finishing what you’d started earlier you passed out on me,” Remus tells him.

Sirius chuckles, “Point taken. So do I get to write to Jamie and tell him Harry‘s a Hufflepuff or are you going to insist on the truth?”

Remus laughs, “If you‘re going to lie go all the way, tell him Harry‘s a Slytherin.”

“I can see it now, Jamie, I don‘t know how to tell you this... Your pride and joy is a Slytherin. Look on the bright side, the tie matches his eyes very well,” Sirius recites snickering.

Remus is laughing hard, “If he has a heart attack and dies you‘re the one who has to make it up to Lily.”

“Lily’d see the humor in it. Remember the time she helped us convince him that girl Sandra wanted to sleep with Lils bad enough to sleep with him too? She‘s just better at hiding how truly evil she can be,” Sirius says confidently.

“Not when it comes to things about her little boy,” Remus reminds him.

§

Percy sits on the marble steps and resists the urge to fidget as Oliver makes his way over to him. Oliver sits down beside him and starts talking immediately, “I‘m sorry Percy, I know I shouldn‘t have told George a thing like that and I know you aren’t ready for that kind of commitment and I know we‘re only fifteen and you aren‘t ready to even think about this. I haven‘t done anything about it, just thought about it a bit. Made some plans as far as what I‘d want to do. I‘m not pushing you I promise...” 

Realizing nothing he can say will silence his rambling boyfriend Percy puts a finger over Oliver’s lips, “I’m not upset Ollie. I just want to know if it’s true. Have you really thought that far ahead?”

“Sometimes,” Oliver says softly, examining his own hands closely.

Percy grins brightly and hugs him, “I thought I was kidding myself.”

Oliver returns the hug looking confused, “What are you talking about Perc?”

“Ollie, I know I‘ve never wanted to talk about the future before...” He pulls back taking a deep breath. “The truth of the matter is I didn‘t want to talk about it because I was worried you didn‘t see me as a part of your future and I couldn‘t stand that,” He confides at last.

Oliver looks at him as if he’s just announced that he’s going to change his name to “Stinky” and start a muggle band, “Perc, how the hell could I have a future without you?”

“I don‘t know but I thought you might want to try,” Percy’s voice is shaking as he speaks softly to Oliver’s shoulders.

“Never Percy. Even if you tried to leave me I‘d stick around. You know George is a loud mouthed idiot but he‘s right about one thing. There are two things that are truly important to me: You and Quidditch,” The last word rushes to be heard as Oliver closes the distance between them.

Percy returns the kiss without so much as a single thought to the fact that they’re sitting on the main stairs. Just as he’s sliding his hand up Oliver’s neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss a giggle sounds from the direction of the great hall.

Oliver pulls back knowing that Percy will make that adorable disappointed noise now but will thank him for it later. Percy is out of the closet, but only just.  He turns around to find a small blonde girl with pigtails standing just outside the great hall. “Need a point in the right direction?” He asks her as kindly as he can.

“N-No,” She says trying to stifle her giggles, “One of the prefects told me where to go. Thank you though.” She hurries off toward the girls’ bathroom.

“We should get back in there Ollie. I‘m supposed to show the first years to the common room,” Percy murmurs regretfully.

Oliver lends him a hand to stand up, “We‘ll pick this up upstairs later then?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Percy assures him grinning brightly.

§

Harry looks up when the doors to the hall open again. Oliver and Percy make their way to the spot beside Ron as the last of dinner disappears. As they’re both smiling Harry assumes they haven’t broken up.

Dumbledore calls for silence, “Just a few notices for the new students. Please note that the dark forest is off limits to all students. Also all students are to note that the northeast courtyard is off limits except for classes, as it is now home to a small pogrebin colony.”

Harry chuckles. Ron looks at him confused, “What‘s so funny?”

“Oh, I don‘t want to ruin any of Remus’ lessons for you or I‘d explain straight away. Believe me it‘ll be better if it comes as a surprise,” Harry says by way of explanation.

“Well off to bed you go!” Dumbledore calls to them all. Harry turns to the head table and Sirius gestures for him to stay put.

The other first years get up to assemble at the call of the prefects. Percy looks questioningly at him, “Come on Harry, I‘m showing the first years to the common room, that means you too.”

“I‘ll get him there Percy, and I‘ll tell him the password. And if you don‘t trust me Remus’ll take responsibility for the both of us,” Sirius says seeming to appear as suddenly as the ghosts.

Percy jumps a bit at that, “Not at all Sirius. Good night Harry. Come along Ron, Hermione.”

“We should be going before one of the stuffier teachers complains about me meddling with the students,” Sirius comments indicating that Harry should follow him out of the great hall.

“But you meddle so well Sirius,” Harry tells him smiling as they make their way into the entrance hall.

“Didn‘t your mum tell you to curb the smart mouth before you got here?” Sirius asks absently.

“She didn‘t mention acting any differently toward you, we are family after all,” Harry tells him grinning cheekily.

“Besides Siri, you made yourself Red’s favorite target by not dropping all that ‘ick it’s a girl’ nonsense when were teenagers,” Remus tells him slipping his arm around Sirius’ waist. “Let‘s go up to the sitting room shall we? I don‘t think Harry needs to meet Filch just yet.”

Harry looks around fascinated as they make their way up stairs. Most of the portraits wave or bow as they pass. A cackle sounds from ahead of them and Harry turns his attention back to the corridor in front of them. “Ohh, the pouncy puppies prowling about? What mischief is this?” It is a little man wearing an orange bow tie floating a few inches above the floor.

“Just going to have a chat with James’ son Peeves, no mischief tonight,” Remus tells him with a chuckle.

Peeve‘s dark eyes glitter dangerously, “James’ little boy? Oh I do hope you‘re trouble.”

With that Peeves zooms away, and Sirius gestures for Harry to move on again, “He’ll still cause you as much trouble as he can, but if he can help you make trouble he will.”

“He seems to like both of you,” Harry comments as they move on.

“Ah, well there is a good explanation for that Harry,” Sirius says quickly.

“We have a penchant for annoying Filch,” Remus tells him grinning.

“And Snape. Peeves doesn’t like either of them so he’s quite glad to have us bothering them as much as he does,” Sirius stops suddenly and opens a door. “Sorry, thought I heard something and you never know what is lurking about around here.”

As he’s shutting the door a small bunny comes hopping out of the room. Sirius backs away suddenly, leaving only Remus close to it. A loud crack sounds and it becomes the moon.  Sirius curses and pulls out his wand.

Before Sirius can cast anything it speeds at Harry and with a crack becomes a very furious Lily Potter, telling him off for turning his aunt three shades of green on purpose. “B-But Mum I‘m sorry! She deserved it I swear!”

Remus and Sirius have collapsed into a collective fit of giggles.

“You know what she called Dad!” Harry protests again, backing up as quickly as he can.

Remus gathers enough of his composure to pull out his wand and cast a spell. With yet another crack it becomes a cockroach and runs back into the room it had come out of.

“What was that? And how did it know I meant to do that, Mum never found out,” Harry says with wide eyes.

“It was a boggart, it becomes whatever your greatest fear is,” Remus explains helping Sirius off the floor.

“You‘re greatest fear is a fluffy little bunny rabbit Sirius?” Harry asks giggling himself now.

“Oh simply beautiful, another wise ass,” Sirius mutters. “I‘ll have you know there is a good damn reason I‘m afraid of bunnies. From the time I was old enough to understand my cousin Jonathan told me stories about killer bunnies and how they looked cute and innocent but they‘d eat you faster than an angry Manticore.”

“Calm down Siri, we don‘t mean to laugh at you,” Remus murmurs soothingly.

“Yes you do,” Sirius pouts.

“I’ll make it up to you later Siri I promise,” Remus responds.

“Oh all right. Come on Harry, it’s just another floor up,” Sirius says hoping to draw attention away from the bunny issue.

“You‘ve never mentioned your cousin Jonathan before,” Harry says curiously.

“That would be because Jonathan was possibly the biggest bastard in the country, a ‘real Black’. You‘ve met Mum, she likes him. Jonathan‘s something like your cousin Dudley, more than a little annoying and something you wish you could forget. Besides we’re not talking about my family. Who‘s the girl?”

“Hmm?” Harry thinks a minute. “Oh! Hermione! I met her today at King’s Cross. She‘s muggle born, and I helped her get onto the platform. We sat together on the train, she‘s almost as excited about school as I am.”

“Potters always did try to work fast,” Remus comments before opening the apartment door for Harry.

Harry sits down before he asks, “What do you mean?”

“Nothing Harry, I‘m sure I‘m wrong. Who else have you met?” Remus tries to steer Harry back to telling them about his new friends.

“Oliver Wood, he says Sirius told him about me,” Harry says turning to Sirius again.

“I sometimes coach the Quidditch team, I was telling him at the end of last year about you because we’ve been trying to find a good seeker for a few years now,” Sirius explains. “Meet anyone else yet?”

“Yes, four brothers, the Weasleys. Ron, he‘s a first year, the twins Fred and George, and Oliver‘s boyfriend Percy. They seemed really nice but I can‘t imagine what that‘s like, having three brothers,” Harry says thoughtfully.

“Five actually and a little sister,” Sirius comments.

“What? They have another brother and a sister? Wow, big family,” Harry says quietly.

“Two other brothers, Charlie, he finished here seven years ago, and Bill who‘s only four years younger than we are. Bill used to play look out for us sometimes when we were students,” Remus says smiling at the look on Harry’s face. “I don’t know much about Ginny, but she’s the youngest.”

“You‘ve got good taste in friends. Do me a favor?” Sirius asks casually.

“What is it?” Harry looks over his godfather suspiciously.

“Don‘t write home for a day of two,” Sirius says this as if writing home were some detestable task Harry wouldn’t want to perform anyway.

“Before I agree why don‘t you want me to write home?” Harry asks suspiciously.

“We‘re just going to play a bit of a prank on your Dad is all,” Remus assures him.

“Completely harmless,” Sirius adds, “just going to tell him a little lie that‘ll upset him a bit.”

Harry sits forward, interested, “What are you going to tell him?”

Sirius looks like he doesn’t think he should tell but he can’t help himself, “I‘m going to tell him you were sorted into Slytherin.”

“He’ll have a fit!” Harry says snickering.

“That‘s the general idea,” Sirius tells him nodding.

“And hopefully your mum will be kind enough to let us know the exact content of said fit afterwards,” Remus adds sounding rather pleased with himself.

“Oh, I see you‘re still the prankster extraordinaire we‘ve always known behind closed doors is that it?” Sirius asks irritably.

“Some of us have to appear to have grown up Siri,” Remus shoots back evenly.

“Nonsense, whoever said you had to be an adult to teach children how to avoid hexes and ward off small dark creatures?” Sirius turns to him with trouble in his gray eyes, “Likely the same wankers who say you have to know what you write I‘ll wager.”

“Ah, but you‘ve caught yourself with that one Siri, sure you can write flighty women and macho idiots but look at your best character, the protagonist of the books your fans are waiting with bated breath for, he’s your boyhood dream, you do write what you know,” Remus tells him smugly.

“That’s just it Love, I don’t know, I imagine. So Harry, anything interesting happen yet?” Sirius asks returning to the precise reason they were both still dressed rather pointedly.

“Just the kind of thing I‘d assume older students get into all the time,” Harry comments.

“Like what?” Remus asks interested.

“Boyfriend trouble. George made some comment about Oliver‘s plans for the future and Percy reacted a bit oddly, everyone seemed to think it was a bad sign but they came back holding hands,” Harry reports. “Other than that just everyone saying hellos and meeting other students. Although I think Hermione and I missed a number of kids our own age because the bunch we were sitting with was a bit more energetic than most.”

“We should get you to the tower,” Sirius comments at last. “I know you already know the way but I did promise that we’d show you. The password is Helios.”

When they stop at the portrait of the fat lady Harry hugs them each in turn, “It‘s wonderful to finally be here.”

“I‘m glad you‘re still so excited,” Sirius says smiling at Harry, “I was worried it‘d be disappointing after so much build up.”

“Never,” Harry tells him keenly.

“See you tomorrow Harry,” Remus comments. Harry turns toward the fat lady and Remus drags Sirius down the hall.

§

Percy wonders, not for the first time, if Oliver paid off the other boys in their year to make themselves scarce. That thought and all the others leave him as they fall into a bed. Unfortunately when they part for air he notices the shocked gaze of Lysander Prewett’s parents staring down at him. He gently pushes Oliver up off him. “Something wrong?” Oliver asks concerned.

“Just that I don‘t want to do this in someone else‘s bed,” Percy says standing up.

Oliver looks at the picture and grins sheepishly, “Sorry, I suppose I‘m a bit eager, having had to wait and all.”

“I‘m not complaining, just suggesting we move,” Percy says pulling him into his bed now.

“Speaking of which where would you like to move to? London? Kent? Paris? Nice? Madrid? Name it and we‘ll go,” Oliver says while pulling the meticulously cleaned badge from Percy’s robes before divesting him of them and tossing them neatly into the laundry.

Percy makes an approving sound before answering, “I hear Madrid is beautiful, but what of your Quidditch career?”

“Doesn‘t matter,” Oliver murmurs before kissing him again.

Percy pushes him back slightly, concern in his eyes, “What do you mean it doesn‘t matter? It’s what you’ve wanted to do all your life. Don’t give that up just so I can live some place frivolous Ollie.”

“That‘s not what I meant,” Oliver says softly, reassuringly. “I meant where we live won‘t effect my being on a Quidditch team, I‘ll just do the necessary apparating.”

“Alright then,” Percy says closing the distance between them again and forgetting everything but Oliver.

§

Once inside the common room Harry looks around in awe, it’s just as it’s been described to him. Hermione is perched on the edge of the chair nearest to the portrait hole, “You‘re not in trouble are you?”

Harry looks at her confused for a moment, “No, that was Sirius, one of my godfathers. He and Remus just wanted to say hello, and ask me about who I‘ve made friends with.”

“Oh, I just figured if an adult pulled you out of dinner it wasn‘t a good thing,” Hermione says visibly relaxing. 

“Normally it‘s not but they‘re family. I haven‘t gotten myself into trouble yet,” Harry assures her. “It‘s a bit late, if you don‘t mind I think I‘ll head up to bed now. See you at breakfast?”

“Definitely. Goodnight,” She gets up and goes upstairs herself.

Harry climbs the stairs to the top where he finds Ron and three other boys sitting on their beds. “Hullo everyone,” He says as he heads to his trunk.

“Hi Harry,” Ron says sleepily. “Great food huh? What did your godfather want?”

“Just to say a bit of a hello,” Harry returns as he changes his clothes.

The boy in the bed on the other side of Harry yawns but says, “Hi, I‘m Seamus.”

The boy next to him smiles, “I‘m Neville.”

“Dean,” The last boy says as if he is too tired to make conversation.

“Nice to meet you all, I‘m Harry,” Harry responds and is asleep as soon as he lies down.

§

Monday 9-2-1991

The clock has just struck eight and Sirius is trying to get back to sleep as Remus will be leaving in hopes of having breakfast before his first class soon. Unfortunately for Remus this means snuggling into his side tightly. Remus sighs and gives in, closing his eyes as well. Just as they’re both succumbing to sleep again a loud knocking sounds at the door. “Can‘t you tell them to go away?” Sirius murmurs annoyed.

“You know I can‘t Siri,” Remus mumbles pulling on a dressing gown and making his way to the door. He cracks it a bit, “Yes Minerva?”

“Ah Remus, Albus has requested that you and Sirius come up to his office right away,” Minerva says softly, as if the very walls may be spying.

Remus is a bit confused but he nods, “We need to get dressed but we‘ll be up in a minute.”

“I won‘t be there, he asked to see the two of you, alone,” Minerva comments sounding bewildered. “The password is ‘cotton candy’.”

“Thank you,” Remus says politely before shutting the door.  “Come on Siri, up you get.”

“What did we do this time?” Sirius asks as he stretches. “I mean aren’t we a bit old to be sent to the headmaster?”

“I don‘t know Siri. Perhaps we traumatized a house elf,” Remus says pulling on his trousers.

Sirius pulls on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, “Honestly though why would he want to see me, I thought my role here was somewhere between objet d‘art and freeloader.”

“Siri he respects you, as a writer, as a person, and as half my life. There are a number of reasons he‘d want to speak to both of us, and if we move you can find out which one it is rather than guessing.”

Sirius chuckles and buttons Remus’ shirt with a speed born of practice doing just the opposite, “Then off we go Love.”

Remus leads the way, wondering if any other students have had the familiarity with Dumbledore’s office that they had when they were young. When he calls out “Cotton Candy,” the gargoyle jumps aside as if it’s pedestal is on fire.

They stay silent as the stairs carry them up to Dumbledore’s office. Sirius knocks with a call of, “You sent for us Albus?”

“Indeed I did Sirius, Remus, do come in,” Dumbledore calls back.

Remus and Sirius settle on a sofa once inside.

“Have you been reading the papers?” Dumbledore asks them when they’re situated.

Remus blushes a little, “Not recently, no.  Why? What‘s happened?”

Dumbledore sighs softly, “There‘s been a rash of murders. Half a dozen suspected ex-death eaters have gone missing. They‘re gone for two days and then they turn up dead. It seems whoever it is their latest victim may be Severus.”

“I‘m sorry Albus, not to seem callous, but why are you telling us? Shouldn‘t you be telling everyone one at once?” Sirius asks with a curious expression.

“Minerva is rounding up the rest of the staff for my announcement as we speak. The reason I called you two up here separately is that I need someone to replace him. It occurred to me that I had a bright young man without a day job laying around the castle and thought perhaps you’d take over his classes, if only as a favor to me Sirius,” Dumbledore tells him hopefully.

“I wouldn‘t know the first thing about teaching Albus,” Sirius argues uncertainly.

“Nonsense Siri, you’ve taught Harry loads of things,” Remus counters grinning brightly, he thinks it’s a wonderful idea.

“That‘s different Love, that‘s one kid who happens to be eager to learn and to respect me, a condition you‘ll find lacking in most of the children,” Sirius tells him quickly.

“Like any new teacher you would have to earn their respect Sirius but you have a way with children and you are very capable at brewing potions, and besides we need you,” Dumbledore presses again.

“If push comes to shove you can use your charm and knowledge of what fun bits of trouble each potion can be used to cause to actually make them like the subject,” Remus tells him in his most reasonable tone.

“When would my first class be?” Sirius asks giving up.

“Ten thirty today,” Dumbledore responds smiling. “First year Gryffindors and Slytherins.”

“All right but I‘m not using his office, and I‘ll want to change classrooms before second week,” Sirius makes a face as if the dungeon may kill him before the students have a chance to try.

“You know I‘ll be as accommodating as I can Sirius, especially considering the circumstances,” Dumbledore tells him smiling.

Remus and Sirius leave after that and Remus whispers in his ear, “I may have to sit in on your first class, just make sure no one thinks it‘s acceptable to be ‘hot for teacher.’”

“Look who‘s suddenly a believer,” Sirius murmur as he pins Remus against the corridor wall.

“There‘s a difference Siri, you’re sex poured into a tight pair of jeans writing with an eagle feather quill. I‘m the quiet intellectual,” Remus explains before silencing any reply by pulling Sirius’ lips against his own.

When they part Sirius smiles wickedly, “A lot of people prefer the quiet intellectual.”

“Still Siri the first time you assign homework I guarantee there are at least a dozen anonymous love letters in the pile. What was it you said to me last night, ‘Just don’t drop anything in class,’” Remus says with another possessive tug at him.

“As much as I want to follow this bout of jealousy to it‘s logical, and satisfying, conclusion it‘s about time we make our way to breakfast Love,” Sirius comments regretfully.

§

Hermione is waiting in the common room when Harry comes downstairs for breakfast. “Good morning. Sleep well?” He asks cheerfully.

“Yes, the beds are simply lovely. Are you ready for transfiguration?” Hermione asks leading the way out of the portrait hole.

“Can‘t wait,” Harry assures her. “Have you made any other friends among the girls?”

“Lavender and Parvati are nice,” Hermione says uncertainly.

“What happened?” Harry asks catching the uncertainty in her voice.

“Nothing really. They were trying to be nice. Telling me about potions to control my hair and a spell to shrink my teeth,” Hermione tells him not looking up.

“You‘re right, they were just trying to be nice, and if later on you want to try those things I‘m sure they‘ll help you out. I promise you they didn‘t mean to upset you,” Harry assures her.

“Thanks Harry,” Hermione murmurs still looking unsure.

“Come on, have a little breakfast and we‘ll go to class and you‘ll feel better,” Harry takes her hand to lead the way.

She smiles, “I suppose some tea would be nice.”

When they get to the great hall they make their way down the table, past the twins who call out “Hullo Harry” and “Hi Hermione” though which twin makes which greeting is impossible to tell. “This is our friend Lee,” The twin Harry thinks is George says leaning across the table.

“Nice to meet you,” Lee says with a smile.

After offering Lee a smile and saying a friendly hello to all three of them they continue the rest of the way down the table. They find a couple of seats beside Percy and Oliver near the head table. Harry smiles at Remus and Sirius. They smile back but they’re not their usual selves. Sirius isn’t whispering in Remus’ ear, neither of them is stealing kisses and not a single chuckle or giggle punctuates their conversation.

Before Harry can comment on this the sound of metal being tapped on crystal echoes through the hall. Like everyone else in the hall Harry immediately turns to Dumbledore. “Attention please everyone,” He looks around the hall gravely. “I have some bad news. One of our professors, Severus Snape, is missing. The ministry is looking into the situation but as he didn‘t arrive for work yesterday we fear the worst. Mister Sirius Black will be taking over his classes for the time being.”

The hall is filled with soft shocked conversations. A number of the Slytherins look as if they’ve been slapped. Harry notices no one else seems upset. They’re shocked but some even seem relieved.

“Quiet down another moment please,” Dumbledore calls lifting his hands for attention again. “I know this comes as a shock to all of you. Taking over as Slytherin head of house will be Professor Vector. Please note that they have both been kind enough to take these positions at the last minute and be patient with them. ”

Harry wants to feel bad but somehow it’s too impersonal. He’d heard the man’s name before, but not much, and he certainly knew little more than that there had been an animosity between the adults in his life and Snape. As they make their way to class an hour later it seems to him the other first years are feeling much the same. They make their way upstairs talking about what their first lesson will be in more muted tones than they would have before but with no less curiosity.

Harry and Hermione sit in the front row with Ron and Neville behind them. Professor McGonagall is no where in sight but a large black and gray cat is sitting on her desk. Harry smiles at the cat and offers it a soft, “Good morning.”

Hermione stares at him as though he’s daft. The ghost of a fat balding man leads a confused Hufflepuff into the room just in time for class to start.

The cat leaps off the desk transforming into Professor McGonagall before it hits the floor. “Good morning to you as well Mr. Potter,” She says giving him the slightest hint of a smile.

“Do you know the entire staff?” Hermione whispers to him.

“Just a few,” He murmurs in return, giving a pointed glance at the Professor to remind Hermione to pay attention.

Professor McGonagall warns them not to act up in class before promptly turning her desk into a pig.

Harry bites back a question about what constituted acting up if part of the subject was turning inanimate objects into troublesome animals. Instead he whispers to Hermione, “Reminds me of pictures of my cousin.”

Hermione chuckles before they all get caught up in taking down the complicated notes. Finally as the last half hour of class is beginning McGonagall passes out matches to the class and explains that they’re trying to turn them into needles.

It’s a struggle but Harry takes his time and in twenty minutes he’s holding out a sewing needle for the Professor’s inspection. She gives him a real smile this time, “Well done Harry.”

She walks away to answer a question for the almost tardy Hufflepuff.

Harry looks over and smiles, Hermione’s match has turned silver. “That‘s a good start, but stop thinking about the match. Think about what needs to change still for it to be a needle,” He offers quietly.

Her face takes on a determined set as she concentrates and just as class is about to end she jumps up with a cry of “Yes!” She hugs Harry and holds out the needle for him to look at it, with a delighted cry of “I did it!”

“I knew you could,” Harry tells her grinning like she’d just won them the house cup.

Professor McGonagall came back to their table and picks up the needle, “Excellent job Miss Granger.” She moves on to the next table, “You‘ll get it with a bit of practice Mr. Weasley. A fine start Mr. Longbottom.”

§

As Sirius looks around the dungeon in disgust Remus settles himself on the counter in the back of the room with an amused smile on his lips. “I have got to find someplace else to hold classes, quick,” Sirius complains coming back to him.

“What? Too much dank and cold, or too many pickled things?” Remus asks earning a smile.

“Too damn Slytherin and no cozy room to stick a bed in nearby,” Sirius tells him leaning in for a kiss.

Remus snakes a hand around his waist pulling him closer. When they pause for breath he smiles, “Despite all the pouting you‘re in a good mood.”

“You‘re here, we‘re alone, what‘s not to be in a good mood over? I‘ll be nervous again when the kids get here,” Sirius pulls him back to his lips.

Just as they’re getting lost in the kiss a chorus of giggles fills the room.

Harry and a number of other students are sitting in the front of the room, most of them are turned around watching them when Sirius reluctantly turns to face them. “You‘ll do fine Siri,” Remus murmurs gently pushing him forward.

Three girls, including Harry’s friend Hermione, start whispering to each other as he makes his way to the front of the classroom. He’s blushing a bit as he leans against the desk at the front of the room. “Hello everyone.”

Before he can think of something to say to lessen his embarrassment his Slytherin students arrive en masse. He bites his lip for half a second and hops up onto the desk. “I’m Sirius Black, you can call me Sirius or Professor, either will be fine. As you all know I‘m not the normal professor for this subject so I may be a little unconventional but give it a chance. So to start let’s try you telling me what you know.  When I call your name tell me an ingredient in a potion to heal cuts. Any potion that heals cuts. Don‘t be afraid to tell me you don‘t know, it isn‘t a crime. Any volunteers to go first?” He suppresses a chuckle when Remus leans forward raising his hand eagerly.

Hermione, Neville and two Slytherin girls raise their hands as well. He checks the roll sheet again, “Yes Miss Greengrass?”

“Dried nettles sir,” The blonde Slytherin girl tells him.

He nods, “yes. Miss Granger?”

“Unicorn tail hair, Professor,” Hermione says beaming.

“Very good. Miss Davis?”

“Shredded daisy root,” The brunette Slytherin sneers at him.

“I‘m afraid not. Can anyone tell me what happens if you add shredded daisy root to a potion to heal cuts?” Ron raises his hand and Sirius smiles, “Yes Mr. Weasley?”

“The potion explodes. It‘s stewed daisy roots, they‘re less reactive after they‘ve been stewed,” Ron casts a glance toward the Slytherins as he says it.

“Excellent Mr. Weasley, two points to Gryffindor. Mr. Longbottom, you had your hand up.”

“Agarweed,” Neville tells him.

“Thank you. Harry, how about you?”

Harry flips the text open to the sixth page in the book and reads out to the room, “Water lilies.”

Sirius and Remus both smile that he‘s picked that particular ingredient, “Very good Harry, now care to tells us how you know that?”

“I looked it up in the text book, Sirius.”

“Precisely. I will never ask you to make a potion without your books. What I‘m here to teach you is how to properly follow the directions it gives you,” He smiles at them. “What do you say we try our first one?”

“And what would that be?” Harry asks sounding nervous.

“Let‘s start with something fun, a hair raising potion. Pair up, get out your books, and start measuring your ingredients out,” Sirius says walking to the back of the room.

Remus is still on the edge of the back counter, his hand in the air. Sirius stalks up to him as silent as his nickname implies. He whispers “And what is it you want to tell me so badly?”

Remus smiles and whispers back, “I know an ingredient in healing potions... sun and moon oil.”

“Now now Love, I know potions isn‘t your best subject but massage oil in a potion?” Sirius murmurs softly.

“My mistake. It always helps me to feel better. Shouldn‘t we fetch them some rat tails?” Remus asks slipping off the counter entirely.

“Lovely, you tease me and then want me to go in the Slytherin sanctuary,” Sirius gripes but turns back to the class, who with the exception of Harry is pointedly paying them no attention. Sirius clears his throat, “As some of you have already read you‘ll be needing rat tails for this potion. I‘m trusting you to behave while we go collect some from the store room.”

Harry gives him a knowing glance as he and Remus make their way out of the room. When they’re in the store room Remus presses him against the door. “You were purposefully ignoring me.”

“I didn‘t think Albus would enjoy us giving the children a lesson in sexual innuendo Love. Well not the first years anyway,” He offers Remus his most charming smile. “Enjoying yourself?”

“I‘m about to be,” Remus kisses him deeply, using the door against Sirius’ back to his advantage.

Never one to protest one of Remus’ kisses Sirius kisses back, one hand slipping around Remus’ neck and the other sliding down to his arse. When they part breathless Sirius manages to murmur “We shouldn‘t be doing this.”

"That's a new line," Remus shoots back softly.

“Very funny Love. We just left a class of eleven year olds, including our godson who we‘ve personally trained to be pure concentrated evil, without supervision. We are not shagging in a stores cupboard during my first class. Now as fast as we can find an acceptable place outside of these damnable dungeons after class I‘m all yours,” Neither of them has yet made an attempt to move.

“You‘re right, I’m sorry Siri,” Remus whispers in his ear.

For what felt like the first time in his life Sirius slipped out of his lovers grasp and away from him without immediate plans to return and grabbed the jars they were in the store room after. He smiles weakly, “I promise it‘ll be worth the wait.”

“It‘s always worth the wait Siri, I‘ve just gotten a bit spoiled the last few days,” Remus explains. “Besides I‘ve discovered a bit of a new fascination...”

“What’s that?” Sirius asks as they start back down the hall.

“Sexy teachers,” Remus whispers in his ear.

§

Harry watches nervously as Remus and Sirius make their way back into the classroom. While it’s a simple enough task to look up a fact in a book in a matter of seconds actually making a potion seems like a difficult process. And it resembled cooking, which he isn’t very good at. How would it make Sirius feel if the only class he isn’t good at is the one he’s teaching? He wants so badly for them to be proud of him but he can’t fight the feeling that he’s about to let them down.

Sirius sets down a pair of jars on the teacher’s desk as Remus drops down into the chair behind it smirking in Harry’s general direction. “One of each pair come up and get a rat tail. Do yourselves a favor, but your gloves on first. Don‘t start brewing your potions when you get back to your tables, I want to go over a few things first.”

Harry, always the gentlemen his mother raised him to be, pulls on his gloves and joins the line at Sirius’ side. Remus smiles at him as he approaches, “How are you doing so far Harry?”

“I‘m doing pretty well, Professor McGonagall smiled when I turned my match into a needle,” Harry tells him grinning.

“High praise indeed. Well done Harry,” Remus tells him. “You‘ll do fine,” He adds as Harry takes one of the slimy tails.

“Thanks Remus,” Harry says unsurely as he makes his way back to Hermione.

When Harry reaches her Hermione is busy reading the page about hair raising potions.  She glances up at him, “We can do this. It‘s not complicated.”

“I‘m just not good at it and I want Sirius to be proud of me,” Harry explains still looking uncertain.

“Just do your best Harry. Hasn’t he ever taught you anything you didn’t take to right away before?” Hermione says watching Remus stand up and lean over the desk to whisper something to Sirius.

Harry thinks about it, “Well my packing charms are still abysmal… But Remus says that’s just because some people are domestic and others aren’t. He packs the muggle way until Sirius does it for him, says it’s quicker that way…”

“And was Sirius upset when you didn’t take to that?” Hermione asks him.

“No, he said it wasn’t really important. And Dad bought me my first broom the next week, so we both got a bit distracted…” Harry says smiling sheepishly at the memory.

“See, even if we mess up it won’t be the end of the world,” Hermione returns quietly.

§

To anyone who doesn’t know him Sirius probably seems to being doing fine. But Remus knows Sirius very well and can read every sign that he wants to run from the room, from the way he’s perched on the very edge of the desk to the way he constantly brushes his hair behind his ears. Remus stands up and leans over the desk with his hands resting against the outside of Sirius’ hips on the desk. “They’re not this scary Siri, and I’m right here if you feel like you’re getting in trouble. And don’t forget what you just taught them: You don’t have to know everything. Be yourself and they’re sure to love you.”

Sirius tilts his head back to Remus’ shoulder, “I thought you didn’t want them to love me.”

“I don’t want them to lust after you, it’s different,” Remus responds smiling.

“Sorry Love, I’d forgotten you can have one without the other,” Sirius murmurs.

“Well _we_ can’t, but it is possible for most people,” Remus whispers in his ear. “Now are you calm or do I need to take you out into the hall and snog some sense into you?”

“Tempting offer Love but we’ve had our snog break. I have to teach now,” Sirius says chuckling.

“Who’s acting the adult now?” Remus says at a normal volume as he stands up straight.

“I had to do it sometime I suppose,” Sirius says with a shrug.

“Promise to be yourself again after class?” Remus asks chuckling.

“You know it Love,” Sirius says turning to wink at him before returning his attention to the class and clearing his throat, “Alright, before we start I want you all to take note that the measurements need to be as close to exact as possible and that the order of the steps is very important. For instance step five is to add the rat tail before the powdered daffodil, and then the pine root. It’s very important that you get the order of these three ingredients correct when making the potion. That’s rat tail, powdered daffodil, then pine root. Okay everyone be careful, and go ahead and start, I’ll come to you if you need help, just raise your hand.”

§

Harry has managed with Hermione’s help to stay calm and focus on following the instructions so far, but now it’s time for step five and he longs to turn away and let Hermione do this bit herself. “Come on Harry, we can do this. It’s just a matter of getting the order right and that’s rat tail, powdered daffodil, pine root. You’re letting your fear get the better of you, I thought you were a Gryffindor Harry,” Hermione says holding up the powdered daffodil, “Now measure out six grams of this would you?”

Harry takes a deep breath and does it, “Alright, here goes nothing. The rat tail,” He drops it into the cauldron, “then the daffodil.”

“And the pine root,” Hermione says adding that to the mix as well. “And now we just simmer it for a half hour.”

“Okay so that wasn’t so hard,” Harry admits smiling a bit.

“Are you going to panic in Remus’ class too?” Hermione asks him interestedly.

“No, I’m really good at defense. And Remus is a really good teacher,” Harry tells her as Remus blushes, having been listening to their conversation. “Not that Sirius isn’t a good teacher, it’s just he doesn’t have much experience, and everything always came to him kind of easily so he has trouble helping if you get stuck.”

“I’m sure both of them have their strengths. Besides you told me that Sirius has been a writer most of his adult life, right?” Hermione asks curiously.

“Since the war ended,” Harry says smiling, “And his books are phenomenal. His main character Jordan is really awesome, he reminds me a lot of Sirius. Especially the bits leading up to the parts Mum censors out in my copies, she says I’m too young to read some of it.”

“Exactly, that’s what he’s used to doing and he does a very good job of it. Give him time to get a little practice teaching and I’ll bet you he’ll be good at it. He’s already doing a good job of making his lessons practical and comfortable,” Hermione says encouragingly.

Harry smiles sheepishly, “So what you’re saying is he and I both need to get used to this?”

“Something like that,” Hermione says chuckling.

§

Remus sits forward again, “I’m going to have a word with Harry and Hermione, you’re doing fine Love.” When he reaches their table Remus pulls up a chair, “mind if I join you two for a minute?”

“Not at all Remus,” Harry says smiling.

“I didn’t mean to ease drop, but I heard my name and well you know how it is…” Remus starts as he sits down. “Anyway the point is, I know you’re nervous about having Sirius as a teacher but I think it’s good for him to have you as a student Harry.”

“How so?” Harry asks confused.

“He’s terrified that he’s not going to do a good job. He’s been whining about how people around here think of him as window dressing for so long he believes it to a degree himself. You’re a familiar student, and a safe place for him. He knows you love him and won’t think he’s an idiot if he makes a mistake. If anyone asks I didn’t say it, but don’t come to his classes as a student, come as his godson,” Remus says glancing over his shoulder at Sirius. “I know you’re worried about messing up and letting him down, but he’s worried about the same thing.”

“Thanks Remus, and I’ll do my best to help him gain some confidence. I’m just so used Sirius being so cool and in control…” Harry says looking at his other godfather a bit closer.

“I know Harry, believe me,” Remus says watching Sirius again.

“The last time I remember seeming him scared I was staying with you in Dartmouth for a week and he was teaching me some dives and I fell off my broom. He thought I was going to die,” Harry says contemplatively, watching the same apparent calm on Sirius’ features again.

Remus chuckles, “He’s not quite that scared now but I remember that.”

“I should hope so!” Harry says chuckling. Hermione checks the potion and shifts in her chair uncomfortably. Harry notices, “Oh! I’m sorry Hermione. Hermione this is my godfather Remus Lupin, he’s the defense against the dark arts professor. And Remus this is my friend Hermione Granger, I told you about her last night.”

“Nice to meet you,” Hermione says shaking his hand.

“Very nice to meet you,” Remus responds smiling at her. “I better get back up front before people start accusing me of sabotage.”

“What?” Hermione says confusedly.

“I’m absolutely dismal at potions,” Remus says getting up and heading back to the front.

“So Remus and Sirius…” Hermione whispers to Harry.

“What about them?” Harry asks her, confused by her question.

“Just how long have they been together?” Hermione asks blushing profusely.

Harry chuckles, “They’ve been together a year or so longer than my parents actually. Their nineteenth anniversary is this November.”

“Wow,” Hermione says with an impressed expression.

“That’s not the impressive bit,” Harry tells her conspiratorially. “The impressive bit is that they still can’t keep their hands off each other.”

“I can tell,” Hermione gestures at the front where Remus has opted for a perch next to Sirius over the comfortable chair behind the desk.

Harry just laughs again.


	2. 2

“Talking about me behind my back after all these years Love?” Sirius says as Remus settles beside him.

“You know it was bad enough I was ease dropping,” Remus says softly with the barest trace of annoyance in his voice.

“I wasn’t ease dropping. Didn’t hear a word any of you said. But I felt your eyes on me and I know you don’t look at me and talk about something else.” He casts a sideways glance at Remus, “Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to do something a bit drastic to hear what was said?”

“He was nervous about letting you down if he made a mistake. I reminded him that it’s okay to make an absolute arse of yourself if you tried your hardest to do it right. And then he introduced me to Hermione,” Remus says not looking at him.

“And were you right about her?” Sirius asks interestedly.

“I don’t think so. At least not yet, they’re eleven, he still doesn’t quite understand what boys see in girls, or other boys, that way yet. At least not as it pertains to him,” Remus says with a glance at Harry.

“That one doesn’t strike me as finding venison all that interesting anyway,” Sirius says with a sly grin. “And I still say Harry is going to shock Prongs senseless the first time he brings some one home…”

“And James still shutters to think what you might mean,” Remus says chuckling. “It should be about time to test the potions.”

“Right you are Rem,” Sirius says slipping off the desk and standing nervously at the head of the class. “Alright, by now your potions should be done, or very nearly so. If you would I’d like each pair to pick someone to test it. If it’s obviously wrong I won’t make you try it as that can be dangerous. I’ll come around and we’ll test it one group at a time.”

§

Harry tries to feel confident, but he can’t quite manage it. Sirius begins at the other side of the room with Draco Malfoy and he watches with interest.

“Looks very good. Draco Malfoy and Nott, correct?” Sirius asks peering into the cauldron.

“Yes Professor,” Draco returns curtly. “Can I ask you something sir?”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Sirius says smiling at him.

“Is it true that you’re my second cousin sir?” Draco asks curiously.

Remus starts at the question, shocked. Sirius simply takes a deep breath. “Technically yes. Your mother is my cousin. But as the family disowned me in 1975 I don’t tend to recognize blood relation as family anymore myself.” It wasn’t said with malice, or even coldness but still Draco nodded numbly as if Sirius’ response has snubbed his line of thought once and for all. Still Sirius drops his voice and adds, “I have nothing against you. I don’t know enough about you to make a personal judgment about you and I’d never condemn anyone for who their family is. What I’m telling you is to me my family is those people I love, not the people I was obligated to associate with as a child. Be your own person. And if you show me respect I’ll show you the same. And if there was something you actually wanted to talk to me about come by Remus’ office some evening and I’ll talk to you.”

“Thank you,” Draco says just as softly.

Remus watches Sirius carefully as Draco drinks a spoonful of the potion and his hair stands on end.

§

Sirius has made his way around the room and is now standing before their table. Despite a strong urge to do otherwise Harry doesn’t ask Sirius about the conversation with Draco, not yet anyway. While he had always known about how Sirius felt toward his family he was unaware of why, or that it included the Malfoys. So Harry, ever the gentlemen takes the spoon and drinks the potion without a word. His hair stands up in a surprisingly neat manner causing Sirius to laugh, “Looks like we finally found something to control your hair Harry.”

Harry laughs too, “Now if I could find something that would do it without making me look like a porcupine.”

“Someday,” Sirius says smiling before moving on.

“See? You did fine,” Hermione says smiling. “Though you do look a little silly.”

“Oh, that’s alright, I’m used to looking silly. Three of the four adult members of my family are pranksters after all,” Harry says smiling calmly now.

Hermione smiled at that, “Must be interesting. I mean, I’m not complaining or anything, I love my parents, but there must be something to be said for having such… immature role models.”

“They’re not really immature. Well not Dad or Remus anyway. It’s just they haven’t forgotten how to have fun either,” Harry explains, not quite defensively.

“Still, they must be fun to be around,” Hermione says as if trying to smooth over her mistake.

“I’m sure you’ll find out. About Remus and Sirius at any rate,” Harry responds, an ocean of calm now that the task is done.

§

Having finished with the last group Sirius is leaning against the desk beside Remus again, “You all did very well. Before next class I’d like you all to look over the healing potion on pages 16 to 24. And please pay attention for notices about the classroom change, it should be soon. That’s it, I’ll see you all next time.” He smiles with relief as the students file out, some stopping to comment on the class, others just saying goodbye, some showing signs that despite the rather obvious way he and Remus behaved they still have a bit of a crush already. Remus chuckles as one such girl glances at him unsurely. Harry stops beside them, and Hermione stops unsurely at his side. “Can I come up and see you after classes are over for the day?” Harry asks them uncertainly.

Remus smiles reassuringly, knowing what Harry wants to ask about, “Sure you can Harry. You remember the way, right?”

“Yes. Thank you. I’ll see you then. You did a great job Sirius,” Harry asks, starting toward the door again.

“Thank you Harry,” Sirius calls after him, and then with a glance about the room he takes Remus’ hand and pulls him out of the room, “That place gives me the creeps.”

Remus only quickens his pace the small measure it takes to keep up with him in response.

§

When they reach the suite of rooms they call home Remus shuts and locks the door behind them, but he makes no move to press Sirius against it and snog him senseless.

Sirius looks at him rather surprised, “Did I do something to upset you Rem?”

“Me? No, I’m not upset with you Siri, but I do think we should talk about what happened back there before I finish showing you just how much I like sexy professors…” Remus says evenly, sitting on the sofa.

“What’s there to talk about? I was scared out of my bleeding mind at the prospect of a room full of eleven year olds, can’t be brave all the time,” Sirius says shrugging.

“I meant the bit with Draco Malfoy Love,” Remus says as Sirius settles against him again.

“I thought I did alright, I didn’t yell at the kid or anything. I left him an out if he was asking because he wanted to know the whole family isn’t rubbish. I thought I handled it splendidly,” Sirius says evenly.

“You did Sirius, admirably so. But you’ve never been able to talk openly about your family to anyone but me and we both know it. Jamie only knows because he was there. Lily still has no clue after sixteen years. None of them has any idea what happened to you that night. If you hadn’t shown up on my doorstep because you needed someone to heal your injuries and remind you that you were loved, and deeply at that, I wouldn’t know, would I?”

Softly, reverently Sirius responds, “Yes you would Remus. You’d know, for the same reason you know all the rest, you’re a bone deep part of who I am and it would be betraying everything we’ve ever had to not tell you. And yes it made my heart jump into my throat for that eleven year old boy to just up and ask about my family. Just like Harry finally wanting to know why at the very mention of my family do I cringe and change the subject will make my heart race. But I’ll handle it, because I know you’ll be here for me if it tries to haunt me like it used to.”

“It‘s what I live for you know. Chasing your demons away,” Remus explains fondly.

“And here I just thought you kept me around cause I‘m a fun shag and you like reading the things I say to tell you how much I love you in a national best seller,” Sirius says with a lopsided grin reminiscent of a puppy.

“There‘s all that too. We‘ve been over this Siri, if I took the time to detail all the reasons I love you we‘d never get anything done. And as we have lives, and you know shagging is a fairly important part of any good day, let‘s just say it‘s an awful lot and be done with it, shall we?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Sirius says standing up. He smiles, “I am glad you‘re worried about me Baby, makes a boy feel good to actually hear that he‘s not just good looks and charm, but I‘m alright, I promise.”

“Good Siri, and I do believe you, but if you ever call me ‘Baby’ again…” His tone is a warning, but he falters. “I was going to say I wouldn‘t touch you for a week but that‘s punishing me, not you.”

Sirius laughs, “Sorry Rem, but I never have found an endearment that doesn‘t upset you, and it seems to me after nineteen years I should have figured out at least one. And don‘t try to claim ‘Love’ as one, it took me a year to get you to tolerate it.”

“I don‘t know what to tell you,” Remus shrugs and leads him toward the bedroom.

§ 

It wasn’t that charms was excessively difficult or dull, Harry just had other things on his mind, so when Professor Flitwick mentioned levitation charms he cast one. The professor looks at him in shock a moment, then seems to remember something and nods at him, “And who is it that‘s been your tutor Mr. Potter, your mother, your father, or one of your godfathers?”

Harry had been unaware that Professor Flitwick knew his parents so he blushes scarlet, “It was Remus sir. Sirius and Dad are rubbish with charms and Mum refused to teach me anything until I was eleven…”

“That does sound like the Lily Evans I taught,” Flitwick says chuckling.

“You were one of my parents professors, sir?” Harry asks interestedly.

“Most of us were. Your godfathers happen to be rather young in comparison to most of the staff. And besides all that most of the staff here were members of the order during the war,” Flitwick glances around the room.

A number of students give knowing nods, many of their parents had at least one war story to tell, and some had many. Harry pays attention as Flitwick resumes the lesson.

§

Back from afternoon classes they’re curled together on the sitting room sofa reading the post they’d forgotten this morning. Among the sparse fan mail, and official correspondence is a letter from James. Sirius opens it giving Remus a confused glance, “He couldn‘t be responding yet, could he?”

“Not without the fastest owl I‘ve ever heard tell of,” Remus says moving just a bit  in order to read it as well.

“Dear Sirius and Remus,

     I did not expect to be sending news from the home front this soon, Lily just said goodbye to Harry ten hours ago, but this can‘t wait. Lils is pregnant again.”

Remus and Sirius stare at each other wide eyed. “After all this time?” Remus asks bewildered.

“He‘s having us on, he must be,” Sirius says looking back to the letter for the punch line.

“I know the timing is damn strange, and well, downright uncanny, but there you have it. We‘ve enclosed a note to Harry. We‘d like you to be with him as he reads it, as we can‘t come up until the weekend. I‘ll want to see you both as well. I’m freaking out, surprise, surprise, and I could use my best mates for awhile. Lils keeps going on about having a girl. What do I know about girls? What would I teach her, play with her, talk to her about? I never thought I could be as terrified as when Lily told me Harry was coming. I suppose I’ll hear from you about the time you’re reading this. Maybe by the time we get there it will have sunk in. Anyway I hope you boys and Harry are faring well. Please help him understand this.

See you guys soon,

James.”

“Wow,” Sirius says quietly. “We get to corrupt a new one.”

“Of course this means baby sitting again…” Remus says though he’s smiling.

“And nappies,” Sirius adds nodding, “and watching what we say to Prongs again.”

Remus shakes his head disbelievingly, “It’s worth it though. I wouldn’t have given up being Harry‘s godfather for anything, and the chance to do it again is great.”

“Wouldn‘t miss it for the world. Couldn‘t pay me to be in Prongs‘ shoes, but that has nothing to do with the baby,” Sirius says rather gravely.

“Oh and what does it have to do with?” Remus asks as if he doesn’t know.

“There are two reasons you see, first, I couldn‘t stomach being a heterosexual, it’s just… wrong. And second, who could give up Quidditch for a desk job at the ministry? No one in their right mind, I‘ll tell you that much,” Sirius says grandly.

“I like the first reason anyway,” Remus responds grinning just as there’s a knock on the door.

Neither of them bothers to get up. “Come in Harry, it‘s unlocked,” Sirius calls loudly.

“We expected you a while ago,” Remus tells Harry as he crosses to the chair he’d occupied the night before.

“I didn‘t want to just abandon Hermione. I left when Neville asked her about her history notes. I came to ask what happened between you and your family,” He says directing the last bit at Sirius. The boy had tact, but seemed not understand that even in dealing with family it could be useful.

Remus however had never misplaced his tact with anyone but Sirius unless it was intentional. He clears his throat and gives Harry a reassuring smile, “We figured that‘s what you‘d want to know, and we will tell you. But first we‘ve had some post from your parents and you should read the letter they sent you before we talk about anything else.”

Sirius hands it to him, “Calm down Harry, it‘s not bad news.”

They both watch him read the letter, clearly in Lily’s hand writing, waiting for his reaction. When he’s done he looks up at them chuckling, “She‘s joking right?”

Neither of them can think of an immediate response so there’s silence for a moment. “Your Mum wouldn‘t joke about that,” Sirius says evenly, deciding Harry doesn’t need to know why he’s so sure. James would tell him some day and they’d share a nice father son chuckle.

“But how? I mean I know *how* but why all the sudden after all these years? I mean I wanted brothers when I was small but  now…” Harry’s voice fails him.

“All I can tell you on the matter is your father seems just about as surprised as you, though that’s not a new reaction for him,” Remus explains to him.

“A baby,” Harry repeats as if saying the word will make it make sense.

“How do you feel about this buddy?” Sirius asks cautiously.

Harry shakes his head, “I‘m really confused. I guess I‘m happy but I was so used to being an only child and now, I mean we‘ve never even had a puppy…”

Remus manages not to laugh but it’s a close thing.  Sirius however smiles compassionately, “I was much younger than you are now, but I remember those feelings of confusion. But none of us will ever love you any less.”

“I know that, really. I‘m just wondering if they‘ll like me…” Harry says sounding younger than his years.

“They?” Remus asks softly, thinking for a moment that he means his parents.

“The baby, my new brother or sister, not all brothers and sisters get along…” Harry say uneasily.

“And we can‘t promise you that you will get along, but you can take steps to make a good show of it. Be nice to him, play with him, it‘s all you can do,” Sirius tells him quietly.

“Like you did with your brother?” Harry asks cautiously.

“Regulus and I were a special case. Every time we showed signs of liking each other Mother drove a deliberate wedge between us. She found me teaching him to play exploding snap when I was nine and he was six. She charmed the cards to burn him when they exploded,” Sirius says softly. “You and this baby will both be loved for who you are, not expected to be someone else, you won‘t have those problems.”

Harry nods slowly, “Now will you answer my question?”

“From the time I was old enough to ask questions, about six I‘d say, it was clear that my family and I believed different things. I played with a muggle boy at a park near our house one afternoon and my mother spent the evening scrubbing me down as if I‘d just returned from a leper colony. When I asked her what was wrong she told me muggles were nasty vile creatures. I told her I didn‘t think so, the boy had been very nice. She and Father didn’t speak to me for a week except to give me orders,” Sirius says in a controlled voice.

“How could anyone…” Harry looks like he’s just touched a ghost, “That‘s terrible.”

“Needless to say I learned not to say things like that. But as time went by and Regulus and I got older I saw them teaching him the things I had already rejected as being wrong. One night I told him that he didn‘t have to believe things just because our parents did. Regulus looked me straight in the eye and said that the things they told him were true. Later that night he told Father what I said and Mother started interfering to make sure Regulus didn‘t grow to love me,” the emotion breaks through and his voice shakes.

“It‘s alright Love, You don‘t have to tell it all yourself,” Remus says soothingly. “The fact that Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor only made the rift worse. Especially as the Blacks had been Slytherins for centuries. As you‘ve been told before they‘re one of the old pure blood families. One of the things I don‘t think any of us ever told you is that to maintain ‘pure’ blood these families have to marry their children off to each other over and over again, so that after a relatively short amount of time all the families are related by blood and marriage. Hence Draco Malfoy‘s mother being Sirius‘ cousin.”

Sirius takes Remus’ hand in an indication that he’s ready to tell it again. “As I spent more time here, and later away from home at James‘ or Remus‘ house instead of at my own I saw more and more that life didn‘t have to be like that. In fifth year we all learned what their side of the war was capable of doing to their own in Peter. In sixth year one of my cousins tried to provoke me into proving that I was capable of that callous disregard for life and love. When he didn’t succeed my mother sent him information to help him try again.  I decided I wouldn‘t take any of their abuses anymore. About three weeks into the summer she started reading my post. She was sneaky about it, after the first day she had read enough that she was ready to positively explode but she kept at it a week. In that time I received two letters from your mum, one asking if I had any ideas on what to get your dad for his birthday, and the other about the information on motorbikes I‘d asked her to get for me. Three from your dad describing dates with your mum where she had introduced several forms of muggle entertainment to him. And to top it all off Remus and I exchanged daily letters about how much we missed and loved each other, our plans for the future, and how even if I could only slip away for a few hours we could meet in the cozy little café we had frequented during the previous two summers and perhaps find one of those infamous muggle establishments that rented rooms by the hour. Mother understood fully well what she was reading. She confronted me. We fought over a dozen topics. When she saw verbal abuse had stopped working she switched to physical and I left. I showed up at Remus’ door at eleven o’clock at night. His family took me in no questions asked, but after a few days his mother asked me politely to make other arrangements for the rest of the summer, as it seemed inappropriate to house her underage son and his wayward boyfriend in the same room with only one rather small bed. I respected her wishes and gladly accepted an offer from your grandparents to stay with them.”

“So you never got along with your family,”  Harry says softly.

“They never really gave me a chance. I know it must seem like I‘m keeping things from you, or that I had been anyway, but it‘s really that it‘s hard for me to talk about it. Right now you know as much as your father about it and he was there for parts of it,” Sirius explains to him quietly.

“Thank you for telling me and I‘m sorry Sirius, I never knew it was that bad,” Harry responds, genuinely sorry. “I‘m going to go back to the tower now, try and sort this all out if that‘s all right with both of you.”

“Go ahead Harry, if that‘s what you need to do, go right ahead,” Remus tells him, “We‘ll be fine.”

“Goodnight,” Harry says as he crosses to the door.

“’Night,” They call back at the same time.

§

A few paces from their door is a statue of a man with a wolf wrapped around his legs, Elmric Curius, a voice in the back of Harry’s mind provides. He leans against it’s base to order his thoughts and jumps almost straight in the air when someone stands up from beside it. He takes a deep breath as he stares at the person, “Draco! You scared me. What are you doing here?”

Draco stays silently guarded for a while before answering. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Professor Black said I could come speak to him, but I saw you go in and thought I should wait. You were in there a long time.”

“We had a lot to talk about. Sometimes being a rather unconventional family requires a lot of work…” Harry says, wondering if he’s saying too much. Still, he can’t seem to stop the flow of words. “And this might not be the best time to talk to Sirius. He‘s feeling a little bit stressed right now, and he gets kind of hard to talk to when he‘s stressed.”

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Draco says softly, sitting back down.

“What was a bad idea?” Harry asks sitting beside him, “Taking an opportunity to get to know someone in your family that couldn‘t just do what he‘s told?”

“Asking for help, for permission, to not be what my father wants me to be,” Draco whispers. “But Sirius seems to have a whole host of his own problems.”

“He does, but that has nothing to do with you. He and Remus want to help you, but tonight’s just not a good night,” Harry explains. “But you can talk to me. All I‘m good for in this situation is listening, but I‘m ready and willing.”

“If you‘ll tell me about your family,” Draco responds warily.

“Deal,” Harry says getting up.

“Where are you going?” Draco asks, confused.

“You want to sit here on the corridor floor?” Harry asks looking around in exasperation. “There‘s a nice study not far from here, most of the staff don‘t know about it.”

“And you do? Draco asks suspiciously.

“I have inside connections,” Harry says gesturing at the door behind him.

“I‘m glad I bumped into you,” Draco says getting up.

“Me too,” Harry says leading the way.

§

It only takes Hermione a few minutes to help Neville fill in the missing facts from his notes so she gladly accepts when he asks her to play a game of exploding snap with him. After a few games Ron and Dean join them as well. They play until it’s time for dinner. As they walk down to the great hall Neville explains Quidditch to her. “Okay see this is where Harry lost me too. The snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points, right?”

“Exactly,” Neville says nodding.

“So what the point of trying to score goals at all then? If your seeker gets the snitch you win anyway,” Hermione says exasperated.

“But that‘s not true. If your team is down a hundred and seventy to ten catching the snitch doesn‘t help, you still lose,” Ron says as he steps up to walk beside her.

“Has that ever happened?” Hermione asks, still not seeing what the small chance that the deficit can be that big has to do with anything.

“Loads of times,” Ron says evenly.

“Happened in the playoffs last year. Appleby lost by twenty because their seeker didn‘t know the score,” Neville provides, nodding sadly.

As they reach the great hall Neville and Ron are describing some of the games they’ve seen to her. She’s a good audience, gasping in all the right places. That is until they take their seats in the great hall. She looks around for Harry, he’s no where to be found but Remus and Sirius are at the head table discussing something happily.

“What‘s wrong?” Ron asks  her genuinely confused.

“Nothing’s wrong exactly. It’s just that Harry should have been back by now. I‘m sure it‘s nothing,” She says the last bit more to herself than to him.

They start to talk again and she forgets about Harry to a degree so she’s a bit surprised when George laughs exclaiming, “Harry seems to have started early,” to Oliver a few seats down.

She turns to the doors where Harry is just starting toward the Gryffindor table and Draco Malfoy is setting out in the opposite direction.

When Harry sits beside Hermione George snickers and leans forward, “Soo Harry, where have you been all afternoon?”

“I went to talk to Remus and Sirius and then I had a talk with Draco,” Harry responds without batting an eyelash.

“A ‘talk’ you say…” George says skeptically.

Harry blushes all the way to the roots of his unruly hair, “It‘s not like that George. I upset the person he wanted to talk to so I offered a sympathetic ear in their place.” Seeing his disbelieving look Harry flushes deeper, “Nothing happened!”

Oliver elbows George in the side, “We believe you Harry.” He turns to George, “Leave the kid alone, he‘s eleven, he barely knows what you‘re talking about.”

“Oh, I doubt that. Not with sex walking and the dear professor for role models,” George responds dropping his voice.

“You think Sirius is hot?” Oliver asks, surprised.

“Sweet Merlin yes! Have you ever seen them in Hogsmeade when he‘s wearing those tight leather trousers…” George lets the statement hang.

“I never noticed,” Olive says with a shrug.

“Are you blind?” George asks him with wide eyes.

“I.. Er.. I um,” Oliver manages awkwardly before George grins.

“You‘re too busy looking at Remus! And does my dear brother know about this crush?” George asks slyly.

“No! and I want to keep it that way,” Oliver says giving him a warning look.

“What are you two whispering about?” Percy asks from Oliver’s other side.

Oliver turns around, “I was just explaining to George that some things aren‘t appropriate for discussion with the first years.”

Fred snickers, “This from the man who thinks a good introduction to the Quidditch team is a description of the ways you can get injured.”

“That‘s a different situation altogether, that might save someone a trip to the hospital wing,” Oliver says evenly.

§

When they return to the common room Harry seems distracted. He loses two games of Gobstones in a row. Neville seems to be fighting an impulse to stay quiet but at last he asks,  “Are you alright Harry?”

Harry shakes his head, “I‘m fine, it‘s just that I got some rather surprising news while I was visiting Remus and Sirius earlier.”

“Is it something you want to talk about?” Hermione asks, putting down her book, and all pretense of studying with it.

“It‘s not a big deal really, it‘s just that I‘m going to have a little brother or sister, and well I‘ve been an only child all my life,” Harry explains helplessly.

Ron whistles, “And I thought the age gap between Charlie and Percy was a big one.”

“I know,” Harry says sounding shocked. “I‘ve never even really considered it before.”

“Just so long as there isn‘t something going on between you and Malfoy…” Neville says jokingly.

“What’s wrong with Draco?” Harry asks defensively. “He‘s not his family you know, and I can be his friend if I want to.”

“Calm down Harry, I was only joking, hoping to take your mind off your troubles,” Neville says in a placating tone.

“I‘m sorry. Maybe I should go work all this out for myself,” Harry says with a sigh. “Goodnight Hermione, Neville, Ron.”

Though concerned for Harry the others watch him go, and then return to playing.

§

Percy watches Oliver fly for hours and never notices the passage of time, so he’s not surprised that by the time Oliver makes his descent that night has fallen. Something about the abandon Oliver shows while flying had intrigued Percy as a boy, and when they grew older and Percy was able to bring out that same abandon in a much more private way it had become clear why. Oliver’s true self showed when he was flying. He left his worries and pretenses on the ground, and allowed who he truly was to reign supreme. That ability to truly be himself was one of the things he’d shown Percy. And Percy had learned the lesson well, though he was himself not when flying, but when he was with Oliver. And in return he taught Oliver to see the extraordinary value in himself.

§

Tuesday 9-3-1991

Following Sirius out of the shower was usually accompanied by a very satisfied feeling, and a plan to tackle him to the bed. Today the former was true, but the latter was thwarted by responsibility. Still Remus couldn’t resist the urge to pull him into a kiss just as he reached the wardrobe. Sirius kissed back gladly but when they parted for air he gave a miserable sigh, “Unfortunately Rem, we just don‘t have time for a shag, so could you at least let me get some pants on to lessen the temptation?”

“First off I know, believe me. And secondly, since when do you wear pants Siri? You haven’t worn pants since we were teenagers,” Remus says with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

“There are some things I associate with an adult job and proper underwear is one of them, go ahead and laugh at me,”  Sirius says turning back to the wardrobe.

“Siri, look at me,” Remus commands softly, but firmly.

Sirius turns around slowly and meets Remus’ eyes, it’s not often that he’s embarrassed, but this is one of those times.

“I‘m not going to laugh at you, and I don‘t really give a damn if you wear pants or not, I just don‘t want anyone else knowing if you are,” Remus tells him quietly.

Sirius chuckles, “You get jealous at such odd moments Rem. If you knew how little the idea of touching anyone but you appealed to me I doubt you‘d ever worry again. But I love that you still think someone else would want me after you‘ve spoiled me for so long.”

“And how have I done that?” Remus asks curiously as they both start to get dressed.

“Nineteen years of you putting up with me,” Sirius says honestly pulling on a pair of trousers.

“Like that‘s such a hard task,” Remus says, pulling a still shirtless Sirius against him. “In fact it‘s one of my favorite pastimes. But if you don‘t know that by now Love, you‘re not paying enough attention…”

“You make it quite clear how much you enjoy it Rem,”  Sirius says softly. “And I hope that you can see that I enjoy it just as much.”

“Everyday,” Remus confirms. Slowly he moves away, returning his attention to getting dressed. Then it registers what Sirius is putting on, “You are not going to wear silk in the dungeons, are you?”

“I hadn‘t thought about it,” Sirius says shrugging, “I picked it because it‘s one of my favorites, and one of yours as well if I‘m not mistaken.”

Remus shrugs, “As you please Love. Not so scared of the kids today?”

“No, they‘re older kids, and after yesterday I see that I might have been panicking, a little,” Sirius admits with a smile.

“Good, because I think it‘s good for all of you, at least as a temporary thing,” Remus tells him, running his hands down Sirius’ back under the pretense of soothing down his shirt.

“Don‘t want me staying on as a professor?” Sirius asks curiously, pulling Remus with him toward the door.

“I won‘t ask you to stop if you want to stay on, but I adored our life as it was. I rather enjoy your writing, and only one of us having a concrete schedule was always a good thing,” Remus says reaching out to open the door.

“I’m glad to hear you weren’t waiting for me to grow up Rem. Because I don’t think I could do this the rest of my life,” Sirius admits.

“Oh, you‘ll grow up eventually, and I will as well, but hopefully it‘ll be ninety years or more before that comes to pass,” Remus responds as they arrive at the great hall. Sirius chuckles and they take their seats.

§

They start the morning off in the greenhouses for herbology. The witch who taught the class was plump with rosy cheeks, but there was something in her eyes that told Harry at least that she had seen and done more then any of them ever would.  She ushers them all into the green house. A few people look around apprehensively as some of the plants snap at them menacingly. Harry watches with interest as she feeds one plant a steak. She leads them to two dozen or so tables, “If you would all arrange yourselves around the tables we‘ll begin.” They do so quietly, still waiting for some introduction, or at least for her to call the roll.  At last she picks up a piece of parchment and calls the roll. Then she looks at them intently, “I‘m Madam Sprout, I‘ll be your herbology professor. Today we‘re going to be studying the blossoming flame. As the blossoming flame is rather unpredictable we‘re going to be studying clippings in place of the whole plant. In the center of each table are two jars, one capped in black, the other in green.” She gives them a moment to observe the jars. “Please form groups of three or four.” When they’ve all done so she claps her hands together once, “Please one person from each group put on your dragon hide gloves and take one of the large clippings out of the black capped jars. Do not handle these clippings with your bare hands. All right everyone, please examine the clippings, what‘s the first thing you notice?”

Everyone is silent for a moment before one of the Hufflepuff girls speaks up, “It‘s bright orange.”

“Very good Miss Stanhope. And does anyone know what bright coloring means in plants?” She asks kindly.

Neville clears his throat and speaks up, “Plants are brightly colored to warn animals that they’re poisonous.”

“Very good Mr. Longbottom. It is in part the poisonous nature of the blossoming flame that makes it such an interesting plant. The poison does not cause death or injury but rather a loss of magical ability that, if untreated for too long, can be permanent. Not to worry, though I have you wearing gloves you have to ingest the plant for the poison to have an effect. Can anyone tell me what is so interesting about this poison?”

Harry ponders for a moment, “That it only attacks magical creatures.”

“Very good Mr. Potter,” She says smiling. “It is the only naturally occurring poison that has no effect on nonmagical creatures and muggles. Please study the clippings so you can identify the poisonous shoots. We‘ll move on in a few moments.”

Harry turns the shoot over and they look at the pods, besides being bright orange they are also a crescent moon shape. The pods are in groups of three along the stalks, each cluster taking more than six centimeters of space.

Finally Madam Sprout clears her throat to get their attention, “Now the truly amazing feature of the blossoming flame is the contents of the green capped jars. It is the only plant known to produce both the poison and the antidote without human interference. Go ahead and examine the antidote producing shoots now.”  They do so before once again falling silent to listen to the uses and proper handling of the live plant.

When Madam Sprout dismisses the class they file out talking about the class still in their groups. Ron looks at the other three smiling in a sheepish manner, “That was a lot more interesting than I thought herbology would be. I mean she picked a really excellent plant to start with.”

Neville grins, “I told you herbology could be really interesting!”

“And I‘m admitting you were right,” Ron says with a shrug.

Harry and Hermione exchange a look but don’t comment.

§

Next they have History of Magic which is taught by a ghost and is so boring Harry begins doodling in the margin of his parchment between notes.  Hermione looks over and gasps softly. Harry looks up, “What? It‘s just color change ink.”

“B-But it‘s moving,” Hermione whispers to him.

“Oh, that. The parchment‘s charmed to come to life. Dad did it for me. If you write it writes back. When you draw it moves about. It‘s got my dad‘s personality so when I take notes on it sometimes it adds bits I‘ve missed,” Harry explains quietly as the dragon he’s just finished drawing walks across the parchment to the side closest to her and opens it’s wings. “He likes you,” Harry comments chuckling. “I guess we‘ll see if the real thing agrees this weekend.”

“What‘s happening this weekend?” Hermione asks confused.

“Didn‘t I tell you? Mum and Dad are coming to the castle for the weekend, so we can discuss this baby thing as a family face to face, and if they’re here all weekend I‘m sure you‘ll meet them,” Harry tells grinning.

“Is your dad as immature as your godfathers?” Hermione asks curiously.

“Mum likes to tell Dad that I‘ve been older than him since I learned to talk,” Harry says proudly. “There‘s bound to be lots of mischief while Dad, Sirius, Remus and I are all in the same building at the same time.”

Ron elbows Harry in the side, “He‘ll notice if you two get any louder.”

Hermione giggles but quickly returns to her notes.

§

Sirius laughs as Remus searches for his shirt on the floor around the bed, “I believe that‘s it on the chair Rem. Are you really that flustered?”

“A bit,” He admits, “We should have gotten dressed fifteen minutes ago, as it is I think I‘m going to be late for my next class.”

“I take it that means we‘ll have to be more diligent about getting out of bed next time we make the most of a lunch break,” Sirius says pulling on his own shirt.

“Much more so,” Remus says opening the door. “See you later Love,” He kisses Sirius and hurries off to his class.

As predicted he arrives late, pulling his hair back into it’s tie as he reaches the classroom. “Sorry I‘m late everyone,” Remus calls as he enters the classroom. Harry chuckles. “If you‘ll all open your books to page six we can get started.” There’s a rustle of pages as they do so. “As you can see we‘re studying the pogrebin today.” He takes a seat on the front edge of the desk, “For now just take a look at the picture and then raise your hand if you‘ve seen one before.”

Harry raises his hand without so much as a glance at the book, grinning. The others all just stare at the picture, confused. Hermione is the first to speak up, “But Professor, it‘s a picture of a rock.”

Remus and Harry both laugh. Remus looks around the room before answering, “Close. Harry please explain to us why the pictures appear to be of a rock.”

Harry smiles at him, “The pogrebin‘s natural camouflage is that it’s head resembles a round rock when it is crouching.”

“Has anyone ever heard of the pogrebin before?” Remus asks after smiling at Harry.

Ron, Dean, Parvati, and two Slytherin girls raise their hands.

Remus nods, encouraged, “Okay, if one of you would tell us what you‘ve heard.”

The five of them look at each other for a minute before Dean speaks up. “I‘ve heard they eat people,” He says nervously.

Remus chuckles, “They try to. Does anyone know why the idea of them succeeding is funny?” Everyone looks around expectantly. Finally he nods, “Harry, care to enlighten us?”

“They‘re easily repelled by hexes, charms, and kicking if it comes to that,” Harry tries to contain his chuckles at the surprised faces of the others.

“Exactly. Now, let‘s hear what someone else has heard,” Remus says smiling encouragingly.

Parvati takes a deep breath before speaking, “I‘ve heard that they follow people around making them depressed.”

“That is absolutely true. They hunt by following people around and causing them to fall into despair. When the person falls to their knees it attacks. Those are the major facts, but there‘s one last thing, can anyone guess the only danger from the pogrebin?”

One of the Slytherin girls speaks without looking up, “Not knowing it‘s there and walking away still feeling the despair it causes.”

“Good Miss Lea. Now we‘re going to go down and see what they look like in person. We‘ll visit the colony again when you‘ve had a few more charms classes, but for today I ask that none of you attack the pogrebins unless they try to hunt you,” Remus says standing up. “Oh, and before I forget the assignment for next class is to read pages six through fourteen in your books.”

Harry and Hermione get up with wands in hand and stand beside Remus at the door. “Well, up you get. We‘ve got a lesson to be getting on with.”

Neville gets up and joins them. After a moment Ron, Dean and Seamus follow.  Lavender, Parvati, Charlene Mayer and Leslie Prewett do the same, and reluctantly the Slytherins do as well, forming a loose cue behind the others. Draco brings up the rear and smiles briefly at Remus, and then Harry.

“Alright then,” Remus says opening the door. He notes the reluctance of the class, and wonders if it might be best to just let them voice whatever concern is haunting them. After a moment it occurs to him that in two meetings he has not even given this group his name. “Actually, let‘s take one more moment, because it‘s occurred to me that I haven‘t so much as introduced myself. I‘m Remus Lupin, I‘ve taught this class for eight years. The reason I was sitting in on your first potions class was to provide Sirius with moral support as it was the first class he ever taught. If something concerns you about me or my classes you can leave me a note or visit my office.”

§

In the dungeons Sirius is perched on his desk calmly regarding the third year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, "I‘m sorry to have arrived late to our first class. Most of you know me, or have at least seen me wandering about the castle before, but just in case: My name is Sirius Black, you can call me Sirius or Professor if you prefer, I will answer to either. I‘m a writer, but I did get excellent marks on my potions NEWT and they didn‘t know the half of what I could do. Any questions about me teaching the class before we get started?"  
A number of hands go up but Angelina‘s voice rings out, “Is there a reason you wear muggle clothes professor?”

Sirius chuckles, “Truth be told there are two reasons: My Mum hated it, and cow leather is far more comfortable than dragon hide. Any questions about the class?” All the hands drop. He sighs, “Okay one more question about me.”

“Was Professor Lupin late to class too?” “What do you have on Peeves?” George and Fred ask at the same time.

He hesitates but smiles, “We don‘t ‘have’ anything on Peeves, there‘s just a mutual respect for each other‘s pranking ability. Though knowing why he‘s afraid of the Bloody Baron doesn‘t hurt. Oh, and George, why ask something you know the answer to?”

George smiles roguishly, “To see if you‘d admit it.”

Sirius shakes his head, "Okay, we are going to start with a potion I can practically guarantee will be useful to you at some point, it may even come up on the OWL. I want you all to brew some aquasole in groups of two, then I want each group to test the potion on some magical plant, and if it’s illegal or dangerous I‘ll have to fail you no matter how amused I might be. Then I want each of you to write me a brief essay explaining the expected effect, the actual effect, and your deduction as to what the key ingredient or process was. I’d say two feet should be sufficient. I want them turned in next class. And before you even think it no I do not like assigning an essay but they told me I have to."

§

Harry looks over his shoulder at Draco and smiles. Draco smiles back and quickens his pace just the slightest bit to catch up rather than lagging conspicuously behind. The message seems clear, “I‘m okay.” Then Harry returns his attention to Hermione, Neville and Ron, “Don‘t look so worried you three, I‘ll protect you.”

“Very funny,” Ron says distastefully.

“Come on, they‘re really a lot of fun, once you get to repelling them, it‘s sort of like a game of hide and seek. And Remus gets really into what he‘s teaching and starts demonstrating really advanced magic, and while it‘s impossible to pick it up from watching it‘s fascinating,” Harry explains, hoping for another run in with the boggart to demonstrate his point.

While they pass the boggart’s door without incident, something unexpected does happen. As they reach the main stairs two ghosts are arguing well above the floor of the entrance hall.

Harry recognizes one of the ghosts as Peeves but the other is unfamiliar to him. She’s yelling rather animatedly at Peeves. Remus stops and chuckles. He holds out a hand to stop the children as well, “Myrtle has been known to throw things when teed off, let’s wait here a moment for her to finish saying her piece.”

“But I was there because I like visiting you,” Peeves explains mockingly.

“The bloody hell you were! You were there to tease me and I won‘t stand for it!” Myrtle cries pitifully, as if painfully aware that she has an audience.

“Now Myrtle don‘t be that way. Nobody likes a miserably, whining, moaning, moping Myrtle and you know it,” Peeves grins as she begins to cry.

“You stay out of my toilet or I‘ll call an exorcist, mark my words I will,” Myrtle declares before disappearing through the ceiling.

Peeves seems nonplussed by this declaration and turns to them instead. “Is your puppy in the dog house, Loopy?”

“No, he‘s in his classroom teaching a lesson. And it‘s in your interests to stay away from there lest I save Myrtle the trouble of calling an exorcist and do it myself,” Remus responds evenly before leading the children away.

“I resent the implication that I could only cause trouble!” Peeves shouts after them, but Remus ignores him.

Hermione turns to Harry, “Puppy?”

 Harry laughs and whispers, “Sirius is an animagus, he‘s registered, but keep it quiet, he doesn‘t tell many people.”

“A what?” Hermione whispers back.

“Like Professor McGonagall, he turns himself into a dog and back at will,” Harry explains quietly.

Before she can answer they reach the courtyard. Most of the class sticks close by Remus, engrossed in what he’s showing them.  Harry however wanders away from his godfather to where Draco is crouching to examine one of the rocks, presumably because he thinks it’s a pogrebin. Harry kneels beside him, “That one‘s a rock actually.”

Draco looks at him a bit startled, “How can you tell?”

“It‘s sort of triangular. Pogrebins’ heads are always rounded. Come here,” He beacons Draco a meter or so to the left. “This is one. See how it‘s round?”

Draco nods, “I see it now.”

“How have you been?” Harry asks after a comfortable silence passes.

“I‘m fine. The others are a little wary of me after my little disappearance is all,” Draco explains quietly.

“Not being a good Slytherin?” Harry asks with mischief in his voice.

“That‘s just it, no one‘s sure what that means anymore,” Draco says smiling, “Though I doubt befriending a Gryffindor qualifies even now.”

“But I seem to remember following ambition at any cost being a Slytherin trait, and I do have connections around here,” Harry says glancing at Remus who waves him over. “Come on we‘re missing class.”

Remus leans against the courtyard wall next to the spot where the pogrebins like to sun themselves. “The environment itself can tell you what kind of creatures are around. In this case the rocky terrain is a clear sign. I‘d like you all to take sometime to look around and come back here in fifteen minutes to share what you’ve seen.”

§

Sirius moves among the tables offering advice and watching for the types of mischief he would have caused in the same situation. Two groups of girls are seated at the back tables of the right hand row and when he passes three of them giggle while the forth is pushed into the aisle. “Is there something I can help you ladies with?” Sirius asks them with a charming smile.

The three just giggle again, but the forth blushes and speaks, “My friends were just wondering if you‘re married.”

Sirius regards them with amusement, “Well, first of all I don‘t see why it‘s any of your business ladies. But if you must know, yes I am, after a fashion.”

“After a fashion?” One of the giggling girls asks curiously.

“We‘re not able to be married though we have a connection and a commitment that are just as strong and meaningful. More so if you consider that after nineteen years we‘re almost more in love than we were at first,” Sirius says conversationally.

“Nineteen years…” One of the girls says sounding impressed and they get back to their assignment.

§

As the students disperse Remus takes the time to drop back into on one of the small alcoves of the courtyard. He takes a deep breath and then mentally shakes himself. “You’re being unprofessional. You should be concentrating on teaching these kids about the dark arts, not trying to find an excuse to get Siri out of the dungeons,” He reminds himself. “Besides the time will pass quicker if you concentrate on your job.”

He chuckles at the absurdity of having to give himself a pep talk to keep his mind on the job he loves and returns to the children.

§

Sirius has returned to the front and as the four girls begin to speak amongst themselves again he gives no sign that he can still hear them.

The girl who’d spoken to him is the first to speak, “I can‘t believe you made me do that! It was soo embarrassing!”/l;l’l];]’

“Oh stop it Marissa, it‘s not as if we made you tell him how good his ass looks in those jeans,” The other vocal girl responds.

“I wonder why they can‘t get married…” One of the other two says curiously.

George turns around to face them, “It‘s not legal in Britain.”

“What, is she a vampire?” The forth girl asks him.

“’She‘s’ a he,” Fred puts in.

“What?” Marissa asks wide eyed.

“How is it four Ravenclaws are this bloody lost?” George asks Fred. He turns back to the girls, “His significant other‘s name is Remus Lupin, and has been your Defense teacher for more than two years now.”

“And, in case this jogs your memory the two have been known to snog in the great hall, the hallways, and on the grounds, among other places,” Fred adds before grinning charmingly. “I however am straight and single.”

“Pity,” One of the girls says and they turn back to their work yet again.

§

Harry leads Hermione and Ron over toward Draco. “So do you lot want to know what you‘re supposed to be looking for?”

Before Hermione or Ron can answer Draco does, “Harry? Is this normal pogrebin behavior?”

Three of them were huddled together and as they watched a fourth scurried over to join his fellows. “I‘m not sure,” Harry admits, watching intently.

“Perhaps they see you two as a sign of the end of the world,” Ron puts in.

“What are you on about?” Harry asks looking up at him.

“Just that I‘d never seen a Gryffindor and a Slytherin who were friends before…” He lets his voice fade, seeming embarrassed.

“And Percy claims the twins are obnoxious,” Hermione says moving to examine the pogrebins with Draco.

“What? I‘m obnoxious for knowing my house history?” Ron says with a huff.

“No, you‘re obnoxious for acting like any one that isn‘t like you is beneath you,” Hermione says quietly.

“I think you‘ve got the wrong boy there. After all I wouldn‘t avoid you because I know you‘re muggle born,” Ron says shooting a meaningful look at Draco.

“I assume you mean me, and who ever said I cared about that?” Draco asks without missing a beat.

“But your whole family-” Ron stops when he notices Harry looking at him dangerously.

“I‘m not my family. But then neither are you, that Percy has acted like I‘m a person and I understand he has the misfortune of being among those you claim as family,” Draco says crouching beside Hermione in a clear gesture of dismissal.

Ron huffs again and looks around for help but finds none.

Harry turns around, ignoring Ron’s gaze entirely as he visually seeks Remus out. He spots him and without thinking calls out, “Oi, Remus, could you come here for a second?”

§

Remus pushes off the wall chuckling. It’s good to have Harry around. “What is it Bambi?” He asks as he nears the cluster of children.

Harry flushes but keeps his chin up, “Have you ever seen them act this way?”

“Yes, but this is rare,” Remus says watching them arrange themselves in a very specific pattern. “Gather around class!” He calls to the others. When most of them have come over he crouches between Harry and Draco. “This is a very rare behavior for pogrebins. You see their normal defensive behavior is to drop to the ground and approximate a rock. But when they feel especially threatened as a group they will sometimes come together like this, seemly in hopes that a large group, being more difficult to dispose of, will be left alone where a single individual would be killed or eaten. Older theories were that they came together to seem like a rock formation, but this seems unlikely as they continue to move knowing they‘re being watched.”  He looks over his shoulder at the class, “Come closer together and I‘ll cast a charm to block us from their awareness and we‘ll watch how they go back to their everyday lives.”

The class gathers close around him and Harry’s clique. He wills himself not to notice that the girl that just brushed up against him is giggling and pulls up his sleeves to cast the charm.

§

Sirius chuckles at the look on Fred’s face and makes his way back to the twins table. “Do you feel better now George?”

George, who didn’t see him approach is startled, “Better?”

“You got them to stop the incessant giggling,” Sirius says chuckling.

“I just thought if they wanted to know, well, it‘d never been a secret before,” George says shrugging.

“Calm down, I just wanted to say thank you, I was trying to think of a way to dissuade their little school girl crushes and you did it rather well. And to remind you two I meant what I said about nothing illegal,” Sirius says smiling.

“No worries, we‘ve already chosen something perfectly innocent,” Fred assures him as George stirs the cauldron, his face beet red.

Sirius returns to the front of the class, “Your potions should be ready any minute. When they are you can bottle a small amount and leave.”

§

Remus checks his watch, class is going to be over in ten minutes. He stands up, “We‘re just about out of time so we‘re going to head back to the classroom. If anyone has any questions they can ask them on the way back.”

Almost before he finishes saying this one of the Gryffindor girls, Charlene speaks up, “What does it say on your arm?”

Remus blushes, looking at the tattoo a moment before speaking, “It says: Our love is more eternal than the stars who burn so brightly and yet so briefly, though it shares their light. I am forever yours Remus. Love you, Sirius.”

“Why did he write that on your arm?” Ron asks from behind him.

“He didn‘t write it exactly. We were twenty and rather teed off that we couldn‘t get any public recognition for our commitment to each other so we cast this spell where our vows to each other became a symbol themselves, these tattoos,” He explains touching the words inscribed on his flesh in a way he hasn’t in years. The emotions are as strong as ever, and yet the memory of the sign, so important thirteen years ago, is a barely conscious thing anymore.

Lavender and Parvati sigh, murmuring “that‘s so romantic” in unison.

“If you don‘t mind me asking what does his say?” Hermione asks almost timidly.

Harry smiles supportively, knowing Remus is contemplating feeling embarrassed.

“His says: We are meant to be together as surely as the moon and the stars. Without you my life would be dark and lonely as an empty sky. You are my heart , my  love, my light Sirius. Love you, Remus.”

§

Hermione and Harry separate from the others when class is over and Harry leads the way out onto the grounds. “Are you okay? You‘ve been really quiet since Ron said all that nonsense about families…” Hermione says, finally voicing the nagging concern she’s been suppressing for the last half hour.

“I know I‘m too young to remember the war, we all are, but I remember the stories, and the reasons it was fought. The idea that who you‘re related to determines who you are was at the heart of it. I‘ve never taken kindly to that kind of attitude. It‘s one of the most important lessons that Sirius ever taught me: You are your own person, for good or bad, the only one who can steer your life is you. I happen to be lucky, I have one of the best families out there, but that doesn‘t mean I‘m a good person. Who I am is entirely on me and I know it.” He sighs, “When I see a seemingly good person behaving like that it makes my stomach turn.”

“I‘m sure that‘s not what he meant,” Hermione defends softly.

“No, that‘s what he meant, otherwise he wouldn‘t have treated Draco the way he did,” Harry says with disappointment. “His accusation was the absolute worst kind of snobbery. And I thought Ron and I might be friends.”

“Please don‘t give up on him over one incident,” Hermione says softly. “He was just trying to get attention.”

“I‘m sorry, I‘m just a little touchy about family just now,” Harry explains.

“That‘s understandable,” Hermione tells him reassuringly. “How about a walk to clear your head?”

“Want to sneak down into the village? I could really do with a trip to Honeydukes,” Harry says wandering toward the castle wall.

“I don‘t know Harry… wouldn‘t we get in trouble?” Hermione asks uncertainly.

Harry chuckles, “Only if we get caught. Come on, I’ll pick up some good will tokens for Draco’s meeting with Sirius.”

“What do you have to do with Draco‘s meeting with Sirius?” Hermione asks as Harry presses a series of bricks in a specific order.

“We‘ve become friends, and he said that he‘d like to have me there in case he stumbles in explaining it,” Harry says blushing beet red.

“Why does being friends with Draco embarrass you so much?” Hermione asks curiously.

“For one, I doubt Dad would approve. He‘s always asked me to stay well clear of anything Draco‘s father might have control over. I have a feeling, despite the family philosophy of not judging a wizard by his family, Draco would be included in that,” Harry explains motioning for her silence as he enters a secret passage and beacons her to follow.

§

As they emerge from the basement Hermione’s eyes go wide, “What is this place?”

Harry chuckles, “This, milady is Honeydukes, the finest candy shop in Scotland. But please, don‘t draw attention to us, I don‘t /want/ to get caught.”

“Sorry. What are we after exactly?” Hermione says stilling looking around wide eyed.

“Well, Remus likes chocolate frogs,” Harry says picking up half a dozen. “Sirius is harder, he doesn‘t like any one kind of candy the most. Ice mice,” He picks up some of those as well. “And sugar quills for me, you, and Draco.”

“For me?” Hermione asks confused.

“Well, yes. You‘re here aren‘t you?” Harry says lightly.

“But I‘m not coming with you later, right?” Hermione asks unsettled by this prospect though she doesn’t know why.

“No, that‘s… private, after a fashion. I just figured here we are in this positively wonderful candy shop, you must get something,” Harry tells her as they make their way to the counter.

He pays for the candy and they slip back into the basement. A few steps inside the passage Hermione’s fingertips, which she’s using as a guide on the wall beside her, brush over a carving on the wall. “Harry, someone‘s carved something into the wall here.”

Harry makes his way to her side and lights his wand with a whispered lumonus. “Prongs loves Evans” He reads off.

“And there‘s one over here too, Padfoot can chase his tail in front of the Hogwart‘s Express,” Hermione reads from a few inches away.

Harry almost collapses laughing. “What‘s so funny?” Hermione asks rather confused.

“Dad is Prongs. Mum is Evans. And Sirius is Padfoot. It really is quite funny,” Harry assures her. He follows the wall with the light at little longer and reads the wall aloud again, “Mr. Moony would like to remind Prongs that Padfoot has someone else‘s tail to chase thank you.”

“Harry, I know you said Sirius can turn into a dog, but a lot of the things I‘ve heard and seen imply Remus can too. Why not just tell me?” Hermione asks starting toward the castle end of the tunnel again.

“It‘s complicated,” Harry tells her hesitantly.

“How so?”

“There are some issues to it that might be a problem if they got out.”

“What? They‘re obviously open about their relationship.”

“It‘s nothing like that. But it‘s also not mine to tell.”

She seems suspicious but she nods, “Alright, I can accept that.”

They emerge from the passageway and Harry hesitates, “I should really go meet Draco.”

“Alright, I’ll head back to the tower. Neville and I have become friends. I‘ll go see what he‘s doing.”

“Have fun,” Harry says heading downstairs.

“You too,” Hermione calls after him.

§

Harry waits in the hall outside the Slytherin common room nervously. He knows he is supposed to be ignorant of it’s location. When Draco approaches him he breathes a relieved sigh. “Harry?” Draco asks in disbelief, “I thought you were meeting me upstairs.”

“I figured I‘d come to you, I was a little early anyway,” Harry says with a shrug.

Draco nods and they make their way to Remus and Sirius’ suite without another word between them. When they arrive it takes a minute for Sirius to come to the door. “Oh, hullo Harry, Draco,” He says slightly distractedly. “Come in, we‘ll be right with you, we‘re trying to find a bit of space for me to grade papers without destroying the whole room.”

“In other words Siri has demolished my orderly office space and none of the cleaning spells we know organize so a number of students won‘t be getting their summer essays back on time,” Remus grumbles holding up a stack of papers.

“I‘ll sort them while you lot talk,” Harry volunteers. When Draco looks worried he whispers, “I‘ll still be right here.”

“Thank you Harry,” Remus says moving to the sofa and handing the stack to him.

“Think nothing of it. Oh, and I brought some things to start this off with a good attitude,” He produces the sack from Honeydukes and distributes it’s contents. He unwraps a sugar quill and starts to sort papers.

Sirius settles beside Remus and addresses Draco, “Not to put you on the spot but this is your show.”

Draco watches the sugar quill in his hands as he unwraps it, "I don't want to be what they expect of me." He glances up and sighs, "I don't want to become my father. But I'm afraid of being alone. I don't know how to walk away from my whole life. And I thought, since you'd done it yourself, you might be able to give me some advice." He looks up when he's finished but only so far as Harry who rests his shoulder against the chair beside Draco's leg.  
Sirius sighs regretfully, "Then I'm afraid you came to the wrong person. I didn't make a good break with the family." Remus takes his hand silently. "I had gathered another family together and I turned to them. Without them I never would have made it. The best advice I can give you right now is to find out who you really are, and find people who like you for who you are. Later, when you're ready, you can turn away from the family, to them and not loose everything."

Draco meets Sirius’ eyes for a moment before lowering them again,  “If you don‘t mind me asking, why did you break with the family?”

“A number of things really. I was never really a Black.”  He smiles almost wistfully, “I don’t hate muggles. I settled down with Remus, who I actually love, as opposed to one of my cousins whom Mother would approve of. I refused to care that my best friend’s wife isn’t a pureblood. I wanted, and later got, a motorcycle over Father’s objections. And numerous other things along those lines.”

Draco nods, “And you managed to make it on your own?”

Sirius hesitates, “Yes and No. I was never really on my own, as I said I had Remus and James and Lily, but I know what you mean. Mother and Father didn‘t manage to prevent me from having the things I wanted. We own a house, and I‘ve made quite a bit of money writing. Until this year I spent the majority of my time doing whatever I pleased without being a drain on our relationship or finances.” He shifts to a more comfortable position against Remus. “I don‘t think there is a single thing that could have been more comfortable had I lived my life their way. In fact I would have likely met the same end as my brother.”

“What happened to your brother?” Draco asks curiously.

“I‘m surprised Regulus isn‘t a family hero. He died in a raid in 1980. He was on the wrong side in the war, and rather than go quietly he fought the aurors. They were acting on the tip of a spy about a potions lab where they were working on Voldemort‘s immortality potions. It‘s common belief that those earlier raids laid the ground work for his eventual defeat,” Sirius explains.

Harry looks up from the papers he’s sorting and speaks quietly, “Why didn‘t you ever write a book about the war?”

“I don‘t want to live that part of my life over, and I don‘t want others to either. I like being able to sleep at night,” The last is almost whispered.

“I’m sorry. I didn‘t mean to upset you,” Harry says, shocked and a little hurt by this reaction.

“It‘s not your fault Harry. Things were different. People were different. I just don‘t like who I was back then. I did things for the right reasons, but sometimes I just went about them the wrong way,” Sirius looks so guilty Harry nearly cries, suddenly feeling very young indeed.

Remus wraps himself around Sirius unselfconsciously, “It was a war Siri, and even so you’re a good man and you didn’t do anything wrong. Protecting your family is not a reason to feel guilty Siri, ever.” 

“It‘s not what I did that haunts me Love. It‘s that I never for a moment felt guilt for it. I never once wondered if /he/ had a family somewhere. For a very long time I forgot a bit of my humanity,” Sirius’ says burying his face in Remus’ neck with the last bit.

“Siri, I was there. You felt no guilty for what you‘d done because the situation wouldn‘t allow it.”  Remus lifts Sirius‘ chin to meet his eyes, “And I remember you showing concern for the families of those who fell on both sides shortly after Peter‘s death. You may not have wondered about that particular death eater, but I refuse to believe it was a character flaw My Love.”

“Always refusing to allow me to beat myself up,” Sirius murmurs softly, pressing his forehead to Remus’  with their eyes still locked.

“We‘re still in this together. You beat yourself up and it hurts me too,” Remus says with a hint of a smile.

“Fair enough Love,” Sirius concedes at last.

Draco shifts uncomfortably. Harry wipes his eyes and turns to Draco, wanting to say something to lessen the lost look on the other boy’s face, but the words won’t come. Draco nods as if he understands just the same.

After a moment of complete silence Sirius kisses Remus softly and Harry has seen such kisses escalate before so he coughs a bit exaggeratedly. Slowly, as if despite evidence to the contrary he had never forgotten their presence Remus turns to them. “I believe we were discussing the fact that the true power of ‘pure’ blood is minimal if we‘re being charitable.”

“So Father‘s claims that I have to be a proper Malfoy in order to survive are a load of bollocks?” Draco asks more hopefully than they’ve heard him before.

“No. To survive in his circle you would have to be a proper Malfoy, but to live in the real world I think you‘ll do fine on your own. You certainly want to bad enough,” Sirius tells him with a smile.

“Thank you,” Draco says meeting his eyes.  “I should be going, I‘m sure I‘ve been missed by now.”

“Just remember, if you need a friendly ear we‘ll both be right here,” Remus tells him as the boy gets up to quit the room.

“I will, I promise,” Draco assures them. “See you tomorrow Harry.”

“Night Draco,” Harry says as Draco begins to walk away. When the door clicks shut he meets Sirius’ eyes, “I‘m sorry, I should have realized there‘s a reason you don‘t talk about the war.”

“I’m not angry that you asked Harry. If you don’t ask me how will you ever know? Never feel you can’t ask me questions. The answers might hurt, or I might think they’re none of your business, but I’ll never be upset with you for asking,” Sirius imparts softly.

Harry chews his bottom lip a moment before answering, “I don‘t like asking questions that hurt your feelings.”

“It‘s not your fault when you don‘t know the question will hurt,” Remus explains.

Harry nods and gets up off the floor. He hands the stack of papers to Remus, “I sorted them by year and house.”

Remus flips through the stack, “Thank you very much Harry.”

“Do you need anymore help?” He asks looking over to the desk.

Remus contemplates it but Sirius is still in his arms, “I don‘t think so, do you Siri?”

“We can handle it on our own, I‘m sure,” Sirius asserts.


	3. 3

Upon entering the common room Harry finds one of the last things he expected to see, sitting in the far corner of the room is Hermione, flanked by Lavender and Parvati, who are hanging on her every word. Hermione smiles at him and the others look over and both grin in a way that makes Harry think of the large cats at the zoo. Lavender crosses the room, “There you are Harry, we‘ve been wanting to talk to you.”

Before he can react he’s being pulled along by the arm. When he sits down Parvati leans forward, “So we understand Professors Lupin and Black are your Godfathers.”

“Last time I checked,” Harry confirms, wondering where this is headed.

“What are they really like? Are they as sweet as they seem?” Lavender fires off.

“How long have they been together?” Parvati adds.

“Um, they‘re great, a lot of fun, they love pranks and jokes. They‘re both really smart. They‘re very much in love and they‘ve been together for almost nineteen years. Now would you two let us go?” Harry asks hopefully.

Lavender and Parvati however are too preoccupied with each other to notice and Harry grabs Hermione by the hand and practically runs from them. When they are safely away he turns to Hermione, “Any idea what brought that on?”

“The tattoo thing in defense,”  Hermione says simply.

“No offense but girls are insane,” Harry says exasperatedly.

“Those two certainly are,” Hermione says glancing back. “How did things go?”

“For Draco? Alright I guess.” He sighs, “They told him not to give up his wish to be a good person and eventually he‘ll get out. I however nearly brought Sirius to tears.”

“What happened?” Hermione asks him with evident concern.

“I asked a stupid, insensitive question. Remus set him right but I feel like an utter prat. When did those two latch onto you?” Harry nods his head toward the corner.

“The moment I entered the common room,” She reports unhappily.

“I‘m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?” Harry asks kindly.

“What?” Hermione asks him, confused.

“I haven‘t been much of a friend lately, so what can I do to make it up to you?” Harry asks again.

“Teach me the charm you did in class?” She asks tentatively.

“Sure, but not here. It‘s still a while before dinner, there’s a study on the ground floor near the great hall we can use. Just bring your wand,” Harry says, a little excited with this project, and already thinking of other things to show her.

§

Remus is fast asleep on the sofa, a blanket modestly tossed over his waist. Sirius however is wide awake. He’s reading some of the essays Harry was sorting to keep his mind off the recent rash of dark topics. Not that the fifth years’ essays on two of the six types of blood magic are much better. Though it is interesting to read which ones among them chose what types. The next one is Oliver’s. He’s chosen Blood Bonding as his first type.

“Though Blood Bonding has been used for centuries its potential is only minimally tapped. While its use to tie god parents to children is both useful and worthwhile the implications of expanding this area of blood magic are socially staggering. The current charm bonding used for marriages, for example, is long, complicated, and extremely limited. The charm can only be used on a man and a woman who each have a blood relative willing to take part in the spell. If the charm were to be replaced with a modified blood bonding most of the problems would fall away. A blood bond would only require two people of requisite age to know and understand the promise they are making and give the blood needed for the spell. This would free the children of reluctant families to marry as their heart, and not their relatives dictate. Also it would allow those of us who are gay to be bonded in the same way the heterosexual couples around us have the chance to. A few Latin words and a law changed almost imperceptibly and a whole section of society would gain their humanity in a way we have not had since the conversion of the Roman Empire.”

Sirius puts the essay down and turns around to find Remus watching him. “I see you found Oliver‘s essay. What do you think?”

“I‘m a bit surprised. I guess I hadn‘t really thought of them having the same concerns. I‘d forgotten that it wasn‘t just fear of loosing each other without that symbol of our commitment but the denial of the symbol itself that was so bloody infuriating. I guess I thought they had it easy in comparison to us. But when you get down to it nothing’s changed, not really. Sure people buy my books and love them, but does it inspire any of them to stand up for Jordan and Andre’s rights? Not a one. Of the letters I receive about how realistic and loving their relationship is does anyone ever write about the fact that every time someone discovers it there are negative consequences? No, and I just never noticed before. Bloody whelp has me on a political tear. Next thing you know I’m going to be writing a proposal for the change he suggests to the ministry,” Sirius says finally settling down a bit.

“Then he deserves his grade.” He cards his fingers through Sirius’ hair thoughtfully, “The topic certainly has been coming up quite a bit today.”

“Unfortunately as Oliver has reminded us it‘s no more possible than it was 13 years ago. But it does remind me, our nineteenth anniversary is in two months, any thoughts on how we should celebrate it this year?” Sirius asks pressing into the caress.

“An expensive bottle of champagne, you and me naked for several hours at the very least and then one of James‘ bloody awful parties,” Remus murmurs carelessly.

“So the usual then?” Sirius asks chuckling.

“Pretty much. We‘ll make a big to-do of it next year. I‘ll take a week off and we‘ll run off some place warm and exotic,” Remus offers promisingly.

“I see, nineteen is just another year but twenty is special?” Sirius feigns hurt.

“Everyday with you is special Siri, but twenty years is rather a big deal,” Remus addresses the hurt that is likely masked in his levity. “Besides with your book due in at Christmas it‘s not the best time for us to pop off is it?”

“Oh piss it! I‘d forgotten about the bloody book. And all this is going to affect my writing you know. I‘ll be writing and just you wait Andre will pop up and make a big political fuss. Promise to make sure I sleep when I start to panic over the deadline?” Sirius rambles miserably.

“I swear on my coveted position as initial audience to be the assassin of both panic and political statements,” Remus narrowly avoids laughing. “Now put those away and lets go to bed.”

“Go ahead, I‘ll be there in a flash,” Sirius says halfway to the desk already.

§

Wednesday 9-4-1991

Much to his annoyance Percy wakes with the dawn. The reason for this is that Oliver has stubbed his toe getting out of bed and is cursing loudly. “Ollie, calm down, you‘re going to wake the whole tower. Where are you going anyway?”

“I was trying to go out to practice without waking anyone,” Oliver whispers grinning sheepishly.

“Well you were doing a miserable job of it. And now I won‘t get back to sleep so I might as well come with you,” Percy says grabbing his robes.

§

Sirius makes an unhappy noise as the sun hits his closed eyelids. He turns his face into the Remus’ neck and isn’t surprised when Remus laughs, he always was as content with three hours sleep as most people were with ten. “I‘ll tell you one thing about this damnable teaching job, it‘s murder on my ability to get enough sleep,” Sirius complains giving up.

“And how‘s that Siri?” Remus asks interestedly.

“You know very well that I‘d get the sleep I missed out on while you were off educating the masses. I can keep up with you in most ways Love, but the minimal need for sleep isn‘t one of them. And I still don‘t want to waste time in bed with you sleeping,” Sirius explains.

“Then I suggest you learn to function tired,” Remus says chuckling. “But don‘t worry, you don‘t have a first class on Mondays and I do so you will get some sleep.”

“Yes but I‘ll need to sit in on a couple of those classes, if only to remind young Oliver where his eyes should be,” Sirius says earnestly.

“Always finding the flaws,” Remus murmurs fondly.

§

Percy is positively mortified with the situation but Oliver watches intently, ready to accept any consequence of their actions. Just as Professor McGonagall finishes explaining, to the last detail, what she saw upon entering the Quidditch pitch earlier this morning a ghost floats through the closed window. Oliver's eyes go wide with shock. It isn't just any ghost. There in front of him, amazingly more pale than in life, is Severus Snape. "Albus, we must speak at once. I know who the killer is, and it is imperative that I be his last victim, lest the others try to strike back at innocents to stop him."

Professor McGonagall moves to usher them out of the room but Dumbledore calls her name, "Minerva, I need you to fetch Filius for me, I'm going to need a secure line to the ministry."

"Right away Albus," McGonagall says heading out the door without a glance at them.

"Now Severus, I am not doubting your reports, now or in the past, but I need you to be objectively certain that this was indeed the killer," Dumbledore says evenly.

"He had photos and trophies from the other victims," Snape says with an almost imperceptible nod. Percy is now watching attentively as well. McGonagall arrives with Flitwick in tow. As he charms the floo line the others are all silent.

When he's done Dumbledore sits forward in his seat and says, "Now, Severus if you will give me his name we‘ll have him apprehended."  
"It‘s Alastor Moody. He‘s finally lost the last of his sanity. He thinks he‘s still in the war, and he‘s targeting those he is certain are enemy soldiers," Snape explains.   
As Dumbledore relays the message to the authorities McGonagall turns to Snape, "Surely you didn‘t give up the afterlife to tell us that Severus."   
"If you must know, no one cared for me in this life, not in a healthy way, and therefore I‘d spend eternity alone, as well. In choosing this I can remain in the only place I was ever happy. Besides, I rather enjoyed being a… frightening element, as I‘m sure I‘ll continue to be," He smiles at her, and shockingly it seems genuine. "Who have you replaced me with?"  
"Vector is the new Slytherin head of house, and we have Sirius Black teaching your classes," Dumbledore explains reentering the conversation.  
"My prancing, air headed, novelist of a cousin is teaching my classes? If any of those children have talent he‘ll be sure to murder it," Snape snaps unhappily.

Before anyone can respond the head of Kingsley Shaklebolt, the Auror in charge of the serial murders investigation, appears in the fire. “You have information for me Albus?”

“Better than that Kingsley, I have the killer’s name,” Dumbledore replies smiling knowingly.

“How?” Kingsley asks astonished.

“His last victim’s ghost has just returned home,” Dumbledore says waving Snape forward.

After a moment of shocked silence Kingsley recovers, “If you‘d be kind enough to give a statement we‘ll be able to wrap this up at last.”

“Finally. Could we have a bit of privacy for this Albus?” Snape asks patiently.

Albus rises and ushers them all out of the room along with him. “Thank you for your help Filius. But I do believe it‘s time for classes to begin,” He leaves the statement hanging and Flitwick hurries down the stairs. He turns to McGonagall, “We‘ll have a quiet tea later and you can say whatever is on your mind I promise, but I do believe you also have a class.”

“Four o‘clock?” She asks expectantly. He nods. “Alright Albus, goodbye.” She too heads down the stairs.

There is a silence and Percy wonders if he‘s forgotten their presence entirely when suddenly he speaks. “Mr. Weasley, Mr. Wood, please, do be more careful about where you express your affections, or I will be forced to take action. Now run along, your class should be beginning any moment as well.” Shocked to silence they too leave.

§

Sirius is perched on the desk smiling broadly, “First things first. My name is Sirius Black. I am first and foremost an author but that doesn‘t mean I don‘t know what I‘m doing. Since it‘s come up earlier in the week: no I‘m not single. This will be our only class meeting in this room. Next time we will be in the last classroom down the eastern hall of the second floor. Now today we are going to brew a slow but effective bone growth potion. Please turn to page 482 in the book and do as it says, I‘ll be around to offer help where it‘s needed. Any questions?”

One of the Slytherin boys raises his hand and when Sirius nods in his direction he sneers, “Why wouldn‘t you just buy Skele-gro ready made?”

“There are two very good answers to that question, first this is a class about making potions, so that‘s exactly what you‘re going to do. And second a store bought potion is not always the right one for the job,” Sirius answers without missing a beat. “Now if that‘s all I‘d like you to please get started.” As the students do just that Sirius makes his way over to Oliver and Percy’s table. “Oliver?”

“Yes sir?” Oliver asks nervously.

Sirius chuckles, “Calm down Oliver. And the name‘s Sirius, same as it‘s always been. I just wanted you to know that I read your summer defense essay and if you‘d like to present the idea to the ministry I‘ll help you with the proposal and see that it finds it‘s way to the right hands. The idea has real merit.”

Oliver looks truly surprised by this, “I hadn‘t really thought about actually presenting it to the ministry...”

“Presenting what to the ministry?” Percy asks confused.

Before either Sirius or Oliver can answer the rest of the class gasps. Sirius turns around to find the ghostly form of his cousin staring at him menacingly. “Albus was correct then. For what it‘s worth I am sorry Severus.”

“’For what it‘s worth?’ Your sympathy, my not so dear cousin is worth less than those rags you try to pass off as literature, and frankly it’s a stain upon this room and my previous employment here that they’re trying to pass you off as a professor,” Snape’s ghost positively hisses. 

“Believe me I wasn‘t very keen on the idea myself. But here I am, three days in with no accidents and not a single student in tears. I must be doing all right,” Sirius shoots back forgetting sympathy in favor of antagonism.

“And what of your penchant for pawing and mauling your lover without regard for your audience?” Snape snaps in return.

“Not in a bloody classroom!” Sirius laughs as he says it. “You‘ve been guilty of worse in front of students in a class than I have, by a long haul I can assure you.”

“I thought the four of us all promised never to mention that again,” Snape says quietly, as if a trust has been broken.

“You‘re right, it was a low blow, can we finish this fight after class? This is after all about the time Minnie would usually break it up anyway,” Sirius offers glancing about at the students.

“I still say it‘s a travesty that Albus trusted these children to you,” Snape makes it his parting shot.

Sirius laughs, “Sorry about that. Please, do get back to work.”

The students do as they’re told slowly. Sirius turns back to Oliver and Percy, “It was a good idea, you should tell him about it.” With that he walks to the front of the classroom. “Come now, you‘ve all seen ghosts before. He‘s happier now than he‘d been for years I can assure, he‘s a martyr now.”

When the silence continues he sits on his desk, “I‘ll have to remember that Snape has the unexpected effect of turning my class into an oil painting, next time I‘m in desperate need of a nap I‘ll ask him to pop by.” This works, a good number of them laugh before getting back to work.

§

Remus sits on the leading edge of his desk regarding the third year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, “Alright let’s start with any questions that have come up since we broke for summer last year. And before you can ask George our summer was lovely, Sirius had a book signing tour to do so we made a rather agreeable holiday of it, and if you bring your copy by he will sign it as always.”

The class laughs. One of the Hufflepuff girls raises her hand. Remus smiles, “Yes Miss Keyes?”

“I noticed that one of the summer topics was part-human beings such as Vampires, Werewolves, and Hags, are we going to be studying them this year?” She asks curiously.

“Yes we are, but as always we are going to look at the myths as well as the facts in hopes that you can all come to see the truth. But if there‘s something specific you wanted to know Rebecca I‘ll be happy to answer it now,” Remus comments, noting the hesitant look on her face.

“We‘re not going to be doing any… hands on study for that section, are we?” She asks nervously.

“Not the same way we have in the past, that‘s for certain, but if the class shows maturity and trust worthiness I might arrange for a representative of one or more of the groups you mentioned to speak to the class,” Remus offers diplomatically. “Of course on those days any student who feels their biases would not allow them to protect the identity of our speaker will be asked to not attend class, they will be allowed to do an essay in order to retain credit for the day.”

Fred speaks without raising his hand, “So you know a Vampire, a Werewolf and a Hag?”

“Let‘s discuss that when the time comes,” Remus says evenly. “Any other questions?” A Gryffindor boy raises his hand, “Yes, Mr. Cole?”

“Are Veela considered part human Professor?” Mr. Cole asks uncertainly.

“Good question Marcus. No pure blooded Veela are not part humans. But as all of you are aware the children of a Veela and a person are classified as part human,” Remus explains, wondering if he should just teach the first lesson on part humans today. One of the girls raises her hand, “Yes Miss Drake?”

“Are hexes really as dangerous as the summer reading claimed?” She asks sounding scared.

“They can be. The type of hexes I pretend not to notice being cast in the halls are all virtually harmless, but there are ones out there that can permanently maim a target if they are successfully cast,” Remus explains. He waits a moment to see if there are any other questions before moving on. “Alright, I assume since there were no questions about last year’s material we‘re ready to move on. This year we‘re going to start with affinity based defensive magics. A large number of you are protected by at least one such spell, does any one know which one I‘m talking about?”

After a few minutes of silence Fred sighs dramatically, “It‘s a sad day when I‘m the smart one in the class. The blood bonding of godparents to a child.”

“Despite your protests and declarations to the contrary Fred you‘re quiet good at defense, and that was rather diplomatic, thank you,” Remus says chuckling. “It is both the most documented and least regulated of the blood magics. Even during the height of the war there were no laws, rules, or guidelines as to who could be a godparent or how many a child could have. Can anyone think of an explanation for that?”

“Because there is no possible harm in it?” One of the Gryffindor girls suggests.

“That‘s right Beth. Why isn‘t there any harm in it?” Remus asks settling more fully on the desk.

“Because it‘s a protective spell that joins families and allows a child a safety net if their parents die, there is virtually no way to misuse it,” Beth says nervously.

“Very good, that is the practical reason. The other reason is that both the parents and the god parents make the decision out of concern for the child and whatever the parents decide is respected. It is one of the few laws that has never been reevaluated and yet has never had it‘s basic principal extended to other areas of life,” Remus explains. “Beth also brought up some of the workings of the spell. The child and godparent become blood-related family through the bonding. Does this relation extended to anyone else?”

“It would have to be wouldn‘t it?” One of the Hufflepuff boys asks.

“What makes you say that Neil?” Remus asks curiously.

“Well if you‘re a blood relation to the child you‘d have to be to the parents, because it‘s all the same blood line, isn‘t it?” Neil asks eyes on the floor.

“Don‘t be embarrassed Mr. Carter. I know sometimes it‘s hard to separate the facts you learned from the muggle perspective as a child from the things you‘re learning now,” Remus tells him. “Besides, I assure you someone else was thinking the same thing. Unfortunately while most people consider a godparent part of the family due to their ties to the child the bond does not link anyone but the godparent and the child. That’s not to say that blood bonding couldn’t be used for other types of bonds, but the law doesn’t currently allow for that. Now, the reason Godparents are an important topic in affinity based defensive magics is they are the oldest known type of such magics. The idea that affection could be used as a basis for protection created a number of other spells as well as awakening interest in ancient spells and protections. Now are there any other questions about godparents before we move on? And please to those among you who are muggle born, feel free to ask anything about it.”

Roland Watt, a Hufflepuff looks around and then raises his hand, “I know you said the relation doesn‘t extended to the parents of the child, but has anyone researched if it extends to their children when they have them?”

“You know Roland, I don‘t know of anyone exploring that, but I know of at least one family tree kept in the castle that I can use to explore the possibility for you. I‘ll bring the answer to class next time, you can consider it my homework. Five points to Hufflepuff for a most intriguing question as well,” Remus tells him smiling. 

§

As they enter the Transfiguration classroom Hermione is suddenly quiet. Harry looks at her questioningly and finds her staring straight ahead uncertainly. He looks where she is looking and finds McGonagall watching them. After a moment she gives the slightest hint of a smile and calls, “Harry, Miss Granger, could I have a word before class?”

“Yes Professor McGonagall. How can we help you?” Harry asks calmly.

“There is a matter of some importance that requires my attention this morning and while I won‘t be out of the room I won‘t be able to offer much aid to the other students either. I was wondering if you‘d do so in my stead as you‘ve obviously had more outside training than I was aware of,” McGonagall explains.

Harry blushes a bit, “You know how they are, anything I wanted to learn so long as Mum wasn‘t watching…”  He shakes his head as if to clear his mind, “Of course we‘ll help the other students, right Hermione?”

“Absolutely,” Hermione assures nodding confidently despite her nervousness at being given such a responsibility in the second class meeting.

“Thank you both,” She gives them a subtly nod and Harry leads Hermione to her seat.

§

After a few minutes of working in complete silence Percy turns to Oliver, “You‘re not going to tell me what that was about, are you?”

“Oh, I just didn‘t think anyone would agree with me,” Oliver says self consciously.  “In our blood magic essay I wrote about how blood bonding could be expanded to use in marriages. Making a marriage a more accessible thing…” He blushes and stops talking.

Percy looks at him in disbelief for a second, “You really had thought about the future quite a lot hadn‘t you?”

Oliver can’t seem to say a word but Percy doesn’t hold it against him. “He‘s right, it‘s a good idea,” Percy starts to work again.

Oliver looks as though he was just hit by the knight bus. “You mean you‘d…”

It’s Percy’s turn to look floored, “Oh Ollie, I love you, you know that but no. Not yet. Someday, yes definitely. But I didn‘t mean that we should… Not now anyway.”

“Not soon either. I‘m not ready for that,” Oliver admits.

“So that _was_ utter panic in your eyes?” Percy says laughing.

“Oh, yes, it was. Like you said it‘s not that I don‘t want to-” He stops abruptly when Percy presses a finger to his lips.

“I think we understand each other,” Percy tells him smiling. “And I meant proposing the change to the ministry was a good idea.”

“I will. It may not change anything but I‘ll make the effort,” Oliver assures him softly.

§

In the quarter of an hour since class began Hermione and Harry have helped eight others turn their matches to needles and Neville has done it on his own.  For the time being Harry and Hermione are sitting at their own table waiting for someone else to need help.

Neville leans back in his chair and says, “ You know Harry, I wonder why we‘d never met before. I mean your dad and mine work together, I‘d think we‘d have met at least.”

“I think it has something to do with the fact that my dad more tolerates than loves his job. He used to be on a professional quidditch team but he gave it up because he wanted to be with me and Mum more. I think he never stopped resenting the job though,” Harry explains.

“So you don‘t know anyone from the ministry?” Neville asks.

“Not a one, unless they were inner circle members of the order of the phoenix, those folks turn up for dinner every other month or so,” Harry explains. “And half the castle here, but that‘s Remus and Sirius more than Dad.”

Neville only nods his understanding. Ron holds up his needle, with a call of, “finally!”

§

Remus stretches a bit before dropping into the comfortable leather desk chair, “Alright, as our class time is coming to an end I have an assignment for you, it‘s not an essay, just the answers to these few questions: Are you personally protected by any of the affinity based magics we discussed today? If you are who cast the spell and when? If you aren‘t because you‘re muggle born do you think someone would have if they‘d been able to? And lastly, having discussed it with a classmate, and Fred and George you can‘t use each other, do you think these magics are used more or less since the end of the war?” A Hufflepuff raises her hand. “Yes Miss Christensen?”

“What if we don‘t know if we are or not?” She asks guiltily.

“You have a week to do the assignment, if you’re in doubt I suggest writing home,” Remus tells her evenly. “Also, there is one very rare affinity based protection we did not discuss, if you can name it and a person under it without the aid of your parents I‘ll give you five points extra credit.”

§

Sirius finishes writing with a bit of a flourish and looks around the room, “Your potions should be finished. Bottle a small sample and put your names on the label.”

As the students file out Percy and Oliver hang back a moment. “Sirius?” Oliver asks tentatively.

“What can I do for you Oliver?” Sirius asks pleasantly.

“You said you could help me write the proposal…” Oliver reminds him.

“Here‘s the first draft,” Sirius hands him the parchment he’d been working on. “Make what ever notes or changes you like and come by my office, we’ll write the final draft and we’ll both sign it, then we wait and see what happens.”

Oliver takes it, “Thank you, I’ll come by later.” He takes Percy’s hand and they leave.

§

Harry and Hermione both pay close attention to Professor Flitwick’s lesson but when he sets them to practicing in pairs Harry picks up last nights instruction on controlling the height and pitch of the levitated object where he’d left off. As Hermione makes the feather perform a routine of flips and dives Ron comments rather loudly to Dean, his partner, “It must be nice to have had such a big head start.”

“Look Ron, I don‘t know what your problem is, but you don‘t know a bloody thing about my child hood so sod off,” Harry snaps irritably.

“All I‘m saying is it must be nice to be too good to wait for school to learn your lessons,” Ron shoots back.

The last thread of Harry‘s control snaps, “Yes well, it must have been nice not having to be hidden from the whole bloody world for the first three years of your life because some homicidal nutcase was out to kill you either but I don‘t go on about it, now do I?”

However it’s Hermione, not Ron that responds, “What do you mean by that Harry?”

“It‘s nothing. Forget I said anything,” Harry says blushing a bit.

“No Harry, who wanted to kill you, and why?” Hermione asks looking terrified.

Harry sighs, “Alright. When all of us were born the wizarding world was in the seventh year of a war between Voldemort,” a shudder goes through most of the nearby students, “and, in the end, the Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort and his followers, the death eaters, believed that muggles and anyone with muggle blood were inferior to pure blood wizards and didn‘t deserve to live. Most of the wizarding world disagreed and Dumbledore began the Order of the Phoenix to fight the Death Eaters. And at the height of the conflict some crazy bird prophesizes that I‘m going to kill the bastard and sends me and my family into hiding. Mum, Dad, Remus and Sirius all got to go out and fight battles and go to meetings but I was just a little sprog and had to stay home all the time, alright?”

Everyone in the room is silent for a long while, then finally Ron looks up, “I‘m sorry.”

“Whatever,” Harry says turning away.

“No, I mean it. I meant to give you a hard time, but I had no clue it was your family that…” His voice trails off.

Harry and Hermione return to working and the whispering begins. After a time Neville leans over, “So your Mum…?”

“Yes,” Harry says curtly. No one but Hermione speaks to him the rest of the lesson.

§

Remus remains behind his desk as the students file out contemplating how to best protect Selene, and himself as well from the possibility of one of the students spreading the word about who and what they are. With a chuckle he remembers what Sirius did to ensure his safety when telling Lily and decides it will work here as well. He grabs a quill and an empty piece of parchment. “Anyone signing this parchment is agreeing in full to the terms set on it and is subject to not only academic but legal consequences if they break those terms.

Signature must be voluntary and genuine.

Any student who agrees, by their signature here, to attend the guest lectures on Vampires and Werewolves must be willing to set aside generally held prejudices and maintain focus and attention through out the class period.

Those who do attend are bound to keep all information about the identity and location of the speakers confidential. This will be enforced.

Those who at the end of the lesson feel the need to re-embrace the prejudices of society at large are reminded that such a decision does not absolve you of the agreement.” Remus looks it over and nods approvingly before applying the proper tracking and contract spells to it. After a quick glance at the time he decides to visit Selene before lunch. He takes the secret passage into Hogsmeade and makes his way down the high street and along one of the side streets until he reaches the house with the black windows. He rings the bell and a house elf answers, “Welcome Mr. Lupin. Are you here to visit Master Richard or Mistress Selene today?”

“I came for a chat with Selene, Hannah, is she in?” Remus asks politely.

“She‘s in the study sir,” Hannah tells him, excusing herself back to the kitchen silently.

He makes his way to the study quickly, “Selene?”

“Remus dear is that you?” Selene calls as he enters the room, “I wasn‘t expecting you! You‘re not here to see Richard are you? I know your anniversary is coming up but I do still insist that business stay at the store.”

Remus laughs, “No, Selene, I got Siri’s gift already and it‘s you I‘m here to see, though I can‘t stay long. If I‘m late for my lunch date with Siri he‘ll be indignant all night.”

“And how is our dear bard?” Selene asks adjusting the black velvet curtains to eliminate the errant speck of sunlight leaking in.

“He‘s not been doing much writing lately, actually. I don‘t know if Albus informed you or not but Severus has gone missing, they fear the worst, and in his absence Siri has been teaching potions,” Remus explains, suddenly feeling like quite the prat.

Her eyes darken the slightest bit, “He‘s not missing Remus. He‘s dead. Popped by on his way up to the castle. That‘s why Richard didn‘t go to the store today. Poor dear always needs a bit of time after he meets one of my… other companions.”

“You know, it‘s sad but I can‘t help but think that might just be the best thing for him. He‘d resigned himself to the fact that he was never going to get anything he wanted and once you do a thing like that it‘s true,” Remus tells her thoughtfully.

“True Remus dear, but I truly doubt you came here to discuss Severus, so what was on your mind?” Selene asks making her way over to the settee.

Remus smiles as he sits beside her, “Onward and upward, eh? I‘m thinking of speaking to my third years about my condition, under full protection of secrecy of course, and thought perhaps you‘d speak to them in a similar capacity. I figured you‘re a friend, you‘re near by, and you contradict some on the things they think they know. What do you think about the idea?”

“I think you‘re asking me to participate in a very dangerous dance, but as always you‘d never ask of another that which you wouldn‘t do yourself so who am I to refuse you?” Selene asks as her eyes get a faraway look, “Besides, I don‘t think I‘ve talked about my little dance with the devil in years, it might be good for me.”

“So when would be good for you?” Remus asks with a glance at his watch.

“I‘m due for one of my trips next month, so as soon as possible. When do you have this particular class next week?” Selene enquires as an owl flies in from the hallway.

“Wednesday and Friday at nine o‘clock. Though I could do it as an optional evening lecture if that would be better for you,” Remus offers. Selene takes the letter from the owl, reads the address and pockets it.

“Don‘t worry about me, I‘m resourceful. I‘ll be there Friday by eight forty-five,” Selene stands again and rings a small chime.

Hannah enters the room, “Yes Mistress Selene?”

“I‘ll be visiting Hogwarts next Friday, I need to be there by eight forty-five, would you make the appropriate arrangements for me Hannah?”

“Certainly. Will that be all Mistress Selene?”

“Yes Hannah, unless of course you‘d like to visit your family at the castle at the same time, then you should make those arrangements as well.”

“I will Mistress Selene. Good day.” With that Hannah once again retreats from the room.

“Not that I haven‘t missed you Remus dear, but if that‘s all for now there is something I really must get back to,” She waves a hand in the direction of where she’d been when he came in.

His eyes flicker over the flasks and he nods, “I‘m sorry I interrupted you, and it was kind of you to wait.”

“I know it disturbs you dear, but some of us must embrace our nature.” She smiles regretfully, “I‘d call Richard to walk you out but he‘s in no state at the moment.”

Remus kisses her cheek, “That‘s all right Selene, I know my way out. And do let Richard know if he needs babysitters for his pub trip later Siri and I will come down.”

“I‘ll let him know, but he‘ll likely just stay at the pub tonight, he‘s quite upset this time.”

“Goodbye.” Hannah opens the front door for him and he pauses a moment, blinded by the light. Though he has plenty of time he hurries through town and into the secret passage.  He makes his way into the dungeons. He arrives just before the class ends. He resists the urge to open the door and steps aside just in time for the fourth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins to file out on their way to lunch. Sirius follows them out, “Remus, what‘s wrong?”

Remus shakes his head, “It‘s nothing. It‘s silly.”

“What happened?” Sirius asks softly, not giving up.

“I visited Selene…” It’s all he has to say.

“See for your self Love, I‘m fine,” He lifts his hair on both sides.

“I knew you would be…” Remus says softly. “But ever since she…”

“No need to explain Rem, I know. And I‘ve told you before, I don‘t mind when you need to check that I‘m alright. Come, we have a lunch date, and you can properly check in our suite that I am quiet alright,” Sirius says leading the way upstairs. Remus chuckles as the tension in him lessens a bit and puts a protective arm around Sirius.

§

Harry steals a glance at the head table, then fixes his eyes on his plate. Out of the blue he begins to speak to Hermione, “I’m sorry about my outburst in class and if you want to sit with them it‘s okay. The whispering is getting to me though, I think I‘ll just take some food to Sir Sebastian‘s study…”

“No, it‘s okay Harry, I‘ll come with you,” Hermione assures piling a plate with food and securing a napkin over top to keep it in place. He chuckles and does the same.

They walk out and a moment later so does Draco, following. He’s a good number of steps behind them when he calls out, “Harry? Mind if I join you?”

Harry looks back and smiles, “Sure, hurry up then, we wouldn‘t want our food to get cold now would we?”

“Certainly not,” Draco agrees catching up. As they approach mirror that contains the door’s catch he speaks up again, “What they‘re all talking about, your family I mean, you know I always knew all that, don‘t you?”

Harry reaches in and turns the reflection of a candle stick and the door slides open beside the mirror, “I know Draco.”

“Good. Then you should also know that it doesn‘t matter who your mum is but even if it did this is a good thing,” Draco is almost whispering.

Harry turns to him, “Thank you Draco. But it‘s more that I‘m not good at dealing with the possibility that I won’t be accepted.”

They all take seats and begin eating their lunch and suddenly out of the blue a voice begins singing “God save the Queen.”

Draco makes an impatient noise and turns around in his seat, “Sir Sebastian, could you please, for once, sing something, anything else?”

“Such as?” Sir Sebastian asks rather haughtily.

Hermione perks up at that, “Do you know any Billy Idol?”

“I am not singing any such rubbish!” Sir Sebastian recoiled in his painting as if struck.

“What about the Beatles Sebastian, surely they‘re appropriately artistic,” Harry suggests hopefully.

A few bars into ‘you’ve got to hide your love away’ Harry regrets having said anything.

“Alright Sebastian, go back to supporting the queen mum if you would, that reminds me a bit too much of home if the rest of you don‘t mind,” Draco says with a grimace.

“I can see where I‘m not appreciated! I‘m leaving,” Sebastian declares stalking off.

Hermione collapses under the force of her own giggles. Soon Harry and Draco are laughing as well.

After the giggles drain away Harry speaks, “Thank you both for hiding out with me like this. Now can we talk about anything else?”

Hermione perks up at that, “What kinds of creatures have you learned about at home?”

Harry laughs at her eagerness but Draco sits forward, “Indeed, what else has Remus shown you?”

“Well, I really shouldn‘t talk about it…” Harry says blushing.

“Oh, come on Harry, it‘s just us, you can trust us,” Hermione pleads.

“Alright,” Harry sighs. “I know a werewolf and some vampires, a small herd of mooncalves, we rid the lake near home of grindylows every summer, I watched Mr. Olivander placate a bow truckle once, I’ve met half a dozen centaurs and I‘m on petting terms with one of Hagrid‘s hippogriffs.”

“You know a werewolf?” Draco asks obviously terrified.

“Yes. He‘s just like everybody else for the most part. Well… no he‘s not, but not because he‘s a werewolf, because he‘s cooler than most adults. He just gets a little dangerous under the light of a full moon, and he makes very sure to look after everyone‘s safety when he does,” Harry informs him.

Hermione makes a small noise and when the boys turn to her she smiles, “What‘s a hippogriff?”

“It‘s sort of a cross between a horse and a giant eagle. They’re very touchy though, you have to show them a lot of respect or they can be really dangerous,” Harry explains.

“Hagrid has an entire herd of them, here on the grounds?” Draco asks when Harry’s finished.

“Sixteen of them I think. I‘ve only ever met Buckbeak though,” Harry tells him with a shrug. “There are certainly more dangerous things in the forest.”

“More dangerous than hippogriffs?”  Draco asks with wide eyes, “Please don‘t tell me there are manticores in there, surely they‘re not that mad!”

“Don‘t worry, nothing comes out of the forest, and there are certainly no manticores. Though Centaurs can be just as frightening when they‘re angry,” Harry explains and smiles as a glance at his plate tells him that his appetite came back during the course of the conversation.

“My head is spinning,” Hermione complains good naturedly.

“It‘ll stop eventually I promise,” Harry jokes.

“When I feel that way I excuse myself from the topic and let it all sink in,” Draco provides helpfully.

§

Percy watches as Oliver writes something over yet another of the lines on the parchment. “It‘s that bad?”

“What?” Oliver asks looking up. “Oh, no, there are a few arguments he added that I have questions on, and a bit of the introduction is rather… militant. I want them to consider our arguments, not write them off and being a student and a fiction author we already have credibility issues.”

“No Ollie, it gives you all the credibility in the world. You‘re real people who have part of who you are invested in the request you’re making. Realistically they‘ll probably ignore it just the same, but don‘t worry over credibility,” Percy instructs fondly.

He gives Percy a quick kiss before murmuring, “I won‘t Perc, thank you,” and begins to read again.

Percy brushes a bit of Oliver’s hair out of his face before returning to his copy of the daily prophets and his lunch.

§

With a bit of whispering and an awkward moment, as if neither of them quiet knows what to do, Harry and Draco say goodbye. After a few silent steps Hermione blurts out, “I‘ve figured it out.”

Harry blushes faintly, “Figured what out?”

She looks around suspiciously for a moment, “What you couldn‘t tell me about Remus…”

Harry pulls her into an alcove and whispers the only silencing charm he knows, “What do you think you‘ve figured out?”

“Remus is a werewolf,” Hermione states surely.

“What are you going to do now that you know?” Harry asks nervously.

“Do? I‘m not going to do anything. I may be muggle born Harry but I‘m not stupid. I like Remus, and he‘s your godfather, I‘d never tell on him,” Hermione explains calmingly.

“Alright. But we should talk to him later, just so he can explain why it‘s so very important that it stay a secret,” Harry tells her as he calms down.

“That‘s not a problem,” Hermione assures him. “So what do you want to do now?”

“I‘d prefer not to go back to the common room just yet… would you like to meet Hagrid?” Harry asks after a moment.

“Hagrid? The games keeper? Certainly, lead the way,” Hermione says glad for a new adventure.

§

Sirius pulls the shirt he had been wearing off again and tosses it aside with a slight chuckle, “Why is it you always mark me after one of these little moments of panic?”

Remus blushes just a bit, “I don‘t mean to. And I often mark you Siri, as you do to me.”

Sirius is unphased, “Yes but this is one situation where you never fail to.”

“I don‘t want to talk about it Siri,” Remus almost whispers.

“I‘ll respect that Love, but I really wish you‘d tell me,” Sirius tells him calmly.

Remus considers a moment, “I will, but not right now. Classes start any minute. I love you.”

“Love you too Rem, I‘ll see you in a while,” They share a long lingering kiss and Remus leaves as Sirius buttons his fresh shirt, collar effectively hiding the rather evident love bite.

§

Normally Percy is an attentive student, even in history of magic, but today there’s a question that’s been bothering him pressing on his mind. Finally he gives up, tears a bit of parchment loose from his notes and writes “I‘ve been wondering, what got you thinking about marriage rites in the first place?” He hands it to Oliver.

Oliver glances at him with the vaguest hint of a blush on his cheeks. Then he begins to write quickly, “I was looking up things for the blood magic essay in Magical Research Today and they were talking about blood bonding. About how it works, what it means, and the fact that they‘re working with the idea of using it in unplanned guardian changes as well. After reading precisely what it does and entails it just seemed obvious to me that it made more sense than the archaic practice of having a family member give the person over like an unwanted puppy.”

“You know, that makes marriage sound dirty and unappealing,” Percy jots down and hands it back.

“I know. That‘s why I want to change it,” Oliver writes back.

§

Making their way down the slope towards Hagrid’s house Harry and Hermione talk in quiet tones about the magical creatures that live around Hogworts. Both know it’s in part to break the silence, but neither minds. As they reach the house Harry spots Hagrid at the edge of the forest. “Thanks for the warning!” Hagrid calls to something among the trees.

“Hagrid!” Harry shouts to him.

“Hello there Harry,” Hagrid returns as he approaches them, “and who is this that you‘ve brought along with you?”

“Hagrid, this is Hermione, my best friend. Well one of them anyway,” Harry explains smiling. “Draco would have come too but he needed to do his homework for tomorrow‘s classes.”

“Nice to meet you Hermione, I‘m Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds here at Hogwarts,” Hagrid extends his hand to her.

“Lovely to meet you as well,” Hermione responds shaking his hand.

“What brings you two down to visit?” Hagrid asks leading the way into the house.

“I haven‘t seen you in awhile,” Harry reminds him.

“Oh, well, your Mum asked me not to come back after I lost that doxy in her garden…”

They chat pleasantly for awhile until the back door opens and a great piteous moaning fills the hut. Harry gets up immediately and goes to the door as Hermione stares in shock at the three headed dog waiting there. The left head growls jealously as Harry pets the right and middle heads. “Oi, hush you great whelp, I only have two hands. Hermione, come help me pet Fluffy so Lefty doesn‘t feel left out.” Hermione makes her way cautiously over and Harry laughs, “Unless he‘s guarding something or being ignored Fluffy is a push over, don‘t be scared.”

She begins to pet him and as he licks her face she figures she’ll be alright.

§

Returning from dinner they reach the suite at the same time and Sirius takes Remus’ hand leading him into the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Now will you tell me why you feel an uncontrollable need to mark me when you have one of these little bouts of panic? I don‘t mind in the least that you do it but I wonder if it means there is more I can do to ease your fears.”

“It‘s as silly as the panic itself,” Remus murmurs running a hand through his hair, “I feel like the mark is a clear sign of where you belong and can protect you when I can‘t.”

“You know I love everything about you Remus, and I understand the unneeded protectiveness, I feel it too. As far as where I belong is concerned there can‘t be many people left who don‘t know. But if it makes you feel better Love, do with me as you wish, at least now I understand it,” Sirius gives him a sound kiss and holds him close for a time. Just as Sirius is contemplating changing the tone of this cuddle there’s a knock on the door. When he gets there Oliver, Harry and Hermione are standing outside. “Oliver, have a seat. Harry, Hermione, what can I do for you?”

“Is Remus here? We need to talk to him, it‘s sort of urgent,” Harry divulges uneasily.


	4. 4

“Wait here a minute,” Sirius says disappearing into the bedroom again.

“Who was it Siri?”

“Oliver‘s here to discuss the proposal to the ministry-” Sirius starts to explain.

“You agreed to help him with it?” Remus asks curiously.

“Yes I did. But don‘t interrupt Love. And Harry and Hermione are here to speak to you, it‘s urgent evidentially. Shall I send them in?” Sirius asks taking the time to kick off his boots.

“Yes I suppose. Harry wouldn‘t claim it was urgent unless he was upset,” Remus says getting up to kiss Sirius. “And don‘t be all night with Oliver, Siri.”

“I won‘t Love, I promise,” Sirius assures heading back into the sitting room. “Harry, Hermione, go ahead in, Remus is waiting for you.”

Harry leads the way, he hesitates at the doorway but goes in, “Hullo Remus.”

“Hello Harry, what can I do for you?”

Harry shuffles his feet a bit and says, “Hermione‘s figured out your secret.”

Remus expression becomes tightly guarded. He looks ten years older. “Have you now Hermione?”

“Yes sir. You‘re a werewolf. Not that I‘m going to tell or anything,” Hermione assures him quickly.

“Sit down.” It’s not a request, it’s a command. Harry pulls Hermione to sit with him at the foot of the bed. Remus sighs deeply, “You‘re muggle born?”

“Yes Professor,” Hermione answers slightly confused.

“Alright. That means you don‘t know the gravity of this, so I‘m going to explain it to you.” He pauses to toe off his boot and pull his knees against his chest in a protective gesture left over from his childhood. “Wizards are like anyone else, they fear what they don‘t understand. Werewolves are one of the things most wizards just don‘t understand. They think we‘re mindless blood thirsty creatures. And because they fear us they ostracize and persecute us. You see when a werewolf transforms there is an almost undeniable urge to destroy any human that crosses its path. That urge can be quelled by socialization or chemical manipulation but 95% of wizards don‘t care enough to hear that. If the general population of the school, and through them their parents, learned that I‘m a werewolf I‘d lose my job, and my ability to get another job. Sirius‘ book sales would likely plummet as we‘ve been openly affectionate in front of his ‘public.’ hell, I‘d probably end up in Azkaban for defending myself against some outraged parent. You, you all, are perfectly safe but it is absolutely imperative that you not mention this to anyone.”

Staring wide eyed at him she nods, “I promise, I won‘t say a word.”

“I appreciate that,” Remus says standing up.

Without a word she understands she is being dismissed. Harry goes to Remus, “She‘ll keep her word, I know it.”

Remus gives a half hearted chuckle, “I know so too, Harry, but thank you.” He hugs Harry. “Now you two run along and have some fun.”

“Alright,” Hermione answers uncertainly but makes her way toward the door.

After an extremely long moment Harry follows her murmuring, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Harry. I promise you I‘m alright,” Remus assures him. When the door clicks shut behind them Remus drops back onto the bed with a sigh. Over the years he’s gotten more than used to people knowing, but people finding out always caused just the slightest flutter of panic in him. He laughs at himself as the door opens again and Sirius comes to sit beside him.

“Are you alright love? Harry was acting really strangely as he left. Hermione too,” Sirius comments clearly confused.

“I‘m fine Siri. They came to tell me Hermione figured out my secret,” Remus explains softly. “I know I panicked a little, probably scared the hell out of Harry but I never seem to get used to people figuring it out on their own. Which is damn funny as I‘m making arrangements to discuss it with one of my classes next week.”

“People finding out is a scary thing. You have no control in that situation. But now it‘s over and done with. There is no way that little girl is going to do something to hurt you.”

“I hope so. I want to believe Harry. I want to believe her.”

Sensing what’s needed though the situation is rare Sirius pulls Remus close and murmurs, “If it goes wrong we‘ll get through it together like we always do.”

§

After the fourth time through Oliver gives up the pretense of reading over the proposal. Instead he begins to examine the room more closely. Though Professor Lupin has always made it clear that his door is open to anyone, be it personal or academic problems, he’s never been here before. It’s not at all what he’d imagined. For one he’d expected an actual office, like the ones the other professors kept. This was more of a sitting room with a desk at one end. For another there’s a disorganized, haphazard feel to the part of the room where the desk is. Professor Lupin seems very calculated and organized. It occurs to him that Sirius may be gone some time so he gets up to look at the miasma of photographs above the bookcase. At length the bookcase itself draws his attention instead. The top shelf consists entirely of Sirius’ books. He owns copies of the Jordan Camden novels and he’s read One Wish Upon the Evening Star but the other three titles are unfamiliar.  Of the three one in particular draws his attention, it’s titled “Courage Before Beauty.” Before he really thinks about what he’s doing he pulls it from the shelf and begins reading the back cover.

   “Until that day she was just like any one of us. A young wife and mother who’s concern for her family weighed on her mind day and night. She cried when she thought none of the rest of us were watching and yet she was the strongest of us all. Her actions that day were not to save the world, or secure a victory for the cause, that day she was acting out of concern for her young son and the men protecting him. This is the true story of the woman who defeated Voldemort and hopefully it will help her to be remembered, as she wished, for her courage before beauty, wit or charm.”

“If you‘re interested in it I‘ll get you a copy. That one however is the manuscript and therefore doesn‘t leave this room,” Sirius comments from the doorway.

“Um, I think I‘d like that. Is it true, I mean, did you really know her?” Oliver asks uncertainly.

“Lived with her for three and a half years,” Sirius says matter-of-factly. “Tell you what, read the book and then I‘ll answer any questions you have.”

“Alright,” Oliver agrees as Sirius shuffles through one of the desk drawers. “As for the proposal I think it’s done, at least it sounds good to me.”

“Good, go ahead and sign it.” Oliver does as he’s told. Sirius pulls a grey bound volume from the drawer and hands it to him. “Here we are, I knew I had a few copies laying around. I‘ll send the proposal to the ministry in the morning. Run along now, Percy’s got to be worried sick. Have a nice night.”

“Percy won‘t have noticed I‘m gone. I left him with his Arithmancy work, but thanks just the same. Goodnight,” Oliver calls over his shoulder.

“Did I ever believe lies like that?” Sirius wonders aloud.

“Lies like what?” Remus asks coming into the room.

“That you wouldn‘t notice I was gone because you had work to do,” Sirius explains.

“No. But then again you expected me to believe you didn‘t need more sleep than you were getting too, so it‘s all relative,” Remus says with a faint smile.

“Feeling better?” Sirius asks cautiously.

“I‘m alright, but I swear if one more thing sneaks up on me in an attempt to make me feel vulnerable I‘m going to ask Lily to charm my memory of this week away entirely,” Remus complains softly.

Sirius chuckles, “Then I suppose I‘ll have to take care to protect you from anything uncalled for as it‘d be a pain in the arse to remind you of everything that‘s happened this week.”

§

“Percy, if you don‘t stop pacing and sit down I am going to break your legs,” George growls.

Percy drops onto the bed beside his brother’s, “Damnit George, you agreed to keep me company and I‘m just worried about him alright?”

George scoffs, “Worried about what? He‘s with Sirius, he‘s fine, I guarantee it.”

“I‘m worried Sirius is going to kill him. I‘m not as blind as you all take me for. I know Ollie has a crush on Professor Lupin. And Sirius doesn‘t take kindly to it…” Percy says miserably.

“You know about that?” George asks sounding awestruck.

“Look, it‘s not as if it‘s threatening. Yes, he‘s handsome, and bookish, and he has a great ass, all of which Oliver is very fond of. But he also has a jealous lover and eighteen more years behind him. Ollie‘s free to look, and to imagine that I don‘t,” Percy explains almost snappishly. “I just don‘t want him hurt over wandering eyes.”

George gets up and puts a hand on Percy’s shoulder, “He‘ll be fine. He‘d have to do something to set Sirius off and Ollie‘s not stupid.”

§

“Percy?” A confused Oliver asks coming in the room. “Lysander said you came down here. He seemed to think you were upset…”

“I wouldn‘t say I was upset,” Percy comments with relief.

“George, you really need to coach your dear brother in lying,” Oliver comments sitting beside Percy. “Now what was wrong?”

“I was just a little worried about you,” Percy admits. Realizing one way or the other Oliver is going to know the truth he explains, “Being alone with the jealous lover of the professor you have a crush on wasn‘t exactly an ideal situation.”

“Who said anything about a crush?” Oliver asks more out of habit than anything else.

“I‘m not blind Ollie. You have a crush on Professor Lupin. I don‘t mind it, but Sirius does,” Percy retorts uneasily.

“Oi, Fred, there you are, I need to see that note Mum sent you,” George says quickly crossing the room to leave with Fred in tow.

“Sirius knows something that it sounds like may have escaped your notice,” Oliver replies calmly. “No matter who I find pleasant to look at I love you, so while my eyes might wander from time to time they‘re the only part of me that does. Sirius was very nice to me. He even loaned me a copy of one of his books.”

“But you have-” Oliver cuts him off.

“Not one of the Camden novels. It‘s called Courage Before Beauty, it‘s about the woman who killed Voldemort,” Oliver explains, knowing the topic has effectively dismissed any previous unpleasantness. “Why don‘t we go upstairs and start reading it?” Ten minutes later they’re in bed, Oliver’s voice ringing out across the now empty fifth-year dormitory.

§

When Harry and Hermione arrive in the astronomy tower Draco can tell something is wrong, but before he can ask the professor begins taking roll. When he’s finished he outlines the rules required for safety in the open tower and Draco risks writing a note, “Is something wrong?” He hands it to Harry.

“No. Should there be?” Harry scribbles and hands it back.

“It‘s just that you and Hermione seemed… distant when you came in, and everything seemed alright when I left you earlier,” Draco returns.

“I gave her a bit of a scare, is all. Things will be back to normal soon enough,” Harry gives the parchment back just before  Professor Sinistra turns to the class again.

Draco isn’t convinced, but now that real information is being given he opts for paying attention.

§

Thursday 9-5-1991

“Harry?” Hermione calls out hesitantly as he enters the common room.

“Good morning Hermione,” Harry returns pleasantly.

“We‘re okay?” Hermione asks in utter disbelief.

“Yeah. Yesterday… was more about nerves and secrets than you and me. And as for Remus, I‘m sure he and Sirius have it sorted by now,” Harry explains. “We didn‘t hurt your feelings or anything did we?”

“No, not really. I was just so confused, suddenly you were both acting as if I was some stranger,” She explains.

Harry bites his lip, “Well, to Remus you kind of are. But it doesn‘t really matter, your discovery would have put him off no matter who you were. It‘s nothing personal, I promise.”

§

Lee wakes up uncomfortably crowded, “Oi, George, wake the hell up.” George stirs. “Pass out in your own bed next time.”

George wills himself not to blush, “Sorry mate, must‘ve been more knackered than I thought last night.”

Fred snickers but no one says anything as they all begin to get ready for the day ahead. When Lee starts down to breakfast Fred shakes his head, “Are you ever going to tell him?”

“Tell who what?” George asks curiously falling into his own bed.

“Fine. Keep pretending you have no idea what I‘m talking about. One of these days he‘s going to figure it out on his own and I doubt he‘ll take it well without explanation,” Fred warns before leaving the room.

George buries his face in his pillow murmuring, “I am an idiot.”

§

“Let the sprogs rot, I‘m tired and I want you to stay with me,” Sirius grumbles pulling Remus back into the bed.

“Sirius, I can‘t,” Remus protests regretfully. “Besides you-”

“My book can wait, and you, Love don‘t have to be so bloody adult all the time,” Sirius says wrapping himself around Remus.

Remus settles against him with a chuckle, “You really do need sleep Siri. Unfortunately Harry‘s in my first class and he‘d worry. But if you want to stay here I‘ll claim you‘re ill.”

Sirius is a bit more awake, “Stay here? Where would I be going? Bloody hell, I have classes of my own to teach.”

“Indeed you do. And I for one could use a spot of breakfast first,”  Remus slides out of bed again.

“Since I can’t seem to get sex or sleep food will have to do,” Sirius murmurs wearily.

“You‘re as incorrigible as ever Siri,” Remus pulls on some jeans.

“And you are an insufferable tease,” Sirius catches him by the belt loops.

“That makes two of us. Get dressed or I‘m leaving without you.”

§

Percy falls asleep on his newspaper for the third time before George shakes him, “I‘ve never seen you like this. What happened?”

Percy yawns, “Oliver brought a good book back with him from Sirius‘ last night… We didn‘t get much sleep.”

George shakes his head. “You and I need to talk dear brother, because reading is a waste of perfectly good time in bed with that,” He waves toward Oliver.

“Some people have this thing called a relationship. It‘s where you have things in common and enjoy spending time together in addition to sex,” Percy offers snippily.

“Touché,” George returns laughing. “You win Percy, I‘m going to shut up from now on.”

“Right now I‘m too tired to really care but later I will reexamine that,” Percy warns him.

“Behaving like an adult to Percy?” Fred asks skeptically.

“Had to happen sometime,” George shrugs.

§

“Any idea what we‘re going to be studying today?” Hermione asks as they near the defense classroom.

Harry shrugs, “Not really. It‘ll take a few more charms classes before we can have any real practical lessons.”

As they enter the room Remus calls, “Harry, I need a word.”

Harry cautiously makes his way to the far side of Remus’ desk, “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Remus chuckles. “I just wanted you to know that Sirius is beyond knackered so we‘ll be unreachable tonight. He needs his sleep, badly.”

“Is that all?” Harry asks laughing as well. “No problem.”

Harry goes to his seat and Remus moves to sit on the front edge of his desk again. “First off, I have an admission to make. Last class was more a ploy to interest you in defense than it was a lesson. I am rather fond of practical lessons as they are a dozen times more useful than any book could be. The problem is that in order to participate in practical lessons you need to have a basic background in charms. So in the meantime we‘re going to discuss what constitutes both the dark arts and dark creatures. I know, it sounds dry, I‘ll do my best to keep it interesting.”

Harry shifts forward in his seat and looks around. What he sees isn’t good, few people are truly paying attention.

“Can anyone tell me the inherent problem with terms like ‘evil’ and ‘dark’?” Remus asks interestedly. He smiles when Draco raises his hand. “Yes Mr. Malfoy?”

“They‘re relative, you might call anything that opposes you evil, but from its point of view it‘s simply doing what it sees as right,” Draco explains, earning him a glare from some of his housemates.

“Exactly. We count any creature that preys on humans a dark creature, but that does not mean it has no right to exist. You are here to learn how to defend yourselves against dark creatures, not how to exterminate them. The dark arts on the other hand are actions taken by a wizard against another to cause harm for reasons of hate, malice, greed or spite. Everyone with me so far?”

Assorted nods and agreements come from the class.

“All right, enough of this theory nonsense that most of you are purposefully not listening to. Someone tell me what a Classification of XXX tells us about a creature.”

When the class is silent Harry hands Hermione a copy of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them open to the appropriate page. She skims it and raises her hand, “That a competent wizard should be able to deal with it.”

“Exactly Miss Granger, and good re-enforcement of the first lesson Sirius taught you, looking facts up is not a crime. Most of the creatures we‘re going to deal with this year will have a XXX classification.”

Harry smiles at the fact that now the class truly is paying attention.

§

Sirius unsuccessfully hides a yawn, “As I was saying, now that you‘ve all turned in your essays I‘d like to do something a little unorthodox. I want you to tell me what potions you‘d like to learn about and why.”

George is the first to speak. He flashes the room a roguish smile, “I‘d love to learn about Lethe Water as I‘ve heard it makes the drinker forget a short period of time- fifteen or twenty minutes- and I can certainly see that coming in handy in… sticky situations.”

Sirius chuckles, “Interesting, and rather inventive reasoning at that. I‘ll-”

He stops as a house elf carries a tray to his desk, “Begging your pardon sir but Master Lupin sent me, he said you might need it.”

The tray consists of a pot of coffee, a mug and a folded piece of parchment. Sirius picks up the parchment curiously, “Siri, I figured as tired as you were you might need a bit of a pick me up so I asked one of the house elves to brew some of the French roast you like so much. I do hope it helps. Love you. -R”

With a little nod Sirius says, “Thank you kindly,” to the house elf and pours himself a cup of coffee. “Now then, we‘ve heard from George, who else? Logan?”

“I’d like to learn about potions to heal severe burns, as I‘d like to work with dragons,” Logan McKay offers.

Sirius smiles and nods at that, “I‘m sure we can accommodate that one. Ciara?”

Ciara casts a knowing glance around the room before speaking, “I want to learn about love potions, so that I might have whomever I want.”

Sirius chuckles, “Unfortunately I can‘t help you there. You miss Ennis will have to rely on wit, charm, and fate like everyone else.”

“Don‘t forget looks,” Ciara corrects grinning. “And you can‘t blame a girl for trying.”

Sirius nods slightly, “I suppose not. As long as she doesn‘t go too far. Olivia?”

“I‘d like to learn about wakefulness potions, to help with studying,” Olivia Vance returns like the ravenclaw she is.

“I‘ll have to consult with Poppy before I can give you an answer on that one. Marcus, how about you?”

“Mine‘s already been said,” Marcus Cole says with a guilty glance across the room. Ciara and Helen Drake giggle at him.

Sirius shakes his head and takes a long drink of his coffee before looking about the room again, “Marissa?”

“Hair coloring potions?” It comes out as a question rather than an answer.

“You‘ll often find they‘re a mistake but we can do that,” Sirius offers with a shrug. “Alicia?”

“An agility potion, for Quidditch matches,” Alicia grins sheepishly, “it‘s not exactly cheating.”

“No ethical questions,” Sirius warns lightly. “We‘re running out of time, any other volunteers?”

Susan Christensen raises her hand and at his nod speaks, “Is it true that there is a potion for immortality?”

Sirius very deliberately pours himself another cup of coffee and makes his way around his desk to perch on the leading edge again, “There is no potion for immortality, and the potions that approach that goal are laced with dark magic. The last wizard to make the attempt was a man named Tom Riddle. He called himself Voldemort, and the war that none of you remember but you all know so much about was his attempt to impose his world view on all of us. He had followers, as you know, and one of the tasks he gave them was to brew and combine those potions. Dozens died in the raids our side lead against these… laboratories, but hundreds died testing the concoctions they produced. Immortality is a goal that is out of our reach for a reason, and you would all do well to remember that.”

The silence that follows is deafening. Moments pass before he clears his throat and says, “I promise a real lesson next time, especially now that we‘re out of the dungeons.” Slowly they file out.

§

As the others file out Harry pauses beside Remus’ desk once more, “I think that went rather well, especially for a lesson on theory and principle. One thing before I go, about yesterday, everything‘s going to be alright, isn‘t it?”

Remus sighs slightly before noticing Hermione in the doorway. “Hermione, could you come here a minute?” She does. “I want you both to know I over reacted yesterday and I am sorry. It‘s just that what you came to talk to me about is something that could ruin the whole life Sirius and I have built for ourselves and that frightens me more than words can describe. And it goes without saying that if you mention that to Sirius, or your parents, I will hex you like none of us have ever hexed you before.”

Harry chuckles slightly, “I do have some sense of discretion Remus. Besides, I know you better than that, you‘d never hurt me.”

Remus ruffles Harry’s hair, “You know me too well Little one. Go on now, I don‘t want Rose to lecture me about you showing up late.”

“You haven‘t called me that in years,”  Harry comments as he slowly complies.

“I suppose I thought it might embarrass you,” Remus comments with a shrug.

“See you tomorrow,” Harry calls smiling.

Hermione  leads the way to Herbology feeling more at ease, “Do you think we‘ll be dealing with poisons again today?”

“I doubt it. I have a feeling Madame Sprout was doing pretty much the same thing as Remus, hooking us with an exciting lesson to get us interested in the subject,” Harry offers as they pass through the entrance hall. He stops in the middle of the room.

“What is it Harry?” Hermione asks at the look on his face. When he doesn’t answer she follows his gaze to a ghost floating a few feet in front of them. “Who is that?” She whispers.

Harry tilts his head and whispers back, “I don‘t know.” That’s when she notices that the ghost is glaring at Harry. 

“You wouldn‘t Mister Potter,” The ghost hisses distastefully. “But you‘d do best to stay well away from me just the same child.”

“What did I ever do to you?” Harry asks uneasily.

“Let‘s just say I know enough of your upbringing to say I don‘t want to know you,” The ghost mutters testily and floats down the stairs toward the Slytherin dormitories.

Hermione grabs Harry’s arm and leads him outside. “That was… interesting. You know, being friends with you really makes a girl appreciate having had a nice, normal, muggle childhood.“

That brings Harry back to his senses, “I don‘t know, I think an interesting childhood was good for me personally.”

Hermione shrugs, “If you say so.”

§

Fortified with three cups of coffee Sirius faces the seventh years, the only group since his first class to throw him off balance. “Good morning. First of all, as promised I managed to get my hands on the list of potions you may be tested on for your NEWTs. As you should all be very adept at looking up and executing any other potions you may need I‘m going to stick to the list as our study guide for this class. There are four particularly difficult ones among them, three of them you are going to attempt to brew. If you fail it‘s alright, it‘s the knowledge that‘s most important. The  
fourth, Mutare Forma is the potion component of the Animagus transformation. Because it literally takes sixteen weeks to brew we‘ll be doing completely academic lessons on it, but as an Animagus I can assure you I do know what I‘m talking about. Now the reason I‘m telling you all this is I‘m going to let you decide when we study the Mutare Forma so please, take a few minutes as a group to discuss it amongst yourselves.” They seem a bit thrown by the request but soon they’re discussing it in hushed tones. 

In the meantime Sirius stretches in anticipation of them choosing to discuss it now. After all the first step would be introducing them to Padfoot and he enjoyed his playful antics. Finally Paige Roark, a ravenclaw, comes forward, “We‘d like to learn about it today.”

Sirius smiles. “Alright. First of all I know for a fact that they’ll fire me if I don’t warn you that besides time constraints we are not brewing this potion because it’s extremely dangerous. It was a miracle James and I didn’t end up dead or worse. So please, if you decide you want to go through with the Animagus transformation go through the registration process and wait until you’ve taken your NEWTs. Doing it illegally was my biggest mistake, but I had good reasons to get it done as quickly as possibly. Now that we‘ve gotten that out of the way I think the first step to understanding a potion is really knowing the results, so meet Padfoot.” He transforms and meanders about the room, gladly accepting petting when it’s offered. Once he’s made the rounds on a whim he hops up into his desk chair and waits for it to stop spinning. Only then does he turn back. “And since I know it will come up any nonacademic questions?”

“Do you ever chase cats?” Kailen Wainwright asks.

Sirius laughs, “No. I don‘t really even notice cats. Squirrels however drive me insane. It‘s not fair that they can climb trees like that, honestly. Anything else?”

“When exactly did you complete the transformation?” Naomi Torres asks.

Sirius shakes his head, “I‘m sorry, I‘d forgotten that some of you have virtually no idea who I am. My best friend James and I spent three of our years here at Hogwarts completing the Animagus transformation. We were fifteen when we finished, which was eighteen years ago now. Hence the public service announcements. Now, let‘s move on to the ingredients, their purposes, and the reasons which this is such a dangerous potion.”

§

They’re learning how to care for several of the most commonly used magical plants today, mostly what to feed various things. The Luna flowers require water that’s never been exposed to sunlight which is causing Harry no end of trouble. “If they need water that‘s never been exposed to the sun shouldn‘t we be watering them at night?”

Hermione hides a quick laugh before answering, “No, because they need the water during the day, Harry. Now come on, it‘s not that hard. Don‘t take the cap all the way off the bottle and set the lip on the soil.” Harry does as he’s told, “That‘s it. Now just tip it. There you go.”

“Thank you Hermione,” Harry says with honest gratitude, “I don‘t think I‘m fit to deal with plants, they don‘t like me.”

“Nonsense Harry,” Hermione turns to the knotgrass. “Plants aren‘t like that. Just pay attention to what they like and don‘t like and you‘ll be fine. Was something wrong with Remus?”

Harry chuckles at that, “No, nothing was wrong. It seems Sirius hasn‘t been getting enough sleep, Remus doesn‘t want him disturbed tonight.”

“Isn‘t he more likely to be the one doing the disturbing?” Hermione asks chuckling.

“I do believe that‘s the problem,” Harry says laughing along. “No offense but you‘re pretty open for someone raised muggle.”

“How so?” Hermione asks curiously.

“Most of the muggle children our age I‘ve encountered giggle nervously at the mention of kissing,” Harry explains.

“Mum and Dad are pretty open actually. About a lot of things. They were ever so proud when my Hogwarts letter came for example,” Hermione explains.

“I’m glad. I rather like you the way you are,” Harry says moving on to the next plants and getting his hand bit in the process. Shaking the injured hand he asks, “What are these again?”

“That‘s a red vesper, Harry. They like live food. Keep your hands well clear of them,” She warns offering it a beetle.

“And I thought I studied too much,” He ‘s clearly impressed.

“I adore books,” She shrugs. “Watch your hand. You really must pay more attention Harry.”

“I suppose Mum‘s right, I am all go and no thought,” Harry says handing the vesper a beetle. “Did I tell you Draco was worried that we were fighting last night?”

“What‘d you tell him?” Her concern is clear.

“That I‘d scared you and you didn‘t take kindly to it.”

“Sounds near enough to the truth. I‘m glad he cares though, I wasn‘t sure he was taking to me, if you know what I mean.”

“I know. He‘s still a little shy. He‘ll come around.”

“I hope so, he needs more friends. I mean standing up to your family like that must be lonely.”

§

Sirius yawns openly as he picks up the children’s essays. A single sheet of parchment, smaller than the others drops to the floor. “What in the bloody hell?” He asks stooping to pick it up.

“Dear Sirius,

       I know you think you‘re in love with Professor Lupin but I know I could make you so much happier if you‘d just give me a chance. I see a beauty in you so profound that it‘s impossible to truly appreciate it, but I want to try. I love you. Please say you‘ll let me love you.”

“Stupid, idle sprog,” Sirius complains putting it back in the stack and leaving to meet Remus for lunch.

Remus greets him with a kiss, “Alright there Siri?”

He drops the essays on his side of the desk before answering. “I won‘t lie love, I‘m dead tired. And I thank you for the coffee. I never in my life thought I‘d utter these words but do you mind if I take a nap instead of sex?”

“I will have to mark this down in my journal,” Remus says with a chuckle. “Go ahead Siri. I‘ll wake you when it‘s time for afternoon classes.”

“It‘s so much easier to sleep if you‘re beside me,” Sirius offers lamely, exhaustion sapping his charms.

“What a needy thing you are,” Remus mutters fondly following him to bed.

“I am sorry I‘m not myself love. It seems responsibility doesn‘t agree with me.”

§

“Wait a minute, you mean to say that you‘ve never had normal candy?” Harry asks incredulously as they enter the history of magic classroom. “Not even muggle sweets?”

“Well no. My parents are dentists, they expect me to take good care of my teeth,” Hermione says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“That‘s all rubbish. A decent brushing charm more then heals the damage of a bit of candy. Try the bloody sugar quill,” Harry instructs her.

“You need to loosen up,” She complains unwrapping it.

“And you need to live a little dear girl,” Harry intones wisely.

“What do you say we split the difference?” Hermione asks brightly.

“Fine by me. Ready for nap time?”  Harry asks nodding toward the professor.

“You shouldn‘t say such things Harry. What if he heard you?”

“Binns wouldn‘t notice me if I stood on the desk and sang I feel pretty.”

“Bet he would too,” Ron mutters to Dean.

“What is your problem now Weasley?” Harry snaps angrily.

“Did I say anything to you?” Ron asks antagonistically.

“No, you said something about me. Which makes you an idiot or a coward, I won‘t wager as to which.”

“Who said I was talking about you?”

Ron had him there but Harry wasn’t about to admit it. Instead he turned resolutely back to Hermione.

After listening to Binns drone on for a time Hermione whispers, “Why do you two insist on fighting?”

“I don‘t know,” Harry returns, “He seems to hate me, I just respond to it.”

§

Oliver shook Percy awake for the third time and effectively gave up on his work. “Perc, Ancient Runes is one of your favorite classes, and you‘re about to get a detention.”

“I know it‘s my own fault but we shouldn‘t have stayed up until four thirty, I‘m dead tired,” Percy murmurs rereading his translation.

“Guess we‘ll have to skip the bedtime story tonight then,” Oliver says with a slight chuckle.

“I‘ll make it up to you tomorrow,” Percy promises

“Can‘t wait.”  That’s when Oliver notices that Professor Kingston is glaring at them. “For now we best get back to work.”

§

George thanks the house elves once again and takes the plate they’ve given him to his favorite spot, a window seat in a neglected part of the fifth floor. As he eats he thinks about a lot of things. His jealousy over Percy and Oliver. His crush on resolutely heterosexual Lee. His tendency to do stupid things, like crawling into other people’s beds on a whim. His new resolution to stop teasing Percy.  And when thinking about himself was driving him a bit insane, about Bill’s last letter and his promise of a big surprise for the family at Christmas. His thoughts are halted by Fred’s voice. “Come on George, out with it.”

“Out with what?” He decides to play dumb for the moment.

“The reason you‘re up here in your little ‘woe is me’ spot.”

“Just thinking,” He doesn’t even entertain denying that this is where he comes when he’s depressed.

“I figured that much you sodding prat, what about?”

“This and that. Why I‘m such a berk to Percy. What Bill‘s surprise is. What you said this morning.”

“Okay, A: You act like that to Percy because he‘s an uptight suck up and yet he has a boyfriend and you don‘t. B: Bill‘s surprise is named Richard, he‘s a muggle linguist and he‘s about to find out he got a lot more than he bargained for getting mixed up with Bill. You know it as well as I do. As for what I said this morning, I might have been out of line,” Fred offers disarmingly.

“No, you were right. I should tell him. I just don‘t know how to bring it up without it seeming like I expect something of him,” George explains, truly glad that Fred is here to listen.

“I never thought about that,” Fred admits. “Now that you‘re not in denial anymore maybe it‘ll be easier to keep it under wraps… Just stay out of his bed…”

§

Sirius complains, loudly and in detail, about going to bed early and alone, but he falls asleep almost immediately. Remus quickly discovers that working uninterrupted isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. He finishes his work much more quickly than usual but there’s no accomplishment to it. Without Sirius trying to entice him away from it, the work is just that, a task to complete. He casts briefly around the room for some amusement but quickly decides it’s best if he leaves the suite. At first he moves without purpose, letting his feet and his memory move him from one destination to the next. On the first floor he lingers beside the statue where James discovered the group’s very first secret passageway. Oddly, it was also the spot where they first discovered Peter’s knack for spying. Which should have told them something. Not that James would believe it. The signs were all there, it was no fluke, no act of war, Peter was a spy. What would have happened if he hadn’t died? What vital information would they have entrusted to him? What damage would he have done? These thoughts disturb him as he enters the staff room. Rose hurries over to him, “Oh, do come in dear. Don‘t you worry about it, you know you two always make up. I‘m sure he‘ll see the light soon enough.”

“What?” Remus asks still shaken. “Sirius and I haven‘t had a fight, Rose. But thank you for the concern just the same. As a matter of fact he‘s asleep upstairs and I was just out to pass the time.”

“Oh, I‘m sorry dear. You looked so very sad and well… Sirius is… that is to say…”

“We‘re normally stuck together as if we‘d been melded I know. He‘s not adjusting well to his new routine and as for me, I was thinking about the friends we lost in the war, one of the statues reminded me of them,” Remus explains reassuringly.

“So many good witches and wizards fell,” Rose agrees remembering seeing so many she knew die. In the end just as many had made it, but the price still seemed both high and terrible.

“To tell the truth it was the not so good ones I was thinking of,” Remus explains remembering this time Sirius’ tears over his brother’s death. Tears he had been furious with himself over.

“Sirius’ brother, or that friend of yours that died here in the castle?” Rose asks intently.

“Both actually, but Peter first. Why do you ask?”

“There was a story in the prophet today, buried on the last page, no wonder you didn‘t see it, about the Pettigrew boy‘s murder. It seems Lucius Malfoy was finally able to clear his name once and for all. Found someone willing to be put under veritaserum that saw him in Derry that day. Of course it backfired on Malfoy. It seemed the witness also happened to see him consorting with two of the death eaters that killed all those muggles the next month. They‘re talking about new charges.”

“They‘ll let him off with time served.”

“You don‘t sound upset,” Rose say sounding confused.

Remus shrugs, “I‘m not. He didn‘t kill Peter, in the end that means he was just another death eater. That being the case we didn‘t punish all of them, what makes Lucius any different really? Aside from what he‘s done to his son I mean.”

“Nothing I suppose. I was just under the impression that you all held him responsible for the Pettigrew boy’s murder whether or not he carried it out himself.”

“That‘s where you‘re misinformed. James was dead set on hating Lucius for it, but he also wouldn‘t hear a word against Peter. Sirius and I both realize that if Peter hadn‘t turned to Voldemort for power and protection he wouldn‘t have died. The scary part is thinking of what he could have done if he hadn‘t died.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. He was quite close to the four of you wasn‘t he?”

“James and Lily would have trusted him with Harry‘s life…”

“No wonder you look a little disturbed thinking about him.”

“Exactly. So Rose, how have you been? How’s Michael doing?” Remus says taking a seat.

“You really do need to come up for air more often Remus. Having to ask me how I am when we sit three seats apart at meals is a bad sign. As for Michael, he‘s been promoted again. He‘s head of research and development now. ”

“Would I know any of his recent work Rose?”

“Perhaps, the most recent potion to come out of  the lab he‘s running now is Cold-B-Gone, which is an awful, if fitting, name but still.”

Remus laughs, “Actually I’ve used it. It saved me quite a fight last month. I‘m miserable when I‘m sick and I know it but Sirius just doesn‘t deal with it very well. Maybe I should write Michael and his staff a thank you note.”

Rose chuckles, “You wouldn‘t be the first.”

“I don‘t doubt it. I‘m glad he‘s doing well.”

“I‘m sure he‘d be glad to hear it. How’s it going having to teach Harry in an official capacity?”

“It‘s going well actually. He‘s been helping me bring the others around as a matter of fact. I am thanking Merlin that Lily instilled a love of learning in him, if he was as much James’ son as most people think he is I‘m not sure I‘d be able to handle him.”

“Nonsense, you kept James in line when you were students here,” Rose offers smiling.

Remus laughs, “You believed that rubbish? I had a hand in ninety percent of James‘ mischief around here. That is until some time in fifth year when Sirius and I turned to a different sort of mischief…”

“I remember. I do believe you two still hold the record for being caught snogging in the most places about the castle.”

Another laugh follows this pronouncement, “Well, we certainly put in the effort to gain the record, but I thought perhaps Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley would have broken it by now.”

“You really never do any disciplining around here, I can tell. We always catch Wood and Weasley in one of two spots, the library or the quidditch pitch.”

“Pity. I figured hormonal teenagers would never really change.”

“You two weren‘t normal hormonal teenagers, Remus. For one, if you had been some of the spark would probably be gone by now dear.”

“Oh, I don‘t know, I like to think true love is a constant. I‘m sure some of them will last,” Remus contradicts evenly.

“It‘s not an issue of love, or relationships lasting. For most people a relationship cools into something more comfortable and less passionate after a time…”Rose struggles to explain.

“I know what you mean Rose, I promise.”


	5. 5

“Where are we headed again?” Hermione asks as Harry pulls her along behind him.

“The quidditch pitch. There was a notice on the board yesterday that tryouts would be today and even if I can‘t try out I want to watch,” Harry explains.

“And I have to come along why exactly?” Hermione asks a bit exasperated.

“For the cultural lesson that observing tryouts can offer. And besides you‘ve never seen anyone fly a broom before, have you?”

Just as they reach the pitch a very worn looking Oliver takes to the air. After a quick lap of the pitch he hovers over those assembled, “We‘re going to start with beaters. Please step forward and pair off.” Three sets emerge from the two dozen or so assembled. Each set is given three minutes to show what they can do. When they’ve all had their chance Fred and George take their turn and emerge rather easily the winners. “We‘ll be staying with the twins then. Welcome back gentlemen.”

The candidates for chasers do not fair any better trying to up root the current set. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet are announced to the crowd, upon which they take a rather graceful circuit of the pitch and land beside the twins. The only challenger for keeper misses three goals leaving Oliver to keep himself in play. “Now, as for Seeker our last one graduated leaving us without a replacement so someone here will definitely be joining the team, it‘s only a question of who.”

At this Hermione yawns obviously and loudly. Harry turns to her affronted, “How can you yawn at a time like this?”

“Rather easily, actually,” Hermione snaps, still a bit sore to have been so abruptly separated from her books.

“Fine. Go back inside, I‘m going to try out,” Harry says decisively.

“What? Harry you can‘t. First years aren‘t even allowed brooms,” Hermione argues grabbing his arm.

“That‘s true, but first years are allowed to join the house team and I want to try,” He shakes her hand from his elbow and continues down to the pitch, pausing long enough to borrow George’s broom.

Oliver smiles and looks around, “Anyone else?”

When no one else comes forward Oliver separates them into four pairs, “Because there are so many of you we‘re going to do this as head to head competitions until we have a winner.”

Harry and his opponent, a fourth year named Portsmith are second to last and in the meantime Harry feels his nerves getting worse. When their turn finally arrives he can hear Hermione call “You can do it Harry” as he takes to the air.

He waves his thanks and promptly ascends to a good vantage point above the field. A quick scan of the field reveals the snitch flying around the base of the goal posts, and better yet, Portsmith flying in the wrong direction. Setting himself into a steep dive Harry streaks past the stands in a blur and catches the snitch one handed.

A cheer rises from the stands and Harry lands smiling. It takes him a moment to recall that he still has to win two more times.

§

Remus starts back to the suite with every intention of leaving Sirius be, but as he gets closer he knows it will never work out that way. Laughing at himself he decides to take a walk instead. While outside he hears cheering from the pitch and decides to investigate. He arrives just in time to see Harry land with the snitch held high above his head. He smiles glad to see Harry had worked up the courage to try out. He’d spoken about it a few times, though never in front of his father or Sirius, and it was clear that the thought made him nervous. But then anytime he thought he might disappoint one of them he got nervous. It was too bad Sirius was so knackered, he’d be in the midst of throwing a party by now. After a minute Harry notices Remus and hurries over to him. “I made the team! I‘m the new seeker,” He announces hugging Remus unabashedly.

Remus hugs back, “That‘s great little one. I‘m proud of you.”

Harry blushes a bit, “Okay, maybe I am a little embarrassed after all…”

“Say no more,” Remus assures him. “Now go celebrate with your friends. Have fun, you deserve it.”

“You won‘t come with us?” Harry asked confused. “I thought we might go grab Draco and sneak into the village…”

“I can’t Harry, as much as I’d like to completely disregard the rules and join you the best I can do is turn a blind eye,” Remus tells him with genuine regret. “Take Oliver and the twins with you though, they‘ll want to celebrate just as much as you do.”

“Okay, but we’ll celebrate when Mum and Dad come this weekend right?”

“I promise. As for me I think I‘ll go up to bed. ’Night lit- Harry.”

“Goodnight.” Harry worries his lip a bit, unaccountably hurt by Remus’ refusal. He understands of course that as a teacher Remus can’t be sneaking into the village with students but it stings just the same. Deep down though, he knows it’s simply that he’s unused to being denied anything by his godfathers. So he turns and invites Oliver and the twins to the tavern for the celebration before heading for the Slytherin common room to fetch Draco.

§

Upstairs Sirius stirs as Remus’ weight dips the mattress and murmurs, “What time is it Love?”

“Just a bit after nine Siri,” Remus tells him sliding into his accustomed position between Sirius and the pillows.  “Harry‘s just made the quidditch team but you still need your rest so please go back to sleep before I knock you out.”

“I don‘t know Love, I think you need to wear me out a bit more first…” Sirius mumbles.

“You gave up sex for a nap today, is that something you want to make a habit of Siri?” Remus returns skeptically.

“That‘s just it, I‘ve had several hours of extra sleep today so I‘m not tired like I should be.”

“It would be a waste, both of us lying here trying to sleep…”

 

Friday 9-6-1991

 

The intrusion of direct sunlight on his eyelids wakes Harry. Blinking slowly he  looks around curiously. George is still sleeping on the other end of the sofa and one of the girls Harry doesn’t know is asleep in an armchair. The most surprising part however is Draco asleep in a chair on his other side. Acting almost before he knows what he’s doing Harry gets up and shakes Draco lightly. “Draco?”

Draco shakes his head as he opens his eyes, “W-where am I?”

“The Gryffindor common room. You came back from the village with us and fell asleep before I could walk you back to your common room. But now you have to go before the others wake up.”

Draco gets to his feet a little unsurely and follows Harry out into the castle.  After a long silence Draco finally speaks again, “Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think anyone will turn me in for being in your common room?” He asks nervously.

“I don’t think so. The only people who saw you were the ones we were in the village with and besides, I’m the one that brought you there. It’ll be okay, I promise.”

§

Remus too awakens to the intrusive presence of sunrise on his eyelids and wonders once again if Sirius knew the annoyance putting the bed just here causes him. Probably not. It was far more likely that he’d positioned it so that the sun would warm his almost perpetually bare body before he wakes each morning. Sirius’ role in this minor daily annoyance not withstanding Remus gestured testily at the curtains, shutting them with a silent spell before settling back to sleep.

§

“All I’m saying is there must be something in the water around here,” Fred says glancing over at Harry yet again.

“What I‘m trying to tell you Fred is that you‘re not taking a random sample,” George says patiently. “While you‘re right there does seem to be an abundance of us in Gryffindor it‘s not a castle wide phenomenon. Personally I‘d wager that there‘s a reason for it.”

“Like what exactly?” Fred asks with good humor.

“Well whether you believe it or not it takes more than a bit of courage to be gay in a straight world,” George explains. “Hell from the number of us in the tower I‘d say the sorting hat must have something to do with it.”

“Are you trying to tell be being gay automatically lands you in Gryffindor?” Fred asks incredulously.

“Certainly not. More like it increases your chances of coming home to the good old red and gold is all,” George answers evenly. “I mean look at Draco, sure the kid has no clue yet but I‘ll bet you galleons to gobstones he is and he‘s a Slytherin.”

“Just goes to prove I‘m right, there‘s something in the castle’s water supply,” Fred says triumphantly.

§

“You all did so well with the hair raising potion last class I thought we might try something a bit more difficult this time. It‘s still a beginner level potion so don‘t worry, it shouldn‘t be too frightening. It‘s a simple salve for magical burns. Which would be those burns resulting from hexes or the interaction of magical conditions and ordinary objects, particularly heavy metals.” Sirius explains at the top of the class. “Now before you start brewing we do need to go over the three basic forms of chopping ingredients and how to properly perform each.”

§

Harry watches becoming a bit more nervous with each instruction Sirius gives. This is beginning to sound more and more like the cooking lessons Sirius and his Mum had given him, none of which had taken. But he remains diligent as ever, marking in his notes the precise differences in mincing, dicing, and slicing ingredients. 

§

Draco follows along practicing just as Sirius demonstrates and finds that he is quite good at it.

“These techniques are of course the same when used in cooking, but then the two disciplines are rather alike,” Sirius explains before moving on.

Draco likes the idea, perhaps because his mother has always forbidden him to cook, calling it common. Linking it to a skill both his parents praised was like declaring that the world was round, just as obviously true and yet somehow shockingly new.  When Sirius sets them brewing he takes to it with increased enthusiasm.

§

“One last thing before we get on with today’s lesson. Next week I have arranged for our class to have a pair of guest lecturers, a werewolf and a vampire. Due to the sensitive nature of their conditions and the identity protection that necessitates I have drawn up a confidentiality agreement that is to be signed by anyone wishing to attend the lectures. Anyone who signs it must read the whole thing first. Anyone who does not wish to sign the agreement or attend the lecture will draw an essay topic that relates to the myths surrounding vampires and/or werewolves and will have the class period to use toward it‘s completion. Please do not attend the lecture simply to avoid an assignment, as if you do not pay full and complete attention you will receive a more difficult assignment than those who opt out. Any questions?”

“Which will be first?” George asks curiously.

“Wednesday will be our werewolf speaker and Friday we shall speak to a vampire. And in preparation for that I ask you to do two things: review the sections in your text on each and be thinking about questions you would like to ask. These will not be lectures so much as discussions. Please, don‘t be shy. Oh and your assignments will still be due Wednesday, if you are among those who do not attend the lecture you will have to drop them off at my office before dinner.” He rolls up his sleeves as he makes his way around the desk. “I‘d like you to spilt up into groups of three or four with your friends for today’s lesson.” They begin to do as they’ve been told and Remus banishes the furniture and the children’s belongings to the outer edges of the room. “We‘re going to practice some of the affection based protection charms we discussed last time. Once you‘ve discussed it and cast which ever charm your group thinks is best let me know and we‘ll test it in a sort of snowball fight format. Each group will be the main target for say five minutes.”

§

Remus laughs along with his students, “Good job, Helen, Joanna and Beth. Andrew please use a bit less damaging spells, I don‘t want anyone to have to go to Madame Pomfrey if you connect. Fred, George and Lee you‘re our last group, are you ready?”

George laughs, “Take your best shot.”

Remus doesn’t respond right away, in part because he knows this time next week some of these students will be scrutinizing every word he’s said. “As that probably provoked a few of your classmates I feel you deserve whatever they do in response, good luck boys.”

Despite Remus’ doubts the spell holds leaving George and Lee congratulating each other.

§

“As it says in your books if you‘ve properly brewed your potion it should be powder blue. If it is please bottle it and put it in the open cupboard in the front corner of the room. If it isn‘t go ahead and pour it in the vat in the back of the room. We‘ll break for ten minutes and then discuss what might have gone wrong.” Sirius watches rather pleased as almost all the students begin to bottle their potions. The few who take their cauldrons to the back were all working rather diligently and can’t be blamed for their failure. After a moment it comes to his attention that one among them hasn’t made a move in either direction. He takes a moment to recall the boy’s name before going over to him.  “Is there something wrong Dean?”

Dean blushes slightly, “You see sir, um, I‘m colorblind. I can‘t tell if it‘s the right color…”

Sirius smiles kindly, “That‘s not a problem. It happens to be just right, please bottle it for us.”  
§  
Remus smiles to see first years paying such attention to a theory lesson, but then again they are Ravenclaws. “Can anyone tell me the major flaw in the Ministry Classification system? Moon.”

“In many cases it‘s arbitrary. The classifications of some creatures are to this day not set. Werewolves are shunted back and forth between beast and being classifications constantly for one.” Moon recites, indicating with near certainty that he has recently finished the foreword of Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them.

“Five points to Ravenclaw. And a perfect example,” Remus uses the praise to cover his annoyance at this uncalled for detour of topic. “The form of classification that is most important to us however is the classing of beasts and beings into various levels of danger and domestication. Miss Patil, can you name one of these classifications?”

“Three X, Professor, it means a creature can be tamed by a trained wizard but no novice, such as a first year student, should approach it as it is dangerous if you don‘t know how to deal with it,” Padma explain with pride.

“Thank you. This will be the classification that most creatures we will study this year shall bear. Do not fear, you will be well prepared for any challenge you face with me,” Remus assures them.

§

“That‘s enough of that. In short, with potions you have to follow directions to the letter no matter how insignificant an instruction might seem. That‘s not to say that your text is the end all of potions. Quite the opposite, but while you learn the basics it‘s best if you do exactly as it instructs.” He check his notes and the clock. “Well it looks like we‘ve finished earlier than I‘d expected.” He considers it for a minute before shrugging, “Go have fun, just don‘t spread it around that I let you leave early.”

Most of the students file out quickly, Harry stops to say goodbye but it’s Dean Thomas who hangs back until they‘re alone. “Thank you for not making a lot of my being colorblind.”

“It‘s not a big thing Dean, colorblindness isn‘t really all that rare. Now that I know I‘ll be able to keep an eye out for you. Just make sure when you‘re working with someone else you have them do the color checks. And don‘t be embarrassed, being a little different isn‘t a bad thing.”

§

“George, get over here!” Fred calls from the corner of the common room where he’s sitting in a circle with several girls.

“Coming Fred. What exactly are you all doing?”

“We‘re playing truth or dare,” Fred explains evenly.

One girl giggles, “We changed the rules a bit though.”

“How so?” George asks curiously.

Angela produces a bottle and grins in such a way that it makes George a bit afraid, “We brewed this mild truth potion in class and decided to put it to good use. If you choose truth you have to drink some first.”

Alicia sits forward, “Truth or Dare George?”

Given this new information he says “Dare” right away.

“Kiss the next person to come into the common room.”

“Whoa, wait a minute-”

“Unless it‘s one of your brothers.”

Before he can object again the portrait swings open and Lee comes in.

“Well come on George, kiss him already!” Angela urges him.

George gets to his feet and makes his way over to his friend managing a shaky “This is a dare” before kissing him. Almost immediately Lee kisses back, not overly enthusiastically but enough to get the girls cat calling. When he’s sure they’ll be satisfied  George comes up for air, reeling from the fact that it wasn’t a good kiss. Not that Lee wasn’t a good kisser, it was obvious that he was, there just wasn’t any heat or spark to it. It was almost like kissing a girl. While surprising it solves his little issue of fancying his friend.

§

“Remus? Sirius?” Professor Vector’s annoyed voice rings out across the suite.

A few seconds later an equally annoyed Sirius emerges from the bedroom, “You called Jeremy?”

“I have someone here I believe you should come and collect,” Vector attempts an even tone.

Sirius sighs assuming it’s Harry, “We‘ll be down in a few minutes.”

“We‘ll be where?” Remus asks zipping his trousers as he enters the room.

“Jeremy‘s office, I do believe our little one was caught in the Slytherin common room,” Sirius explains returning to the bedroom for their shirts. ”Can we really reprimand him for it? We‘re the ones who told him where it is.”

Remus chuckles, “Leave it to me Love, I have more practice at seeming disapproving when I‘m not.”

§

“We simply do not allow Gryffindors in the Slytherin dormitory, even those who have graduated,” Vector’s voice rings down the hall and Remus and Sirius exchange a glance at this statement.

“You‘re not hearing me,” James snaps as they reach the doorway.

“James?” Sirius asks confused.

“Finally, someone reasonable. Sirius, they won‘t let me in to see Harry.”

Sirius laughs slightly, “There‘s a good reason for that Jamie.” James just looks confused.

“Um, Jamie, we were taking the mickey out of you. Harry‘s a Gryffindor, just like the rest of the family. When Sirius wrote to you we weren‘t expecting you to turn up in the castle…” Remus explains guiltily.

“So my little boy is not a… No offense Vector, he‘s not a Slytherin then?” James asks, relief evident in his voice.

“Nope. But he is rather close friends with one of them, so you will have to be more tolerant than when we were kids Jamie,” Sirius warns him. “Hullo Lils, you‘re being awfully quiet.”

“You know me Sirius, I find it best to bite my tongue when James starts behaving badly,” Lily hugs each of them in turn. “Now will you please take me to my son? I really don‘t care what‘s done with my husband but I came to see my little boy.”

“Certainly my dear, right this way,” Remus offers her his arm. “How‘ve you been?”

“A bit overwhelmed, but happy. How‘s Harry dealing with everything?” Lily asks as they leave the dungeons.

“To tell you the truth Lils he‘s a little confused about the baby. He‘s having trouble figuring out where they‘ll fit in his life,” Sirius tries to explain.

“All around he‘s doing well. He‘ll be at the head of his classes, he‘s made friends, including two particularly close ones, and he just last night became our new seeker. Everything seems to be going his way,” Remus adds.

“Well of course it is,” James says coming to his senses, “He‘s a Potter after all.”

As one Remus, Sirius and Lily roll their eyes. “Well we didn‘t permanently scar him then,” Sirius comments as they ascend the last set of stairs. When they reach the fat lady Sirius gives her his most charming smile, “Surely you wouldn‘t make a professor recall the password milady.”

“A professor?” Lily asks with evident shock.

“Indeed. He‘s breaking their little hearts in the classroom as well now,” Remus confirms gravely.

James is too busy laughing to comment.

“What is it that you‘re teaching Siri?” Lily asks curiously.

“Potions,” He glances over his shoulder at James, “You have heard about-”

“Moody going all psychotic killer on a bunch of ex-death eaters, including Sni- Snape? Yes, we read about it in the Daily Prophet,” James offers when he has control of himself again. “But we had no idea Dumbledore had replaced him with you,” This sends him into a new fit of giggles. “Talk about the inmates running the asylum.”

“Jamie, don‘t make me let Filch trap you in his er, office.”

“You wouldn‘t sell me to that squib pervert,” James says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“No, but annoy me enough and I‘ll give you to him.”

“You‘ve gotten mean,” James complains.

Remus decides to risk his lover’s wrath, “He‘s been missing his beauty sleep Jamie, don‘t take it personal.”

“You wound me Love! I don‘t need beauty sleep and you know it.” Sirius says with an exaggerated sniffle.

Remus laughs and releases Lily to kiss him, “Of course you don‘t Siri.”

“I never thought I’d see the day Love,” James announces with barely repressed mirth, “Remus is whipped.”

Lily laughs, “No more than you or Sirius are Dear. Being whipped is a male trait, you all have it.”

“I resent that,” James complains half-heartedly.

“Resent it all you want, it‘s true,” Lily reaffirms.

“And why is it that all men are whipped?” Remus asks her with interest.

“I don‘t really know if there‘s some technical explanation for it, but I‘ve always thought it was because men don‘t like to think for themselves so they let their significant other do it instead. Or it could be the self-preservation instinct telling you that you may not know why but you‘re wrong and their right.”

“I was with you on ‘all men are whipped’ but that may just mean war,” Sirius announces haughtily.

“Then you tell me why men are whipped,” Lily demands.

“Because men know one vital fact, all fighting really does is prevent sex. The issue only gets worked out when, after the fight is resolved, you talk about it. So we at least do what it takes to avoid the fight and talk about it later. You know, like adults.”

Lily laughs, “Point taken. Though that doesn‘t stand true for straight men, they‘re notoriously childish.”

Sirius and Remus laugh, though James doesn’t. “Then maybe you‘re right about why straight men are whipped,” Remus offers.

“Get over it James,” Lily says without much concern.

Remus notes that they’ve gained a tail of curious students and stops on the stairs, “Please, go back to your studying and playing, nothing‘s amiss.”

Sirius laughs, “Go on now, all of you, or next class we‘ll brew an obedience potion and I‘ll make you all test it.” The older students know there’s no such thing but begin to herd the younger ones away just the same.

When they’re gone Lily asks,  “So who‘s this Slytherin my son‘s such close friends with?”

Remus puts a little distance between Sirius and himself so one of them can restrain James if necessary before answering, “That would be Draco Malfoy.”

“As in the son of Lucius? The man who killed our friend?” James asks, clearly livid.

“Jamie, calm down,” Sirius stops to face him. “He‘s not his father.”

“You‘re always telling Harry not to judge someone based on their family, don’t do it to Draco. He‘s a sweet kid,” Remus intones meaningfully.

James stares them both down for a minute before biting out, “He was raised by a killer.”

“James, you‘re being judgmental, and besides you know what forbidding a child to do something gets you,” Lily says with an easy confidence. “You will be polite to Draco and give him a real chance.”

James doesn’t even bother to respond, he just resumes walking.

Remus takes the high road and doesn’t make a whipped joke.

James opens the dorm just in time to hear his son groan in frustration, “Look, I don‘t know what in the bloody hell this problem you have with me is all about but for the last time no I did not take your herbology book, I wouldn‘t even know which one it was and I just got back to the dorm anyway.”

“My problem?! Excuse me if I didn‘t have the whole damn world handed to me my entire life. You should have been a Slytherin, you have their goddamned sense of entitlement and self righteousness,” Ron shouts back.

“I don‘t know where you get this shit from but I don‘t care, just stay well away from me,” Harry snaps before turning to leave and noting both his parents and god parents in the doorway. He blushes a bit, “Hi Mum, hi Dad. Um, sorry about the language…”

Ron just splutters, wide eyed.

None of them seem to know how to respond to that. It’s Sirius that reacts first, “It‘s time for that talk Harry, why don‘t you come down to the sitting room with us?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Harry says ducking through the adults and taking the lead down the stairs.

They trail after him in silence until the portrait shuts behind them. Finally Lily speaks, “What was that about Harry?”

“I don‘t really know. I have no idea what I said or did but he seems to hate everything about me. He was okay until our first charms lesson, then he started complaining about my having had a head start. Is it really that strange?”

 “Well, to tell you the truth Harry, yes,” Lily informs him. “Most children don‘t even get their wands until they turn eleven. You didn‘t just start showing off did you?”

“Showing off?” Harry asks slightly hurt. “Not on purpose.”

“Now wait a minute Honey,” James interrupts them. “He was just doing as he was taught you can hardly call that showing off.”

“Is that all you did Harry, what they asked you to do?” Lily asks her son.

“Well, no. I did a little advanced levitation… And I helped Professor McGonagall with our transfiguration lesson…” Harry admits quietly. “But that‘s not the only thing that Ron acts that way about. He was giving Draco a really hard time because of who his family is. Which isn‘t his fault Dad.”

“Did I say anything?” James asks, but more of Sirius than his son.

“You didn‘t have to. I know how you feel about him,” Harry says quietly.

Lily steps in between her husband and son, “We‘ll discuss that later. We‘re here to talk about the baby.”

“You know, I‘d almost forgotten all about that,” Harry tells her a little guiltily.

“Well Dear she‘s not going to be something you can just forget for much longer,” Lily pauses as they enter the suite. “In six months you‘re going to be a big brother, and I want to know how you feel about that.”

“I‘m a little confused to tell you the truth Mum. I mean I‘m not upset about it or anything but just now it doesn‘t seem real.”

“Fair enough baby,” Lily concedes. “Any other news?”

“I made the quidditch team, I‘m the new Gryffindor seeker,” Harry informs them excitedly.

“That‘s my boy!” James hugs his son, “That makes you the youngest seeker in, what, a century, right Sirius?”

“Yup, Camila Thatcher was the last eleven year old seeker in 1892,” Sirius provides.

“Come on, let‘s celebrate at the three broomsticks,” James suggests ushering his wife out into the hall.

“This is sure to be an interesting weekend,” Harry comments following them.

“Guess our evening is on hold,” Sirius adds with a shrug before he and Remus join them.

§

George knocks on the fifth years’ door calling, “Percy?”

Fred sighs, “Maybe he‘s not here George. Let‘s just write back to Mum ourselves.”

“No, she wrote to Percy not us and I‘m noting getting in trouble for this. Whatever Ginny found Mum blames Percy and I don‘t plan on changing that.”

“What in the name of Merlin could Percy have possibly had that would have Mum in such a snit?” Fred asks just as a rather annoyed looking Percy steps out into the hallway.

“What in the bloody hell do you two want?” He demands.

“Errol delivered this to us instead of you, as it was damn near a howler we want it redirected as quickly as possible.”

Percy takes the letter and turns an alarming shade of pale, “Oh bugger it.” He opens the dorm room door, “Ollie, we need to talk.” He glances back over his shoulder at his brothers, “Sorry this ended up with you two.”

“That was… intriguing,” Fred comments with a shrug.

“Come on, I suddenly feel like a bit of mischief.”

§

“What‘s wrong Perc?”

“I brought them with me. I know I did.”

“Brought what? What‘s going on.”

“She can‘t have seen them. She‘s only ten, would she even know what…”

Oliver grabs Percy by the shoulders, “Percy, calm down and tell me what you‘re talking about.”

“Mum wrote that Ginny found something inappropriate in my room, the only thing I can think of is the pictures you sent me.”

“Pictures… You mean the ones I sent you in July, the ones where I was…”

“Exactly.”

“I am never going to be able to look your Mother in the eye again.”

“Forget Mum, Ginny had those pictures, probably for awhile.”

Oliver turns an alarming shade of red, “She‘s only ten. That‘s it, I‘m never speaking to your family again Perc.”

“That‘s all well and good for you Ollie but I don‘t have that option. What am I even going to say to Mum? How am I going to look either of them in the eye again?”

“Look, we both need to think about this differently. As mortifying as this is Ginny, and by extension your mother, was poking about in your personal effects or she wouldn‘t have found them. It‘s not as if anyone close to us doesn‘t know we‘re together. Besides you didn’t just leave them out for her to find. Did you?”

“Of course not!”

Feeling that the worst has past Oliver pulls Percy close, “For now, take a lesson from your little brothers, act innocent.”

“Don‘t let George hear you say a thing like that.”

§

“Oh there you are Draco, I thought you were off with the little golden boy again,” Pansy sneered as she entered the common room.

“Golden boy? I don‘t even know who you‘re talking about,” Draco covers coolly.

“Don‘t think I don‘t know what you‘re doing Draco.”

He sighs ready to say just about anything to get her to leave, “And what is it that I‘m doing Pansy?”

“You‘re kissing up to Potter to make it seem like you‘ve switched sides. A bold move, but you might want to take care to make sure it‘s not too convincing. Wouldn‘t want your parents getting the wrong idea now would we?”

“My parents are my business Pansy.”

“They speak to my parents Draco, and as we‘re to be married my mother pays very close attention to the things you do.”

“We‘re what?!” Draco demands in shocked outrage.

“Our mothers arranged it just after we were born, hasn‘t your mother ever told you about it?”

He regains some composure and manages an unaffected, “She‘s never mentioned it.”

“Well we are, so I worry about you.” She walks away following this declaration, leaving Draco to wonder how he had missed things becoming that bad.

§

“So there we are in the middle of the biggest game of the year and Jamie is doing a hand stand on his broom with a ribbon tied to his left ankle that says ‘Now will you out with me Evans?’”

“He didn‘t!” Harry interrupts.

“He did,” Lily confirms.

Sirius nods slightly and continues, “and none of that‘s the worst part. Gideon Prewett passed him the quaffle, and Jamie reached out to catch it. Fell what was it Jamie? Twenty meters? Before Maria Hawthorne caught him.”

“Poppy said she wouldn‘t have treated me if I‘d hit the ground,” James confirms.

“The things a teenaged boy in love will do,” Lily murmurs laughing.

“Isn‘t that unfair, judging all boys on Dad‘s example?”

“Actually I wasn‘t thinking so much of your father as Sirius and Remus before they started directly flirting. Sirius, like your father, was prone to stupid public stunts. Less dangerous ones surely, but just as pointless. Remus on the other hand just strutted around as though he owned the place.”

“I did not! I-I was shy and quiet!”

“And you wore the same two-sizes-too-tight jeans for almost a month.”

“I what?”

“She‘s right, you did. Lily just doesn‘t know the why, and they only looked too tight.”

“You mean when the wolf broke my leg in third year? I hardly call supporting a brace strutting, although I do suppose I walked strangely wearing that fool thing.”

“You had a broken leg?” Harry asks curiously, even after a full moon he has never seen an injury stay with Remus.

“Not exactly. Poppy was able to mend the break, but because the wound was so sever it required time to heal.” Remus smiles ruefully, “Even I can be injured badly enough for it to last Harry.”


	6. 6

“Have you seen Harry, Neville? He was supposed to meet me for dinner and he’s still nowhere to be found.”

Neville looks up a bit distracted, “Um, I think I heard one of the twins say something about Professors Lupin and Black coming into the tower earlier, talking of beauty sleep or some such. Maybe he‘s gone off with them.”

“Thank you Neville.” She takes a moment to decide if she believes this explanation and nods to herself when she finds she does. That settled she sets off to the library to do a bit of reading.  She’s only been there a moment or so when Draco drops down across from her. Concerned she enquires softly, “What‘s happened?”

“It‘s complicated. Too much background to just tell it. Besides, don‘t know if I want Harry to hear it.”

“Not a problem. He‘s not around. And I‘ve got all the time in the world if you need to talk about it.”

He gives her a “couldn‘t hurt” look and glances around, “Not here though.”

She nods and leads him to Sir Sebastian’s study, “When ever you‘re ready I‘m set.”

He takes a deep breath before he starts, “Well you see, as long as I can remember my father has been a bit… round the twist as they say. He was never altogether sane, I think, and the war probably just made it worse. Especially his stay in Azkaban. So I was always closer to my mother. Not that we were close, just closer. She could never have been anybody‘s Mum, you know? But she cared about me in her way, and she‘d talk to me. She never justified herself but she‘d explain what made her believe things, or what she meant for me to get out of something. I thought I could trust her at least that much. And then earlier, just a bit ago in fact, Pansy, whom mother has insisted I befriend since we were both too small to talk, informs me that I‘m expected to marry her. And I don‘t even like the bint. She‘s self absorbed, she whines, and she‘s at least as far gone as my father. And all that doesn‘t really mean a thing. It‘s that mother didn‘t bother to tell me that hurts.”

“I… um… I never would have guessed any of that. But your Mother is who she is and that means making the moves she thinks are the most in line with her ideals and plans. She probably knew you‘d object to the match…” Hermione offers hesitantly. “She loves you, in her way, I‘m sure she does. But you‘re also part of her life, her future, and she probably sees you as one of the elements of it that she can control.”

“You honestly thinks she loves me?”

Gathering her best arguments to convince herself she smiles a little sadly, “She has to Draco. She‘s your mother and you‘re a wonderful person, there‘s no way she doesn‘t love you, I think she just doesn‘t know how to show it.”

Before either of them really know he’s moved Draco has hugged and released Hermione, “Thanks, talking to you really helped, Hermione.”

“Don‘t mention it,” Hermione blushes just the slightest bit.

§

Both twins are startled by a voice calling “George?” from down the hall.

George turns to her and offers his most innocent smile, “Yes, Megan isn‘t it?”

She blushes, “It is. What are you doing here, you‘re not supposed to be in our common room.”

“We aren‘t in the Ravenclaw common room, and last I checked it was alright for us to be in the hall.”

“That‘s not what I meant. Are you waiting for someone?”

“Um no. We aren‘t. Was there something you needed Megan?”

“No I just um…”

“Miss Serkis, Messr. Weasley, what exactly are you doing?”

“Peeves was bothering Megan, Professor, so we offered to walk her to her common room,” Fred explains quickly.

“Thank you very much George,” Megan murmurs and ducks into the Ravenclaw common room.

After Professor Sprout has gone Fred starts giggling uncontrollably. George just stares at him, “What the fuck, Fred?”

“That second year, what was her name?”

“Megan Serkis,” George answers absently.

“Megan, was trying to flirt with you George.”

“She couldn‘t have been.”

“She was mate. Acted as if I wasn’t standing here, blushed every time she had to speak, poor thing has it bad.”

“Even if she does why‘s it so funny?”

“How to put this George… You’re obvious. I’ve never had to tell anybody ‘well no George is gay’ over anything.”

“I am not obvious, I‘m straightforward.”

“You listen to girls when they talk. You remember their names. You look them in the eye.”

“That‘s polite, it doesn‘t necessarily mean anything,” George protests.

“No my dear brother, it means you are most obviously gay.”

George shakes his head, “Why am I disagreeing again?”

“Because I thought a girl trying to flirt with you was funny.”

“It‘s not as if I think girls are something disgusting or anything Fred, they‘re just not my thing, ya know?”

“Actually George, to tell you the truth, I don‘t understand. I never have, but I get it. It‘s just how things are.”

“Have I told you lately that you‘re starting to sound so… mature?”

“Take that back this instant you great git, I am no such thing!”

“Nobody around but me you know.”

“Don‘t care, don‘t even want you getting such an idea. I don‘t plan on becoming an adult, even when I‘m of age.”

“But Fred, with the wife and the babies it‘ll be expected of you, you know.”

§

“And in the course of your fall you managed to rip your trousers rather ruinously,” Lily is fighting a chuckle.

“When you came to a stop and stood up you touched them and began crying. When we asked what was wrong you said you‘d broken your butt. It was both adorable and hilarious,” James finishes and all four adult laugh heartily.

“I think I‘m scarred for life,” Harry announces dramatically.

“Oh it‘s not that bad,” Remus chides stifling a final chuckle.

“You were a cute sprog Harry. And the fact of the matter is telling stories of how adorably accident prone you were amuses your parents to no end. It‘s part of why godparents are far superior,” Sirius informs him.

“You‘re not going to do this in front of my friends, are you Mum?” Harry pleads wide eyed.

“I‘ll try not to, but I can‘t make any guarantees,” Lily says concealing her amusement. “Any particular reason?”

“I want to be able to hold my head up in public?” Harry offers as only an adolescent can.

James laughs heartily, “No worries kiddo, she‘ll only tell those stories to your girlfriends.”

Sirius snorts at this but doesn’t say anything.

“You are never meeting any of my friends!” He turns to Remus and Sirius, “And don‘t you point them out either!”

“We‘ll behave,” Lily promises snickering.

“Come on, let‘s get the little one off to bed so we can do a bit of announcing,” James suggests offering Lily his arm.

 

Mum,

     I would like to be able to explain myself but I honestly cannot think of what you might be referring to. While I do have some personal papers and literature in my room they are well out of Ginny’s reach, and even Fred’s skill level with their protective charms. I do not have any recollection of anything else that might qualify as inappropriate in my room. If you let me know what it is I will ascertain who it belongs to, even if it is, in the end, myself.

                                                  Love from,

                                                       Percy

Percy finishes with a decisive pen stroke and a smile, “How does it sound?”

“Like you‘re hoping very hard that you‘re innocent, and that you‘re fairly certain that one of your brothers isn‘t,” Oliver returns with a smirk before tugging on Percy’s elbow. “Stop fretting and come to bed already, it‘s getting late.”

After letting his owl out the window with his letter Percy obeys the soft entreaty.

§

The promise of rest ends up outweighing the excitement of their news with an almost ruthless efficiency, quickly rearranging James and Lily’s plans. With barely a pause for leave James transfigures Remus and Sirius’ sitting room sofa into a comfortable bed and bids them goodnight.

“Why do we put up with that git again?” Remus asks slightly abashed at James’ attitude.

“You love me and you know it. Without me you‘d have to do something drastic like adopt to fill your rare sexless moments,” James calls after them.

“That‘s utter gobshite and you know it Jamie, unless forced we don‘t have sexless moments,” Sirius returns effortlessly. “And you are very welcome, you tosser.”

“And even if we did that‘s what jobs are for. ‘Night Lils, Jamie.”

“Good night boys, and thank you ever so much for your hospitality, it’s simply too late to disturb Albus,” Lily offers with a graceful diplomacy. “I promise you‘ll have your sitting room back on the morrow.”

With that the throwing of the bolt resounds loudly as Sirius pointedly locks the bedroom door.

 

Saturday 9-7-1991

 

James is disoriented when he awakens, the sounds from the next room are by no means unfamiliar but the fact that he’s hearing them confirms he’s not where he should be, or those making them aren’t at any rate. “Lils? Honey? Why are those gits over here making such a racket? Shouldn‘t they be at the castle?”

“Dear, they are at the castle, as are we. You commandeered their sitting room sofa, don‘t you recall?”

“I seem to remember something about the baby, the young Malfoy, and quidditch,” James responds sleepily.

“It‘s a start. We‘ve come to the castle to speak to Harry about the baby. Remus and Sirius informed us last night that Draco Malfoy is one of Harry‘s dear friends. And our darling boy is to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.”

“But isn‘t he a sl-slytherin?” James asks with obvious distaste.

“You really are useless of a morning, James Octavius Potter,” Lily grumbles. “Put on some clothes, I‘ll have the house elves pour some good strong tea down your throat in the kitchens.”

“Whatever you say Lils my Love.”

§

“’Morning,” Harry yawns as he takes a seat beside Hermione in the great hall.

“Good morning Harry. Try the raspberry scones, they‘re excellent,” Hermione comments before once again peering intently at her book.

Harry does as instructed. They are indeed quite good and he makes an appreciative noise before speaking again, “And what are you reading today?”

“Just rereading the section of ‘Hogwarts a History’ about the enchantments of the great hall ceiling, I think it‘d be rather lovely in the dorm room, sleeping under the stars and all,” Hermione explains with obvious enthusiasm.

“Ambitious aren‘t you?”

“Hmm? Oh, um… I didn‘t think I could actually do it,” She’s blushing deeply now. “It was just a thought. What did your godfathers want this time?”

Accepting the subject change Harry smiles, “My parents arrived last night. Embarrassed me like crazy. Don‘t believe a word they say mind. I‘m sure they‘ll turn up soon enough positively eager to meet you and Draco.”

“Of course they have enough information to embarrass you with, they have known you your entire life. All parents are like that. Where are they now?”

“Dunno. I figured they‘d come down to breakfast when Sirius and Remus do.”

“If that‘s so they‘ll be awhile.”

“Indeed. Is there anything in particular you like to do to pass a Saturday morning as fine as this?”

“I was doing it when you found me actually.”

“That won‘t do. Come down to the pitch and fly with me or something. I‘ll teach you the proper way to handle a broom, they can be skittish, like horses.”

Hermione ponders this a moment, “I suppose I will have to learn. But what of Draco, I don‘t think it‘d be polite of us to leave him behind.”

“Of course not! I‘ll invite him straight away, he could use a bit of sun besides.”

§

“You look awfully tired,” Fred comments around a bite of scone.

“Had a long night pondering Mum‘s missive. Couldn‘t think of what she might be writing about.”

“It‘s called pornography and you can‘t tell us you don‘t have any Perc,” George adds with a chuckle.

“Of course I have some, but I don‘t leave it where Ginny might find it, that‘d be careless,” Percy snaps, spilling his tea. As he’s mopping it up an owl lands beside him, ruffling his feathers impatiently. With a sigh he takes the letter and hands over a bit of toast.

“Mum?” Fred asks.

Percy nods and opens the letter.

“Percival Michael Weasley!

      I was speaking of ‘Dark Charms and Their Practical Uses.’ I know you have a reason for possessing such a book, but you should not have left it out like any other book. You know your sister borrows your books and to leave a dangerous book just sitting there on the shelf is simply reckless. You should be more careful. For shame Percy. Please be more careful in the future.

                                                               Love,

                                                                   Mother”

Percy gives a relieved sigh and puts the letter down, “Is that all?”

George picks it up and reads it. “All?! Percy, our little sister could have died!”

“What? What happened?” Fred demands snatching the letter to read it himself. “Percy you monumental arse!”

“What she doesn’t even have a wand yet,” Percy objects.

“But most dark charms can cause damage even if they are only spoken,” George reminds him. “YOU are an idiot.”

“Bloody hell,” Percy murmurs as the blood drains from his face.

“Perc? What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Oliver asks upon arriving.

Percy manages to shake his head but can’t find his voice.

Oliver does as his instincts tell him, taking Percy into his arms as he turns to the twins, “What‘s happened?”

“Mum‘s letter was about a dark arts book Percy left on his book case. He‘s just realized the danger that Ginny was in,” George explains with more sympathy now. “Maybe it‘d be best if you take him back upstairs.”

Oliver nods, guiding Percy to his feet, “I don‘t want to cancel practice, could you run it for me George?”

George  doesn’t bother to hide his disbelieving head shake, “Sure Ollie.”

“Make sure I didn‘t make a mistake with Harry, won‘t you?” Oliver says with just the barest hint of defensive pleading.

“I promise, now go,” George says giving him an exasperated shooing motion.

Watching them go both twins are quiet, but when the doors shut behind them Fred speaks, “He really doesn’t think sometimes.”

“Don’t be so hard on him Fred. Percy forgets that not everyone is like him, or understands him. He thinks that all books are wonderful things. It just doesn‘t occur to him that they might be harmful.”

§

“Who‘s that?” Hermione shouts to be heard as Harry stops beside her.

“I don‘t know, they‘re still too far away to tell.”

Draco approaches them watching as well, “Isn‘t that the twins? Who‘re the girls with them?”

“Oh! It‘s the Gryfindor Quidditch team, I forgot we have a practice today.”

“Should we go?” Hermione asks uncertainly.

“You don‘t have to,” Harry answers immediately.

Draco bites his lip, “Maybe I should go.”

Harry turns to him, something defensive in his eyes and voice, “Why should you? We‘re friends aren‘t we? It‘s not as if you‘re spying on the team or anything.”

“The others might see it that way,” Draco corrects quietly.

“No they won‘t. They know you,” Harry counters immediately.

“No Harry they‘ve met me, there‘s a difference. One of the girls kept calling me ‘hey slytherin.’ I want them to realize I‘m my own person, but this might not be the best time for that, you know? Most people take Quidditch really seriously.”

“It shouldn‘t matter that you‘re in Slytherin, you‘re as much my friend as Hermione is, that‘s all that should matter.” Harry sighs, “I don‘t know what‘s gotten in to me, if you‘re uncomfortable by all means go. I just wanted to spend some time with you…”

Draco smiles at that, “We will. After practice. I‘ll see you in two hours, I promise.”

“I‘ll see you then,” Harry murmurs so softly Draco leans in a little to hear him. Draco nods and walks away slowly.

§

James stops in wide-eyed horror as a slight blond boy, the spitting image of Malfoy really, leans in close to his son, as if to receive a kiss or hear a whisper. But the image that makes him turn and head back to the castle is Harry staring intently, and a bit sadly, after the retreating Slytherin. Without really knowing where he’s headed James wanders the halls until his feet lead him to the doorway of Poppy’s office where Lily is speaking to the mediwitch. Lily turns around at his arrival and hurries to his side, concerned.

“James? What is it Dear? What‘s happened? Is Harry alright?”

That snaps James out of his trancelike state, “Everything‘s fine. Harry‘s fine. Just forgot the first house rule of being anywhere near the mutts.”

“‘Knocking is good, knocking is great, knock or get over it’? You know the boys well enough not to make that mistake.”

“Lot on my mind,” James mumbles taking a seat. “How are you and the baby, Lils dear?”

“I was just about to start my report on that,” Poppy says after a moment’s hesitation.

§

“Why in the name of all that is good in this world are you putting on trousers? It‘s Saturday,” Sirius complains. “The first time in a week we have the time to properly enjoy each other, and you‘re getting out of bed? You‘ve lost your marbles Love.”

“Unfortunately Siri the options are shag til we’re interrupted and spend hours on end being hounded about it. Or put in an appearance now and get back to shag all the sooner for it.”

"I like the way you think Love. Have I told you that lately?" Sirius asks finally getting out of bed. "So, breakfast?"  
"Sounds good to me, though it‘s lunchtime," Remus offers over his shoulder unlocking the bedroom door. He chuckles, "It seems we've run off our house guests."

“They knew what they were getting into,” Sirius offers tersely.

§

"I‘m just saying you can‘t know that!" Fred voice echoes off the entrance hall walls.  
"Of course I can," Angelina says without so much as looking him.  
"You haven‘t even been to Hogsmeade yet this year you can‘t know that."  
Angelina ignores him. Fred stares after her in annoyed silence. "What can‘t she know?" Alicia asks.  
"That Rosemerta is getting married," Fred explains.  
"Oh, your one true love is marrying someone else?" Alicia asks with a giggle.  
"I refuse to believe it. She wouldn‘t do that to me," Fred insists stubbornly.  
"What is it with Weasley boys and people they can‘t have?"  
"Excuse me? Bill has had a steady boyfriend for more than three years. Percy and Oliver are practically married. Charlie doesn‘t count, he‘s married to his work, which leaves me, George and the brat, so what exactly are you basing that statement on?"  
Alicia drops her voice and steps a bit closer, "You know as well as I do who George was pinning for and come on, not a chance in hell there, no offense meant to George. And your crush on Madam Rosemerta is in the same category. You're not even in her field of notice Fred."

Before Fred can respond Lois Warwick pipes in, "Besides everyone knows Wood will leave your brother in a heart beat once he knows he can do better for himself."

Fred looks at her with disgust, "Do you know how stupid you've just shown yourself to be? First of all Oliver Wood isn't that kind of person. Second Percy may be a bit... odd but he loves Ollie, and thirdly while butting into someone else's conversation is bad enough it's worse when you clearly have no clue what you're talking about. If you mention either of them in front of me again I'll curse you into next year."

When Lois stalks off in the direction of the Slytherin common room Alicia giggles just a little, "The colour she turned was priceless. And defending Oliver's honor like that... never before have I seen such dedication to the team and the house, I'm touched."

§

Remus and Sirius make it all of three meters down the hall before James stops them.  Looking like he’s been hit by a truck. Without hesitation they flank him and lead him back into the sitting room. James drops down on the once again transfigured sofa. “Poppy confirmed it, the baby‘s a girl. What am I going to do with a little girl? How am I going to keep her away from boys like me?” James asks as if suddenly realizing the concern.

“We wouldn‘t know on that account James,” Remus says chuckling.

Sirius puts a friendly hand on James’ shoulder, “You‘ll cope Jamie. Fathers have been having daughters forever, and there have been boys like you for just as long. And when she needs advice on what kind of boys to avoid we‘ll be here.” 

“She may find her dates a bit… uninterested, but they‘ll be good respectable lads,” Remus adds chuckling.

“You‘ve done enough,” James mutters irritably.

“Watch yourself Jamie,” Sirius growls quietly.

James’ face clears at that and he sits up straighter, “That‘s not what I was saying.”

“Okay boys, neutral corners,” Remus’ tone brooks no argument. He turns to Sirius, “Now‘s not the time Siri.” When he receives a nod in response he turns back to James. “And you need to focus on this whole fatherhood business.”

“You’re saying you two hadn’t noticed?” James glares a little. “They act just like you two used to.”

“James, if you’re saying, after spending the last eighteen years throwing us wedding anniversary parties, that you have a problem with homosexuality… First I’m going to check you for Imperio and then I’m going to haul off and pop you one,” Sirius growls.

“That’s not what I’m saying. If when he’s fourteen or fifteen Harry decides he prefers to snog boys, so be it. I was hoping for another generation of Potters but so be it. Right now though he’s eleven and seeing him act all…smitten over the Malfoy boy, even if he doesn’t know what to do about it… I just can’t even begin to process that.”

Remus takes pity on him, “Neither can Harry. He has no idea why he’s so drawn to Draco, and we, all three of us, are going to encourage that ignorance. You in the meantime are going to learn to like Draco.”

“He’s a good kid Jamie. Bright and funny, kind hearted and a little sensitive. If he lives through being stuck in Slytherin he’ll be strong and principled. The kid could do a lot worse. He could date one of those Ravenclaw library zombies…”

“As for having more little Potters, raise your little girl to be a modern woman and keep her own last name,” Remus suggests cheerfully.

“Lily will love that one,” James snickers.

§

“Pansy dear, I thought you‘d be using this lovely morning to talk some sense into your… Fiancé…” Irma Kilpatrick comments with unrestrained amusement. “What will Mommy Dearest say when she discovers he’s been kissing up to a Gryffindor?”

“That Draco has a keen mind and lovely delivery, I suspect,” Pansy shoots back airily. “What better way to divert suspicion than by acting above reproach?”

“Oh even if he is acting he’s still well within the bounds of reproach. Following after that filthy blood traitor. The family disowned him for a reason you know.”

Concern rising rapidly Pansy just manages to maintain an unaffected façade, “When was this?”

“In the mid-seventies I think. It was bad enough that he’s a muggle lover, once his mother discovered he’s a nancy boy as well that was the end of it.”

Pansy is unable to preserve her indifference in the face of this odd statement, “Who are you talking about?”

Irma stares at her in obvious disbelief, “How have you failed to notice him trailing after that horrid Sirius Black?”

“He spoke to him in class but so far as I know they haven‘t even been in the same room since.”

“You don‘t keep very good track of him then.” That was a point Pansy had to concede with a bit of a shrug.

She had been using the opportunities newly available to her to familiarize herself with the other members of house, accessing the potential for personal and future professional association. Just as her mother had taught her. “I’ll take a firmer hand with him in the future.”

Irma just snickers rudely.

§

For almost three years Minerva was Lily’s only female friend. Sometimes she wonders if the reverse was also true. The reaction that she gives upon hearing the news that Lily is pregnant certainly bears out such a hypothesis. There is none of the cooing and fussing Lily received from every other female acquaintance, barring Poppy that is. Nor does she launch into questioning about the nursery or the lure of diminutive dresses.  
Instead she ventures a careful “congratulations,” as she makes tea. “Was this planned?”

Lily grins widely in return, “After a fashion. We had decided it was time to try again, but we didn‘t expect to succeed so quickly.” She squeezes Minerva’s hand, “I‘m so excited to be having a little girl at last! Now if only the boys would see it for the wonderful news it is.”

“I fear for her sanity already, growing up with those four,” Minerva comments sharply. It makes Lily smile.

“She‘ll be loved and protected within an inch of her life. And goodness knows any boy that comes within a mile of her with have to fear for his life.”

 

Sunday 9-8-1991

 

Harry dreams in vivid flashes that make little sense to him, but unsettle him none the less. The players and settings are familiar enough but the scenes themselves are wrong.   
Draco challenging him to a midnight duel, and Ron Weasley volunteering to be his second. Oliver teaching him the rules of Quidditch. Listening to Ron bad mouth Hermione and not going after her when it makes her cry. Defense lessons with a professor who seemed afraid of his own shadow.   
He awakens with an odd sense of déjà vu that stays with him well into breakfast. When he describes the dreams and the accompanying unrest to Hermione she begins to prattle about the effects of nonlinear time in a limited physical environment. The lecture itself is so normal Harry begins to feel better almost instantly. To the point where he almost doesn’t mention it when his parents join them a short while later. Some of it must show on his face though because his mother asks rather firmly what’s wrong. When he explains they whisk him, and a curious Hermione, back to Remus and Sirius’ sitting room.  
It’s the fact that the adults are all so grimly intent on his recitation that finally makes him snap, “Will someone please tell me what in the name of Godric is going on here?!?”  
It’s Lily that answers, “Intense unsettling dreams of normal, everyday events that never happened accompanied by the feeling that they did happen can mean someone has disrupted the timeline. We need to know the details to be sure nothing… essential has changed.”  
Sirius sits beside him, “Forget what happened, what did you feel during these flashes?”  
“Excitement. Fear. Confusion. … Loneliness. I was hurting the people I care most about…” Harry’s tone turns, well, almost angry, “I was watching while other people hurt them.”  
“Oh Harry,” Lily murmurs consolingly. “It wasn’t you sweetheart, at least not exactly. And they may not have been the same people either. Depending, of course, on what was changed. It was a different life. We just have to determine if it was different for better or worse.”  
“It was worse. Definitely. I didn’t have any of you. No one seemed happier… Except maybe Ron Weasley and frankly I have no idea what he’s like when he’s not sniping at me. Everything felt… empty, wrong.”


End file.
